Today, My Life Begins
by aihane-chaan
Summary: ...jangan dibaca dulu. penuh ooc, gary stu, mery sue, eyd berantakan dll. /undergoing repair /maaf
1. Friends are

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Today, My Life Begins by Aihane-chan**

**First chapter : Friends are**

**.**

**Warning**** : AU / OOC / Plot seenak jidat**

**.**

**Fic pertama di fandom NARUTO. Makasih dah mau membaca! Selamat membaca dan salam kenal ^^**

**.**

**Beberapa tipe persahabatan:**

**1.) Forever enemies**

**2.) From friends to enemies**

**3.) From enemies to friends**

**4.) Forever friends**

**5.) From friends to lovers**

**.**

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S = (F)ight for you. (R)espect you. (I)nvolve you. (E)ncourage you. (N)eed you. (D)eserve you. (S)ave you.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura, 16 th. Seorang gadis dengan wajah yang selalu ditutupi oleh kacamata setebal lima senti dan rambut yang dikepang berantakan. Sebenarnya orangnya supel dan jago olahraga, namun penampilannya membuat orang-orang lebih dahulu menjauhinya.

Uchiha Sasuke, 17 th. Cowok terpopuler seantero sekolah. Tampan, kaya, pintar, dan serba bisa walaupun orangnya cuek. Banyak misteri tentang dirinya. Tak pernah bisa akrab dengan Sakura.

Hyuuga Hinata, 16 th. Cewek terpopuler seantero sekolah. Baik, pemalu, dan sangat cantik. Dia dan Sakura bersahabat baik.

Yamanaka Ino, 17 th. Murid baru disekolah Sakure, Sasuke, dan Hinata. Nampaknya mereka berempat tidak akur sama sekali. Ino adalah gadis yang secantik Hinata, namun sifatnya tidak.

**.**

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Ino adalah teman masa kecil. Sekarang? Tidak. Sakura dan Sasuke yang dulu sangat akrab diantara mereka berempat pun memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama marga keluarganya. Belum lagi sejak kedatangan Ino, teman masa lalu mereka yang tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah mereka. Dia menantang Sakura, gadis yang dikenal paling jelek disekolah untuk bersaing dengannya di sebuah kontes kecantikan paling besar di Negara itu.

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus lembut, meniupkan udara kehidupan yang baru bagi semua orang.

Sore berganti malam, malam pun berganti pagi. Bulan dan bintang bersembunyi, terganti keberadaannya oleh matahari. Sinar mentari mulai menyinari bumi. Gemerisik dedaunan yang diiringi dengan kicau burung mewarnai pagi itu. Mengusir udara malam yang beku, membawa kehangatan. Awal dari sebuah hari yang baru. Membangunkan semua orang dari istirahat panjangnya.

Seperti yang terjadi di sebuah kompleks pemukiman di kota Konoha, sebuah kota damai di negeri Jepang.

Orang-orang di kompleks pemukiman Konoha memulai kegiatan pagi mereka seperti biasa. Ada yang mengawali hari mereka dengan _jogging _pagi, ada yang membuka toko, ada yang memasak, ada yang membersihkan rumah, atau ada pula yang hanya sekedar membuka jendela rumah dan menikmati udara pagi.

Namun, tak begitu yang terjadi pada aktivitas seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil di gang itu. Nampaknya panggilan sang mentari tak sampai padanya.

Gadis berambut _pink_ panjang sebahu itu tampak tidur dengan pulas. Matanya terpejam. Kedua tangannya memeluk guling kesayangannya. Wajahnya nampak begitu nyaman di atas ranjang miliknya. Hanya sedikit sinar mentari yang mampu menerobos ruangan karena semua gorden berwarna putih di ruangan itu tertutup dengan rapat, seolah menolak masuknya sinar mentari. Lampu di kamar berukuran minimalis itu pun padam, membuat pencahayaan di ruangan itu menjadi remang-remang. Selimut putih tebal menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis berambut merah muda. Sungguh kondisi yang cocok untuk tidur. Kententraman di ruangan itu menghilang ketika sebuah jam weker berbentuk bintang yang tiba-tiba bersinar dan berbunyi "_Kriiiiiiiiinnngg_"

Dan hal itu nampaknya sukses mengagetkan dan membangunkan sang gadis. Iris matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan warna hijau zamrud yang menawan. Jari lentik tangannya naik menuju wajahnya, dan mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih menawar untuk kembali tertutup. Hampir saja kedua bola mata itu tertutup kembali jika kedua telinganya tak menangkap suara jeritan sang weker malang. Dengan malas tangannya meraih jam weker yang terus berbunyi "_Kriiiiiiiiiinnngg_" itu dan mematikannya.

Sang gadis kembali menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih terpecah. Dengan sedikit rasa kantuk yang tersisa, ia memaksa tubunya untuk beralih dari kasurnya, dan dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak persis di samping kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang terayun terbuka lalu tertutup, suara derap langkah, dan disusul suara gemericik air yang berasal dari _shower_ yang baru saja dinyalakan.

Setelah kurang lebih dua puluh menit berlalu, sang gadis pun keluar. Gadis itu sudah mengenakan seragam _sailor_ sekolahnya nya, lalu berjalan ke arah meja riasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuknya yang berwarna putih.

Sang gadis mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair_-_dryer_ sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah cermin, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kabar diriku? Kau tampak bersemangat hari ini." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah sisir, lalu tangannya menata rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda indah itu menjadi kepangan yang sengaja dibuat berantakan. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya tergerai dengan cantik itu berubah menjadi sebuah gaya rambut jadul yang berantakan dan lusuh.

Aktivitas sang gadis tak berhenti sampai disitu. Poni rambutnya kini menutupi dahi dan matanya. Seakan itu bukan hal yang cukup memprihatinkan, sang gadis bermata _emerald_ itu kini mengambil kacamata dari sebuah kotak di meja riasnya, lalu mengenakan kacamata kotak setebal lima senti yang dengan segera mentransformasikan dirinya menjadi sosok berbeda, seorang gadis yang di mata orang yang melihatnya nampak cupu.

**Sakura POV**

Em, hai? Kurasa kalian tau aku siapa, ya, namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 16 tahun dan aku adalah murid SMA Konoha. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku sekarang sedang mengamati diriku di depan kaca untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Oh waw, jangan salah, bukannya aku genit, ganjen atau apapun itu. Yieeks, aku anti hal-hal seperti itu. Aku sekarang sedang merapikan baju seragam sailor yang kupakai, seragam dengan warna dominan putih, dengan sapuan warna biru tua, dan _scraft_ merah menantang. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, aku benar-benar seperti seorang pecundang. Haha, aku tak peduli. Aku bukan tipe orang yang menganut azas _'Semakin banyak teman semakin baik'_. Itu hanya berlaku jika mereka benar-benar teman sejati, namun jika bukan? _Surprise!_ Kau akan mendapat banyak musuh dalam selimut. Dan akan berakhir dengan kau sakit hati, terluka, menangis, dan blablablah. _Better safe than sorry, right?_ Dunia tak sebaik itu. Lagipula, jenis pertemanan seperti itu kebanyakan terjadi dalam kasus anak populer, kaya, atau anak yang dianugerahi wajah yang rupawan. Dan karena aku tidak memenuhi semua klasifikasi diatas, kurasa cukup aman untuk mengatakan bahwa aku cukup bahagia dengan teman-teman yang kumiliki.

Di kelas, aku termasuk cewek yang tinggi. Soal nilai? Ah, yang penting tuntas semua. Jangan protes. Aku tak menyolok—tapi juga tak terasing di kelas. Dengan kata lain : cewek standar pada umumnya.

_Do you have any problem with that? No? Good._

Walaupun orang-orang cenderung menghindariku ketika melihat wajahku yang jelek, bagiku, ada satu hal yang kubanggakan tentang diriku—aku pandai dalam cabang olahraga apapun. Hei, bukannya menyombongkan diri, tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Aku cewek paling jago dikelas baik dalam basket, voli, lari, senam, berenang, atau apapun. Energik? Haha mungkin.

Setelah memastikan seragam yang kupakai sudah rapi, aku melihat jam di kamarku menunjuk angka 06.50 . Eh eew uups... Telat deh. _lagi-lagi_.

Aku bergegas mengambil tasku, keluar kamar, menyambit sebuah roti bakar dari meja makan, pamit, lalu langsung bergegas ke sekolah.

.: oOo :.

"Haruno-san, kau tau? Aku ingin sekali membelikanmu sebuah jam agar kau bisa tau jam berapa kita memulai pelajaran setiap harinya." Kata Hatake Kakashi-sensei sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Murid-murid di kelas pun ikut tertawa. Yaya, tertawa karena temannya terlambat. Haha. Lucu sekali.

Aku berjalan menuju kursiku yang terletak di baris belakang kelas, sebuah kursi yang terletak di pojok samping jendela. Semilir angin selalu berhembus lembut dari situ. Tempat yang sangat strategis untuk tidur di sela-sela jam pelajaran. _Belum, Sakura, jangan tidur dulu_, kataku pada diriku sendiri. Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan, berjalan menuju kursiku. Teman-teman, seperti biasa, kebanyakan mengalihkan pandangan ketika menatapku, bahkan ada yang tertawa mengejek. Awalnya, diperlakukan seperti ini memang menyakitkan. Kau tau, orang-orang berkumpul di sekelilingmu, membicarakan hal jelek didepan dirimu seakan dirimu tak ada disitu, dan menertawakanmu? Seperti itulah perasaanku setahun yang lalu saat masuk ke sini. Untungnya, hal itu hanya berlangsung di minggu pertamaku bersekolah disini, dan beberapa dari mereka bahkan berteman denganku sekarang.

Aku berjalan melewati meja-meja yang terbuat dari besi itu, menolak untuk berjalan menunduk, melainkan balas mentatap menyalang kepada mereka yang menatapku, dan menuju tempat dudukku. Seperti biasanya, _orang itu_ sedang tidur dengan buku menutupi wajahnya, kedua kakinya menjalar bebas di atas meja. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sebangku-ku.

Tidak, tidak. Jangan lihat aku dengan tatapan _'Aaw... So sweet!'_ itu. Sebelum kalian mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, mari kujelaskan hubunganku dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sok hebat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah cowok paling terkenal di SMA ini. Sebagai seorang Uchiha, dia tentu saja kaya. Bagaimana tidak, perusahaan Uchiha adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di negeri ini. Cabang perusahaannya dimana-mana, dan perusahaan Uchiha unggul di sektor industri, makanan, teknologi, bahkan mode. Dan Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah calon penerus posisi pimpinan disitu bersama dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Semua orang berpikir dia pantas menjadi pewaris karena dia seorang jenius—dia cowok paling pintar di angkatanku. Eew. Dia juga kapten klub sepakbola dan basket. Bisa segala jenis olahraga—tentu saja, duh, semua orang bisa melakukan olahraga. Otot-ototnya _sixpack_. Okay, WOW. Ah, dia (kata cewek-cewek—_**bukan**_ kataku untuk kalian semua ketahui) adalah cowok paling tampan disini. Perlu kugarisbawahi sekali lagi, bukan kataku. Secara garis besar, dia **sempurna**. Semua orang mengaguminya.

_Well_, semua... kecuali aku tentu saja. Haha.

Kecuali jika kau mengartikan kata **sempurna** disini sebagai sansak tinju yang **sempurna**, ataupun objek pukul yang **sempurna**, maka ya, aku akan sangat setuju.

"Minggir, Uchiha." Kataku sambil berkacak pinggang. Dia menarik buku yang menutupi wajahnya, mengamatiku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan meremehkan, Dia memeletkan lidahnya, dan dengan cuek kembali menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan buku, lalu beranjak tidur lagi.

Hal paling penting yang lupa kusebutkan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke : **AKU BENCI DIA**. Lihat penggunaan _font_ yang kupakai? Ya, sebesar itulah kebencianku padanya. Walaupun aku sebenarnya lebih suka menulisnya dengan huruf yang berlumuran lumpur atau sesuatu yang kotor, namun karena aku tak menemukan alternatif untuk menunjukkan _font_ seperti itu, aku harap kalian memahami maksudku.

Uchiha itu sombong, angkuh, pelit, jahat dan mempunyai segala sifat jahat lain yang bisa kutuliskan setebal buku pelajaran! Herannya, tak ada orang yang membencinya. HA! Kecuali aku, seperti yang tak pernah bosan kukatakan pada kalian.

Kembali ke persoalan semula. Aku duduk disebelahnya bukan karena aku menginginkannya, tapi karena undian bodoh yang dilakukan pada saat pergantian semester kemarin. Tak ada cinta terlibat disini, OK?

Aku mendorong kakinya sekuat tenaga hingga dia mengernyit sedikit dan dia memandangku dengan kesal. He? Siapa peduli.

Aku lalu melewatinya dan ketika aku akan duduk, dia menarikku dengan sebelah tangan, menyebabkan aku jatuh ke arahnya, jari-jarinya menekan pinggangku dengan kuat. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya dileherku, bibirnya nyaris menyentuh kupingku.

"Jangan cari gara-gara denganku, Haruno." Bisiknya dengan nada mengancam. Dia lalu mendorongku.

Hal lain yang lupa kusebutkan mengenai Uchiha Sasuke : **MESUM**. _Pervert sejati!_

"Ehem. Mari kembali ke pelajaran semula." Kata Kakashi-sensei, menarik kembali perhatian dikelas yang semula tertuju pada Sasuke dan aku. Sudah kubilang kan, Uchiha memang suka mencari perhatian.

Hatake Kakashi adalah guru matematika di sekolah. Ia masih muda, berusia sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan mulai mengajar di sekolah ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kuakui, cara mengajarnya asik dan dia juga ramah. Tapi aku tak pernah suka pada hobinya yang tak akan mengajar saat dia baru membaca buku kesukaannya yang berjudul Teknik Ixa-Ixa, Icha-Icha Tictac, atau sesuatu yang terdengar seperti itu.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan seorang guru Matematika disini? Maksudku, sekarang kan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang.

Entah karena sensei bisa membaca pikiranku atau apa, dia mengucapkan apa alasannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, Kurenai-sensei, guru Bahasa Jepang kalian, berhalangan hadir. Jadi aku menggantikannya. Kurenai-sensei memberi tugas pada kalian untuk membuat lukisan bertema 'Cinta'. Partner kalian adalah teman sebangku kalian—tidak ada pengecualian, Haruno. Kembali ke kursimu. Kalian sendirilah yang akan menjadi objek dalam lukisan ini. Tugas ini akan dikumpulkan akhir November nanti. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tanganku langsung teracung ke atas.

Hatake Kakashi menengok seisi ruangan, mungkin saja dalam hatinya ia berharap ada anak lain yang mengacungkan tangan, namun nihil. Dengan amat pelan kepalanya mengarah ke arahku.

"Ya? Haruno?"

"Pertama : bukankah hak setiap murid untuk _bebas _berpendapat. Kenapa hak ku untuk tidak bersama Uchiha diabaikan? Kedua : Aku benci Uchiha. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengerjakan tugas bersamanya? Ketiga : Ini pelajaran _Bahasa_ _Jepang._ Apa hubungannya dengan lukisan?" Ujarku dengan sewot. Sebagian teman-teman di kelas ada yang mengangguk setuju (terutama para gadis di kelas—_well,_ segala hal yang menyangkut Uchiha akan selalu menarik perhatian mereka), sebagian ada yang tak peduli, bahkan ada orang yang bisa dengan cueknya tidur—seperti _dia. Eh? Atau sepertiku, katamu? He?_

Kakashi-sensei menjawab dengan santai, mengalihkan kembali pandanganku pada dirinya. "Khh... Pertama : karena guru bebas menentukan partner agar semua saling bersosialisasi. Kedua : ehm... itu tergantung usahamu. Ketiga : Karena Kurenai-sensei berpendapat kalau berbahasa itu banyak bentuknya. Ada yang verbal, ada yang non-verbal. Melalui lukisan, kalian diajarkan untuk menyampaikan maksud kalian tanpa kata-kata."

No no no. Jawaban apa itu. Bukan Haruno Sakura namanya kalau menyerah.

"Tapi sensei—"

"Tak ada tapi."

"Hak setiap murid—"

"Kau sudah mendapat hak mu, kami yang memutuskan."

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Haruno. Atau aku terpaksa menghubungi ayahmu." Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum kecil.

_Great_. Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Kakashi-sensei adalah saudara jauhku dari pihak ayah. Ayah paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang bermusuhan. Serius.

Jika sensei memberitahu, ayahku akan tahu. Jika ayahku tahu, dia akan menceramahiku sampai aku berbaikan dengan_nya._ Jika tak segera berbaikan, ayah akan mengikutiku 24 jam—termasuk di kelas. Jika ayah mengikutiku dan _dia _di sekolah, akan ada gosip bahwa aku dan Uchiha pacaran—atau gossip lain yang lebih parah, seperti menikah dan hampir punya anak. Jika gosip itu menyebar, berakhirlah hidupku. Jika hidupku berakhir, berarti _dia _menang. Jika _dia _menang, berarti _aku_ yang kalah.

Oh wow, otak Haruno Sakura bekerja luar biasa hari ini.

"Oh ya Uchiha, hal sama juga berlaku untukmu." Kata sensei sambil melirik Uchiha. Setahuku, sensei dan ayah Uchiha adalah teman lama. Dan Uchiha tampak sangat tak senang.

Nol-nol. Seri, Uchiha.

.: oOo :.

"...-chan! Sakura-chan!" Teriak Hinata, mengagetkanku. Aku akhirnya sadar dari lamunanku.

"A-ada apa, Hinata?" Tanyaku, kaget Hinata ada didepanku dengan membawa box bento ditangangannya.

"Hu-uh. Aku sudah memanggil Sakura-chan selama lima menit penuh. Nggak melebih-lebihkan. Ini sudah isitirahat lho. Ada apa sih?" Kata Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya seperti seorang anak kecil. Dia lalu menghempaskan dirinya di kursi di sampingku sambil terus cemberut. _Cute_ sekali. Aku dan Hinata berbeda kelas. Walaupun begitu, ia selalu mau menghampiriku saat istirahat dan makan siang bersama. _So sweet, _kan?

"Hehe. Maaf Hinata, tadi aku tadi melamun. Begini..." Lalu tanpa diminta aku pun menceritakan semuanya. Seperti biasa.

Saat bercerita, aku bisa merasakan, banyak pasang mata menatap kami dari segala arah. Yah, lebih tepatnya Hinata. Jika cowok terpopuler adalah cowok Uchiha itu, maka cewek terpopuler adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Yey! Selamat untuk sahabatku tersayang!

Mau tau kenapa Hinata adalah gadis yang paling terkenal dan diincar di sekolah? Pertama, dia cantik. Lelaki paling nggak tahan dengan gadis cantik kan? Kedua, dia kaya. Hinata itu keturunan bangsawan. Hinata sih selalu berpenampilan biasa saja dan sederhana orangnya, namun karena nama keluarga Hyuuga-nya yang kondang seantero Jepang, siapapun tahu dia kaya raya. Tentu saja tak hanya itu yang membuatnya terkenal. Dia baik, pintar, pemalu, dan selalu membuat orang disekelilingnya entah kenapa jadi ingin melindunginya. Tipikal seorang putri sejati. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil. Cobalah mencoba melukai Hinata dan kau berurusan dengan Haruno Sakura dan tenaga brutalnya.

Setiap kali berjalan atau berada disebelah Hinata, aku selalu ingin ketawa. Mau tau kenapa? Karena saat mereka menatap Hinata, mereka otomatis akan menatapku. Aku dengan kacamata setebal lima senti, jelek, dan beraura suram. Mereka jadi ragu, apakah terus menatap kami atau tidak. Haha. Seperti sekarang ini. Oh ya, sebenarnya, Hinata juga bukan murid dari daerah sini. Dia ikut pindah ke sekolah ini menemaniku setahun yang lalu.

"Huwaa... Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata? 'Cinta'? Tema konyol macam apa itu?" Teriakku dengan histeris, sengaja untuk membuat orang-orang yang menatap Hinata takut dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan nampaknya sukses.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menghadapi tingkahku. Cantik sekali.

"Hihi. Tenanglah Sakura-chan. Sasuke-kun nggak seburuk itu. Apa kamu mau setahun lebih lama belajar disini? Apa salahnya melukis bersama satu kali saja? Lagipula, bukankah dulu kau dan Sasuke-kun akrab sekali?"

Aku mengeluarkan nasi yang sedang dalam setengah perjalanan ke kerongkonganku.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah akrab dengan cowok rambut ayam itu." Tepisku sambil mendengus panjang. Sangat tidak dianjurkan sebenarnya untukku yang notabene memakai kacamata setebal lima senti, karena ketika mendengus sebagian uap nya akan membuat kacamata berembun. Huuft... Oke, tarik nafas, satu.. dua..

"Lalu foto apa ini, Sakura-chan?" Hinata mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menunjukkan padaku fotoku dan _dia_ saat berusia lima tahun. Di dalam foto itu, aku memeluknya dari belakang, kami berdua tersenyum lebar. Yieeks.

"Itu foto rekayasa." Kataku sambil merebut foto itu.

"Hihi. Bicara apa kamu, Sakura-chan? Bukankah _aku_ sendiri yang mengambil foto kalian?"

Hening.

_Krik._

"Oke, oke. Dulu kita bertiga pernah saling kenal." Kataku sambil melanjutkan makan bento. Oke, keisengan Hyuuga Hinata nggak lucu.

"Pernah kenal? _Sangat _kenal, maksudmu?" Kata Hinata sambil ikut makan bento. Koreksi, nggak lucu sama sekali.

"Haha." Jawabku asal saja.

"Sakura-chan..." Dia memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

"...heem?"

"... Ehm... Bukan hal penting kok," Kata Hinata dengan nada riang yang dipaksakan. Dia menunduk memandang bekalnya.

Aku berhenti makan, merasakan bahwa ada yang aneh. Hinata merasa tak enak padaku. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku akan selalu jadi sahabatmu, kan?"

Hinata sejenak kaget mendengar kata-kataku. Kami saling berpandangan.

"Aku juga akan selalu jadi sahabatmu, kan?"

Kami berdua tertawa.

Aku dan Hinata bertukar pandang, saling mengerti. Inilah yang kusuka dari Hinata; bukan karena rupanya, bukan karena latar belakangnya, hanya sebuah alasan sederhana yang membuatku menyukainya.

Dia selalu berada disisiku.

.: oOo :.

_Teng… Teng… Teng…_

Suara lonceng raksasa membahana ke seluruh sekolah, menandakan pelajaran hari ini usai sudah.

Akhirnya, pelajaran matematika selesai. _Kami-sama_, apa salahku hingga aku tak bisa mengerti apa itu sin cos tan? Istilah apa itu? _Hell, _bukankah matematika itu angka? Kemana perginya angka-angka satu sampai sepuluh itu? Apa orang-orang jaman dahulu tiba-tiba merasa frustasi dengan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus gila yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, dan tiba-tiba mendapat ide jahil, '_Shit_, aku bosan dengan angka-angka ini. Mari masukkan sesuatu yang baru. Bagaimana jika kita masukkan beberapa kata aneh diantara angka ini dan lihat, bagaimana lucunya ekspresi anak cucu cicit buyut kita yang polos ini seribu tahun dari sekarang ketika mencoba memecahkan kode ini?'

_F to the u to the c to the k. _

Aku memasukkan buku-buku ke tasku dengan cepat, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dan d_ia _ada di depan pintu itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Uchiha? Minggir." Kataku tak sabar menghadapi tatapannya yang tak enak padaku itu. _Mood_-ku sedang jelek karena pelajaran laknat barusan.

"…Ibu mengundangmu makan malam." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan cuek.

Bayangan suram tentang tante costan lenyap dari benakku. Sebuah senyum pun merekah diwajahku. Mikoto-san, ibu cowok Uchiha ini, sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Ibuku sendiri meninggal saat aku berusia tujuh tahun. Sejak kecil, setiap ada waktu, Bibi Mikoto selalu merawatku. Paman Fugaku dan Itachi-nii juga orang yang baik. Tentu saja, dalam setiap keluarga tak semuanya orang baik. Salah satunya di keluarga Uchiha yang sayang sekali mempunyai anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini. Cowok paling menyebalkan yang kukenal.

"Jangan melamun, baka." Teriak si rambut pantat ayam.

Nah.

Dia benar-benar menguasai ilmu bagaimana cara merusak _mood_ seseorang.

"Geez. Apa urusanmu, Uchiha?" Jawabku sama cueknya.

Kami berjalan tanpa kata selama perjalanan ke rumahnya menaiki _limousine_ perak milik keluarganya. Dan para gadis yang melihat kami terus berteriak kesal. "Kenapa cewek jelek itu selalu dekat-dekat Sasuke-sama?" Oh nona, kau kira AKU mau dengan sukarela berjalan di samping Uchiha Sasuke?

.: oOo :.

**Normal POV**

Tsubasa, supir keluarga Uchiha ini selalu merasakan aura aneh antara tuan mudanya dan nona muda disebelahnya. Walaupun sudah lama mereka bersama, aura permusuhan itu masih terasa kental sampai sekarang. Ditambah lagi perbedaan penampilan fisik yang mencolok diantara keduanya. Sasuke mencerminkan anak muda jaman sekarang yang modern, mengikuti mode dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya serta cuek, sementara Sakura adalah gadis yang tampak berantakan, jelek, dari luar benar-benar terlihat seperti orang pendiam yang kutu buku, tapi kenyataannya dia orang yang supel, cerewet, dan nilainya tak tergolong istimewa seperti majikannya.

_Tetapi... Seandainya Sasuke-sama dan Sakura-sama akrab_, menurutnya, _mereka sangat cocok sebagai pasangan_. Keduanya akan bisa saling melengkapi. Sasuke yang rupawan, jenius, namun tak banyak bicara dan Sakura yang tergolong jelek, tak terlalu mencolok, namun sangat kritis dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu. Pernah sekali dia mengusulkan hal itu, lalu tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya sebuah pisau virtual langsung terlempar ke arahnya, nyaris mengenai lehernya. _Nyaris_. Tak hanya itu, disekeliling Sakura terasa ada aura orang yang siap membunuh. Dan dengan suara yang sangat menakutkan, Sakura menjelaskan padanya seperti apa hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke tak membantah. Dia malah cuek mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_, membiarkan Sakura menceritakan 'dongeng' kepada supirnya.

Tsubasa merinding mengingat kenangan itu. _Tak akan pernah lagi deh menyinggung Sakura-sama mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke-sama_.

_Tak akan._

Hari ini, tak seperti biasanya, Tsubasa melirik dari balik spion dan terlihat Sakura tertidur saat perjalanan. Sasuke, seperti biasanya, sibuk mengutak-atik _iPad_ baru nya.

Sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran supir berusia 35 tahun itu.

Di tikungan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tajam, ia berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengerem, menyebakan penghuni mobil bergeser spontan.

Kepala Sakura sekarang bersandar di pundak Sasuke. Lucu sekali melihat wajah tuan muda-nya yang kaget.

Sasuke hampir saja mendorong Sakura dengan cuek agar ia terbangun—jika ia tidak melihat wajah Sakura yang nampak lelah. Ia menghela nafas. Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sore. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Sang supir tersenyum kecil.

.: oOo :.

**Sakura POV**

Kenapa ya? Terasa harum yang enak sekali. Harum yang sudah lama kukenal. Harum yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Perlahan-lahan, aku membuka mataku. Sepertinya, bantalku agak keras hari ini. Dan sosok yang pertama kulihat adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang saat itu juga sedang menatapku. Terlalu dekat.

"_OH_. _MY_. _GOD_. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Keluar!" Teriakku dengan muka merah padam, mencari bantal, guling, atau apapun untuk dilemparkan ke muka si _pervert_ itu.

Anehnya, aku tak menemukan benda apapun.

Anehnya, kasurku berwarna hitam, padahal seingatku berwarna biru muda.

Anehnya, kamarku sempit sekali.

Dan lebih anehnya, aku terjatuh kebawah... jok mobil?

Eh? Eh? Eh?

"Tch. Ngomong apa kau, Haruno. Ini di dalam mobil_ku_, baka. Dan baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang bisa jatuh dari atas kursi mobil." Kata Uchiha sambil bertepuk tangan. Melihat mukanya membuatku ingin melemparkan durian ke wajahnya. Berkatnya, kini aku ingat dimana dan sedang apa aku sekarang.

"Si-siapa yang jatuh, Uchiha? Mobilmu terlihat kesepian dan tiba-tiba seperti memerlukan sebuah pelukan dariku." _No comment_. Aku tahu ini alasan konyol.

Dan, lebih konyolnya lagi, _dia _tertawa.

_God, he is handsome._

"Berhenti tertawa. Ini nggak lucu!" Teriakku dengan muka merah padam dan gigi bergemelutuk.

"Siapa yang tertawa? Mobilku _memang_ terlihat kesepian dan tiba-tiba seperti ingin mendengarkan suara merduku." Jawab si penyanyi jalanan Uchiha.

"Itu kata-kataku, Uchiha. Cari kata-katamu sendiri." Balasku sambil berusaha berdiri—dan jatuh lagi dengan mengerikan karena menatap atap mobil. Aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh.

_Mental note_ : Bunuh Uchiha Sasuke sesegera mungkin. Dan dengan cara setragis mungkin.

.: oOo :.

**Normal POV**

_Limousine_ itu berjalan cepat dan memasuki sebuah rumah—lebih tepatnya mansion—yang mewah. Disekeliling rumah megah itu terlihat rimbunan pepohonan yang ditata elegan. Tepat di depan rumah terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur yang dihiasi oleh sepasang cupid mungil yang terbuat dari perunggu. Patung yang indah. Setiap kali Sakura kesini, dia tak pernah bosan memandang kedua patung ini. Patung perlambangan cinta yang cantik, menurut Sakura.

Patung cupid cilik yang sempurna.

.: oOo :.

**Sakura POV**

Patung yang sangat indah. Begitu penuh romansa, mengundang rasa kagum bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya, termasuk aku. Patung itu tambah berkilauan saat terkena cahaya matahari sore.

Aku tak menyadari ada orang lain yang sejak tadi menatapku.

"Tch. Dilarang mencuri, Haruno." Bisik Uchiha di kupingku. Lagi-lagi.

Eh, tunggu.

Apa katanya barusan?

_Mencuri?_

"Haha. Lucu sekali, Uchiha. Perlu kau ketahui, aku tak tertarik dengan benda apapun yang telah kau sentuh." Ujarku sambil melotot padanya. Heran aku, ada juga orang se-PD dia di dunia ini.

"Ha? Benarkah? Bukankah hobimu mengumpulkan benda apapun yang pernah kupakai, Haruno?" Uchiha benar-benar perlu kubawa ke psikiater khusus penyakit otak.

Sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan apapun, sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Tanpa menoleh pun aku bisa menebak siapa orang ini.

"Bibi," aku tersenyum sambil menyambut pelukan Bibi Mikoto. Entah kenapa, berada di dekat orang ini membuatku merasa sangat nyaman.

Bibi Mikoto tersenyum lebar. "Sakura… Sudah lama sekali tante tak bertemu denganmu. Tante sangat kesepian hanya dikelilingi oleh lelaki. Apalagi kedua anak tante sekarang marah kalau tante peluk. Misalnya saja kemarin, Sasuke—"

"Cukup, _**Ibu.**_ " Kata Uchiha. Memberi penekanan pada kata 'Ibu' dengan tatapan mengancam.

Cih... Anak seperti apa yang mengancam ibunya sendiri, Uchiha?

Hem, apakah sudah kuberi tahu kalau Uchiha itu sebenarnya lemah terhadap keluarganya? Dan diantara keluarganya, Bibi Mikoto inilah yang sebenarnya paling menguasai dan sulit dilawan. Walaupun mungkin sulit dipercaya, bahkan _dia_ takut kepada ibunya.

Setelah sedikit ngobrol, kami lalu masuk. Dan, uhm, rumahnya memang bagus, luas, dan mewah sekali. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menderskripsikannya. Yang jelas, aku bisa tersesat jika berjalan sendirian di rumah ini. Lampu _canderlair_ menggantung indah diatas _hall_ rumah itu, lukisan-lukisan berbingkai berjajar di dinding rumah, begitu pula dengan perabot-perabot lainnya. Warna rumah disini didominasi oleh warna emas, putih, dan perak. Lantai pertama isinya ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, kamar pelayan, kamar tamu, blablabla. Lantai kedua isinya kamar para Uchiha, perpustakaan, dan ruangan-ruangan lain yang bersifat tertutup untuk umum. Lantai tiga isinya buku-buku, dokumen-dokumen, dan alat-alat bekerja Paman Fugaku. Ah, diatap ada kolam renang, alat untuk membuat _barbeque_, dan teropong bintang. Enak sekali kan menjadi seorang Uchiha?

Intinya? Pikirkan saja sendiri.

Dan jika kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu sedetil itu tentang rumah Uchiha, coba saja kau bayangkan jadi aku yang sejak kecil sudah mengenal mereka, dan kau tau kan seberapa besar rasa ingin tahu ketika kita masih kecil. Jadi... Yah, begitulah.

Kami pun berjalan ke arah ruang makan, dan disana telah duduk Paman Fugaku, Itachi-nii dan... ayahku?

"Ayah? Sedang apa ayah disini?" Kataku sambil menghampiri ayahku dan memeluknya.

"Tentu saja untuk makan bersama." Kata ayahku sambil tersenyum dan balik memelukku. Biasanya, walaupun aku diundang makan disini, itu berarti ayahku bekerja sampai larut dan tak bisa menemaniku, makanya biasanya dia meminta Paman dan Bibi untuk mengundangku. Tapi toh aku senang bisa makan bersama, jadi aku tak menanyakannya lebih jauh.

Kami pun makan bersama dengan diselingi cerita masing-masing dari kami.

.: oOo :.

**Normal POV**

Mikoto memandang Sakura yang sedang makan dihadapannya itu, dan mau tak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa sekarang Sakura lebih tertutup kepada semua orang setelah ia pindah sekolah disini. Mikoto berhenti makan dan berbicara, "Sakura..."

Dan gadis itu menatapnya dan menjawab dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan, "Hyaa, Bihbi?"

Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tsk, tsk. Kau makan seperti babi."

Dan terdengar bunyi 'duagh' keras dari bawah meja.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yah, setidaknya Sakura masih akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, Sasuke, apa menurut kalian sekolah kalian sekarang lebih baik daripada yang dulu?"

Sakura tersedak makanannya sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jarang-jarang topik seperti ini diangkat saat makan.

"Biasa saja kok, Bibi." Jawab Sakura dengan sedikit kaget.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"Ayolah, anak-anak. Ini sudah setahun berlalu kan. Terutama kamu, Sakura..." Kata-kata Mikoto terhenti saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Sementara Sakura hanya menunduk menatap steak di piringnya. Fugaku, Itachi, dan ayah Sakura mengerling ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Suasana seketika itu berubah drastis, dari suasana hangat menjadi tegang.

Aneh.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mikoto menarik nafas panjang, dan menusuk-nusuk daging didepannya dengan garpu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

Ayah Sakura menatap orang-orang didepannya dengan perasaan tak enak. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kenangan lamanya. Kalau bukan karena Sakura yang saat itu menangis dan memohon padanya untuk tak menceritakan apapun ke siapapun saat dia sadar, ia pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya ke keluarga Uchiha. Sejak Sakura masuk di sekolah barunya, ia begitu sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain. Memang, seperti kata Sakura saat mengatakan tujuannya masuk sekolah baru, Sakura hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa perselisihan. Dan anaknya pun menjadi tak mencolok di sekolah barunya. Teman-temannya tak ada yang tahu soal masa lalu Sakura, kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata yang bahkan ikut menemani Sakura pindah sekolah. Yah, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk berkata jujur?

Sang ayah berdehem, "Ehm... Sebenarnya, soal Sakura..."

Sang ayah melirik ke arah putrinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan kondisiku sekarang." Kata Sakura dengan sedikit panik karena mendapat _feeling_ jika ayahnya akan berbicara tentang hal yang tak ingin didengarnya.

Sakura menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan 'tolonglah-ini-belum-saatnya'. Dan sang ayah pun terdiam.

"Sudahlah, kita lupakan dulu soal pembicaraan ini." Kata Fugaku sambil melanjutkan makan. Yang lain setuju.

"Er, jadi, siapa yang mau tambah nasi?" Sang Nyonya Uciha berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan.

.: oOo :.

Setelah makan selesai, Fugaku, Mikoto, dan ayah Sakura menuju ke ruang kerja Fugaku untuk membicarakan soal bisnis. Itachi sendiri kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah-nya. Sakura yang tak mau berduaan dengan Sasuke pun meninggalkan ruangan. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga, menyusuri ruangan-ruangan dan tiba di tempat favoritnya di rumah Uchiha, dimana lagi kalau bukan di atap rumah. Dari sini bulan dan bintang terlihat indah dan berkilau. Kolam renang, pepohonan, dan bangunan lain juga terlihat dari sini.

Dari semua itu, yang Sakura paling sukai yaitu saat ia bisa tiduran di atas kursi pantai beratapkan bulan bintang yang terlukis di awan dengan sangat indah. Semilir angin pun berhembus lembut. Sakura merasa tenang di tempat ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin, dan hampir tertidur jika sebuah benda tak terlempar ke arahnya—ke _muka-_nya dengan kasar.

".HA. Apa maumu?" Kata Sakura tanpa menoleh ke arah datangnya lemparan.

"Wah, wah. Hebat. Kau bisa langsung tahu ini aku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke mendengarkan Sakura menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "Tentu saja", "Kau orang paling kasar", "jahat", atau semacamnya tapi tak ia dengarkan.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi di samping Sakura dan meletakkan dua buah gelas di atas meja di tengah mereka.

"Tuh, mimum. Dari ibu." Kata Sasuke cuek, namun matanya nampak sedikit khawatir saat melihat Sakura yang sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Sayang sang nona berambut merah muda itu tak menyadarinya.

Sakura bangun dari kursi nya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Dan kau kira aku mau melakukan apapun yang kau suruh?" Kata Sakura sambil memainkan kacamatanya yang tebal; berlagak seperti seorang detektif.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang, dan sukses membuat Sakura menggigil kedinginan. Sekedar informasi, Sakura masih memakai seragamnya.

_Tuh kan, _batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas, berdiri dan berjalan mengambil benda yang tadi dilemparkannya kearah Sakura. Dia lalu menatap Sakura dan mendekatinya.

"A...-Apa?" Kata Sakura sambil mundur selangkah, matanya menunjukkan kepanikan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Lagi.

"Kau memang masih anak-anak..."

Dia memakaikan benda yang dienggamnya, yang ternyata selimut berwarna abu-abu, ke Sakura yang ia tahu kedinginan.

Ketika Sasuke berada di hadapannya, Sakura baru menyadari, Sasuke kini tak lagi mengenakan seragamnya. Ia sudah berganti baju dengan kaos warna putih dan jeans hitam. Rambut dan wajahnya diterangi cahaya rembulan, dan kadang-kadang angin menghembus rambutnya dengan lembut.

Siapapun gadis yang melihatnya pasti akan meleleh, apalagi jika ditatapnya. Onyx hitam itu tampak begitu dalam, begitu mengintimidasi. Namun sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari iris mata indah itu. _Dia tampan juga, _pikir Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

_Sakura! Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?_ Batinnya mengingatkan.

Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba, kemudian ia menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan keras sebelum berkata dengan lantang, "Kau dilarang menatapku dengan tatapan mesum-mu itu!"

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya, sedikit mengernyit kesakitan akibat injakan Sakura. Sakura benar-benar serius menginjaknya. Gadis kecil itu ternyata energik sekali.

"Mesum? Jangan salah, kecil. Kau masih belum cukup umur." Ia tersenyum kecil.

Muka Sakura langsung memerah. "Berhenti mengejekku! Kembalilah ke alammu, _baka_. Kembalikan ketenanganku. _Hush Hush_!"

Sakura tak bisa membalikkan kata-kata Sasuke yang menyebutnya kecil, karena faktanya ia _memang_ lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke menyadari hal ini.

"Kau tak menyangkal bahwa kau memang kecil. Apa salahnya anak kecil minum susu? Berusahalah supaya jadi lebih tinggi."

"Ikkh! Apa maksudmu? Kau yang terlalu tinggi, Uchiha. Diantara cewek-cewek di kelaspun _kau_ tau _aku_ itu termasuk tinggi. Kau itu ya, sombong, belagu—" Kata Sakura sambil kembali mengoceh tentang kejelekan-kejelekan Sasuke yang lain.

Cukup lama juga Sakura berbicara, sebenarnya.

Sakura masih terus berbicara sampai ia menyadari Sasuke tak lagi mendengarkannya, melainkan sibuk bermain dengan HP-nya. Namun iris onyx itu masih sedikit curi-curi pandang ke arah sang gadis melalui pantulan cahaya ponselnya.

"…—Dan kau bahkan tak punya sopan santun untuk mendengarkan orang yang bicara padamu!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan tiduran membelakangi Sakura, sehingga Sakura tak menyadari Sasuke yang tertawa kecil atas tingkahnya.

_Sialan kau, Uchiha._

Sakura akhirnya menyadari percuma saja berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia duduk di kursinya dan mengakui bahwa memakai selimut bukan ide yang terlalu buruk. Dan barangkali, minum susu hangat dalam kondisi kedinginan juga bukan ide yang terlalu buruk? Hmm...

Sakura memandangi kedua gelas didepannya, aroma susu coklat itu menggodanya. Sakura lalu mengambil gelas biru yang berada di kanan, dan merasakan kehangatan ketika tangannya menyentuh gelas itu. Sakura memandang susu coklat dihadapannya, lalu diteguknya perlahan-lahan. Ternyata, rasanya sesuai dengan tampaknya. Lezat sekali. Gadis berkacamata itu baru menyadari rasa laparnya ketika meneguk cairan hangat itu, dan bersyukur kini ada yang mengganjal perutnya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang memunggunginya dari balik gelasnya saat ia meneguk susu coklat. Kacamata-nya berembun karena kepulan uap dari susu coklat-nya, membuat matanya tak jelas untuk melihat dan dilihat. Bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit dan hanya sebuah kata yang berhasil keluar, "...Makasih,"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas, sukses membuat gadis itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"...Hn,"

.: oOo :.

Keesokan harinya, tersebar kabar bahwa di kelas XI-A-1, kelas Sasuke dan Sakura, akan kedatangan murid baru. Berita ini berasal dari Shikamaru, sang ketua OSIS SMA Konoha. Saat itu dirinya tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan para guru ketika akan menemui Pembina OSIS untuk membicarakan proker yang akan datang. Ia benar-benar menyesali mengatakan hal itu pada Lee, karena selanjutnya dalam sekejap berita itu meluas, dan semua orang mengerubungi Shikamaru untuk meminta keterangan yang lebih mendetail.

"Lalu, seperti apa orangnya? Cewek atau cowok?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan logat Cina-nya yang masih sedikit terbawa saat ia berbicara. Tenten namanya.

"Dia benar. Ceritakan pada kami. Jangan pelit info dong!" Lanjut Lee, cowok dengan alis tertebal seantero sekolah.

Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia tidak suka keramaian. Dia sangat _sangat_ amat menyesali mengatakan pembicaraan para guru yang tak sengaja didengarnya itu pada teman-temannya.

Shikamaru menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya sambil menatap bosan ke arah teman-temannya. Jelas sekali pikiran mereka; 'Cepat-katakan!'

Kemudian, dia kembali menceritakan tentang si murid baru dengan nada amat sangat terpaksa.

Tubuh ramping.

Rambut pirang panjang.

Mata _aquamarine._

.: oOo :.

Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan kuda dari rumahnya. Jika hari ini dia datang terlambat lagi, Kakashi-sensei mengancam akan 'berbicara' dengan ayah Sakura—yang uh oh, tak akan bagus bagi masa depan Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu melewati jalan pintas menuju ke sekolahnya, yaitu melewati halaman belakang rumahnya, lurus melewati tiga rumah tetangganya, belok kanan memasuki taman di sudut kompleks perumahan itu, dan berjalan melewati pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak menjulang ke arah angkasa, dan dibalik sebuah pohon ginko tua yang cukup tua, ada sebuah lubang di dinding bangunan yang menembus ke bagian samping sekolah, sehingga Sakura yang unggul dalam bidang olahraga hanya perlu berlari ke kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Jika dihitung, hanya memerlukan waktu lima menit dari rumahnya. Menghemat waktunya sebanyak lima belas menit. Benar-benar jalan pintas.

Sakura berhenti berlari ketika bayangan dirinya terpantul di kaca yang memang dipasang di tangga. Ia belum mengucir rambutnya, kacamata pun terlupakan olehnya. Sakura menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. Dengan panik ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, bersyukur tak ada yang melihatnya.

Ia membuka tasnya, jari-jemarinya mencari karet atau benda apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk mengucir rambutnya. Setelah mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya, tangannya kini sibuk mengepang rambutnya, mengakibatkan rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Ia lalu mencari kacamata-nya yang untungnya terbawa juga dalam tas dan memakainya. Terakhir, ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan poni panjangnya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan cepat—di dalam sekolah dilarang berlari—dan sampailah Sakura di depan kelasnya. Terdengar suara Kakashi-sensei dari dalam.

Sakura melihat jam tangan hitam-nya sekali lagi, dan berpikir, _sedang apa sensei di kelas? Pelajaran harusnya baru dimulai lima belas menit lagi._

Sakura tersenyum dengan gugup. _Aku nggak telat kan?_ Pikirnya.

"Oi, minggir." Sebuah suara datang dari belakang Sakura.

_Uchiha. _Ia langsung mengenali siapa pemilik suara _baritone_ itu. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Merasa berkuasa, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Memang seperti itu."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya lagi.

Sasuke lalu mendahului Sakura dan membuka pintu kayu didepannya.

.: oOo :.

_"Cantik sekali."_

_"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"_

_"Aku ingin berteman dengannya!"_

"_Siapa tadi namanya?"_

"_Apa dia blasteran?"_

Bisik-bisik langsung menyebar dikelas saat Kakashi-sensei masuk bersama si murid baru. Dan seluruh murid dikelas langsung terdiam memandang si murid baru. Apalagi setelah ia selesai memperkenalkan diri, semua cowok langsung mengacungkan tangan ingin bertanya, sementara para cewek mendengus kesal.

Kakashi-sensei sampai harus menggedor papan tulis untuk menenangkan kelas. Tapi hal itu tak cukup untuk menghentikan para cowok dari melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk si gadis berambut lurus panjang itu.

_"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"_

_"Maukah kau main bersamaku sepulang sekolah nanti?"_

_"Hei gadis, boleh minta nomer HP?"_

Seperti itulah kebayakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Si gadis hanya tersenyum dan tak menjawab, sampai sebuah pertanyaan menarik perhatiannya.

_"Untuk apa kau pindah sekolah disini?"_

Si gadis menghempaskan rambut panjangnya yang terurai kebelakang, menegakkan dadanya, dan tersenyum penuh rasa percaya diri, membuat cowok-cowok kembali terpesona.

_"...Aku mencari seseorang,"_

Sebelum ada yang bisa menanggapi, pintu kelas terbuka, dan Sasuke serta Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Apa? Ini belum bel masuk."

"Sasuke." Kata si murid baru dengan ekspresi bahagia. Dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Para murid kelas itu langsung mematung ketika melihat Sasuke, belum pernah pemuda berambut hitam itu raut wajahnya segusar kali ini. Mereka semua mundur satu langkah ke belakang.

"Uchiha, minggir!" Kata sebuah suara dari belakang Sasuke. Sakura harus mendorong Sasuke dulu baru akhirnya ia bisa masuk.

Sang murid baru menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya kembali terbelalak, "...Sakura?"

Sakura bingung melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak marah, ia baru berbalik ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya dikenalnya memanggilnya, dan berbalik.

Mata dan mulutnya menganga lebar, dan sebelum ia bisa memproses apa yang dilihatnya, sebuah tamparan mengarah kearahnya.

_Plak!_

Pipi kanan Sakura langsung terasa panas, dan bekas jari-jari si murid berambut pirang tertempel dengan jelas disitu. Jelas, ia menampar Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sakura sekarang menunduk, kacamata-nya terlempar dan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

Si murid baru maju dan menarik kerah baju Sakura, dan saat ia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura, Kakashi-sensei menyelanya.

"Yamanaka Ino, cukup. Duduklah disamping Temari, gadis berkuncir dua di baris kedua dari meja depan itu." Suara Kakashi-sensei tetap tenang, tapi jelas aura disekitarnya tak menerima adanya bantahan.

"Tch," Ino, si murid baru, melepaskan Sakura yang masih menunduk—dan sedikit gemetaran.

Sasuke mengambil kacamata Sakura, lalu tanpa peringatan apa-apa menarik tangannya, dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Tak menghiraukan panggilan Kakashi-sensei dan decakan kaget teman-temannya serta Yamanaka Ino yang melihat dengan muka horror.

.: oOo :.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati koridor-koridor kelas yang sepi karena pelajaran sudah dimulai. Sakura akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan Sakura menabraknya. Sakura mengerjap, _kenapa aku mau saja mengikutinya?_

Mereka sekarang ada dihalaman belakang sekolah yang cukup sepi, maklum disisi lain tempat itu ada sebuah tong sampah besar. Untung saja hari ini isinya kosong sehingga tak ada bau tak enak yang tertangkap hidung mereka. Dan dibelakang mereka ada sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu yang agak tua.

"Kau nggak papa?" Kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat.

"…"

"Hei?"

"…"

"Haruno, jawab aku." Kata Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

Sakura mengambil kacamatanya yang masih dipegang Sasuke, dan melepaskan tangannya yang juga digenggam olehnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat memori masa lalu itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Benar kan, datang juga hari ini. Apa kataku?" Kata Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia lari sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura, tak mengejarnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sakura. Soal hari _itu_.

Sakura kembali ke kelas dengan memasang ekspresi seperti tak ada apa-apa, minta maaf, dan kembali duduk—tak mendengarkan penjelasan pelajaran apapun hari itu. Sementara Sasuke, kembali setelah istirahat pertama dengan raut muka yang kembali _stoic_.

.: oOo :.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelas Sakura dan mengajaknya pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak murid yang menyapanya—terutama para cowok. Awalnya, ia merasa risih dan tertekan, namun sekarang tidak. Bahkan, sekarang ia bisa balas menyapa dan tersenyum.

Shikamaru menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah buku.

"Eh? Apa ini, Shikamaru-kun?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan. Dia dan Shikamaru berteman karena Sakura mengenalkan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ah, ini? Ini dari kenalanku, Hinata. Sebuah kontes kecantikan. Nanti yang menjadi juaranya akan menjadi maskot atau model untuk produk-produk yang mereka sponsori. Dan lomba ini berskala nasional, jadi kalau menang kau pasti akan terkenal. Dan kenalanku itu memaksaku untuk menyebarkan ini, tch. _Mendokusai_. Sudah ya Hinata, masih ada dua puluh buku lagi yang harus kusebarkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali berjalan dan berusaha membagikan kertas itu.

Hinata iseng-iseng membacanya saat menuju kelas Sakura. Benar kata Shikamaru, pemenangnya akan mendapat kontrak eksklusif untuk menjadi model dari produk-produk perusahaan itu. Seleksi pertama adalah seleksi dokumen yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa hari lagi. Hmm…

Hinata menutup bukunya saat tiba dikelas Sakura. Dia melongo saat mendapati sosok yang juga sangat dikenalnya, "…Ino?"

Ino yang sedang memasukkan buku-buku ke tasnya mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Hinata. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging diwajahnya.

"Yo, Hinata."

"Se-sedang apa kau disini?" Balas Hinata dengan nada sedikit marah dan mendekatinya. Orang-orang menatap mereka. Tak biasanya Hinata yang kalem seperti ini.

"Hmm… Menurutmu?" Jawab Ino, berdiri dari kursinya.

Hinata menatap Ino dengan tatapan kesal dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya. "Jangan ganggu kehidupan kami lagi."

"Sudahlah, Hinata." Kata Sakura yang auranya sebelumnya tak terasa sama sekali. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Hinata, dan menariknya keluar dari kerumunan orang.

Ino berkata cukup keras, "Malu dengan wajahmu sekarang, Sakura?"

Orang-orang disekitar mereka tertawa mengikuti Ino.

"Diam!" Teriak Hinata sambil menatap marah ke semuanya—terutama gadis berambut pirang panjang didepannya. Kerumunan orang disekitar mereka berkurang karena merasakan hawa yang tak enak. Sakura menyerah dan keluar kerumunan. Sasuke sendiri sudah pergi sejak bel berbunyi.

Ino maju selangkah, walaupun sedikit kaget karena sahabat lamanya itu tiba-tiba bersikap yang sangat tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. _Sakura, kau jahat sekali mengambil semuanya dariku._

_Aku…_

"Kenapa, Hinata? Wajah Sakura sekarang sudah sangat menjijik—"

Kata-kata Ino terputus karena Hinata menamparnya.

Mata _aqua marine_ Ino melebar, "Beraninya kau…"

"Cukup!" Kata Sakura sambil menggedor papan tulis dengan emosi tinggi.

_Aku…_

Sakura menuju kearah Hinata dan Ino, lalu menampar Ino disisi pipi lain yang belum disentuh Hinata.

"Itu bayaran untuk yang tadi, Ino. Selamat datang di sekolah ini. Dan Hinata, ayo pergi. Biarkan saja orang seperti itu." Kata Sakura, sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya.

—_sangat membencimu._

Ino menghentakkan kakinya di atas lantai, "Orang seperti itu? Hah? Orang _secantik_ itu maksudmu, kan?"

Hinata kembali menatap Ino, nada suaranya tampak mengejek. "Sakura-chan jauh lebih cantik darimu."

Ino tertawa tanpa henti, begitu pula orang-orang dikelas itu.

"Oh hahaha. Yayaya, Hinata. Di saat zaman berubah dimana kuda memakan besi. Hahaha."

"Wajah itu menipu, Ino. Sifat kita lebih berharga dari wajah kita. Wajah rupawan dengan sifat jelek tak berarti." Kata Hinata, benar-benar tak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

"Haha. Itu hanya pembelaan bagi orang-orang berwajah jelek seperti Sakura."

Keduanya kembali beradu mata, saling memelototi satu sama lain.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Oh, ya? Kenapa tidak kita buktikan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada menantang. Suara tawa pun padam. Sementara Sakura mulai merasakan feeling tak enak. Uh-oh, ini tak akan baik.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Ayo kita—"

"Ayo kita buktikan." Kata Ino memotong kata-kata Sakura. Kentara sekali aura permusuhan dari Hinata dan Ino.

Ino menatap Hinata, lalu buku yang digenggamnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga mengikuti kontes itu?" Kata Ino, jari telunjuknya yang lentik mengarah ke buku yang dibawa Hinata. Semua sorot mata mengarah ke arah buku itu.

Hinata menatap ke arah buku yang dibawanya. _Benar juga_.

"Boleh saja. Kita buktikan disitu." Kata Hinata sambil mengangguk, mengabaikan teriakan horror Sakura.

"_Deal?"_

"_Deal!"_

"_NOOOOO!"_

.: oOo :.

**To be Continued**

.: OoO :.

Ehm… Gimana? Aneh nggak? Kepanjangan? Gugup nih, karena ini fandom pertama disini jadi agak canggung. Mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya *sungkem dengan ingus bercucuran*

**Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :)**

**.**

—_**Oh my dear **__**friends**__**, how I wish I can always stand by your side.**_

_**Let's start a new adventure!**_

**.**

**.**

_Lots of Love,_

**Aihane-chan**


	2. Remembering & Forgetting are

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Today, My Life Begins by Aihane-chan**

**Second chapter : Remembering and Forgetting are**

**.**

**Warning**** : AU / OOC / Plot seenak jidat**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2! MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA REVIEW-NYA ^^**

**.**

**Beberapa tipe persahabatan:**

**1.) Forever enemies**

**2.) From friends to enemies**

**3.) From enemies to friends**

**4.) Forever friends**

**5.) From friends to lovers**

**.**

**.: Chapter 2 :.**

**Remembering**** is easy for those who have memory, ****forgetting**** is hard for those who have heart.**

**.**

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Ino adalah teman masa kecil. Sekarang? Tidak. Sakura dan Sasuke yang dulu sangat akrab diantara mereka berempat pun memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama marga keluarganya. Belum lagi sejak kedatangan Ino, teman masa lalu mereka yang tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah mereka. Dia menantang Sakura, cewek paling jelek disekolah untuk bersaing dengannya di sebuah kontes kecantikan paling besar di Negara itu.

**.**

**.**

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

Jam antik besar nan tampak kuno di rumah Hinata berdentang tujuh kali, yang artinya saat ini sudah jam tujuh malam. Kedua orangtua Hinata sedang keluar kota, sementara sepupunya—Hyuuga Neji, sedang belajar di kamarnya. Hinata dan Neji memang bukan saudara kandung, namun Hinata sudah menganggap Neji seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Orangtua Hinata mengadopsi Neji karena kedua orangtua Neji meninggal dalam suatu kecelakaan mobil ketika Neji masih kecil. Ayah Neji sendiri adalah saudara kembar ayah Hinata.

Suasana di rumah megah yang bergaya Jepang tua itu sepi, hanya derai air mengalir dari kolam yang samar-samar terdengar. Para pelayan sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini. Karena semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga memang mencintai ketenangan, maka sudah menjadi kode etik bagi para pelayan untuk tak membuat kegaduhan.

Kamar Hinata terletak dibagian pojok barat rumah, dan ruangan disampingnya adalah ruang musik yang kedap suara. Sejak kecil, Hinata gemar memainkan harmonika, karena menurutnya irama nada-nada yang dihasilkan oleh harmonika sangat indah dan beragam.

Kamar Hinata berwarna biru muda, dengan kasur _Queen Size _berwarna putih, TV Plasma, lemari pakaian dari kayu mahoni yang kuat dan luas, lukisan-lukisan pemandangan karya para pelukis terkenal di dunia, kamar mandi, bahkan kulkas juga ada disini.

Tipikal rumah para konglomerat.

.: oOo :.

Hinata masih terkekeh pelan menghadapi Sakura yang tampak seperti seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Setelah pertaruhan itu diadakan, tak ada yang mau mendengarkan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, Ino dan Hinata, dua orang berparas paling cantik di sekolah, akan mengikuti kontes itu jika Sakura ikut. Dan BUM! Tentu saja para siswa tak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Ino dan Hinata bersaing—menentukan siapa yang pantas menyandang gelar sang Ratu Sekolah. Sakura? Bagi murid lain ia hanyalah tiket masuk untuk mengadu Ino dan Hinata.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Hinata membawa Sakura yang masih ngomel kepadanya tentang kontes itu ke rumahnya, karena hari itu mereka memang menjadwalkan Sakura menginap di rumah Hinata. Ukuran tubuh keduanya hampir sama, jadi tak ada masalah soal pakaian.

Hawa negatif kentara sekali disekitar Sakura yang duduk dengan lesu di pojok ruangan, sebuah bantal menutupi wajahnya yang masih memakai kacamata jumbo itu.

"Ufufufu..." Hinata masih saja terkekeh mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Dirinya sendiri tak pernah menyangka bisa jadi selancang dan seberani itu saat emosi.

_Buaaagh_

Sebuah bantal putih terlempar ke arah Hinata, tepat mengenai mukanya.

Cukup keras jika dilihat dari bunyi yang terdengar.

Baru saja bantal itu jatuh dari muka Hinata yang kaget, bantal lain _kembali_ mengenai wajah cantiknya.

"Sakura-chan, sakit." Kata Hinata setelah memperoleh kembali kesadarannya. Hidungnya yang mancung tampak merah.

"Salah sendiri!" Ujar Sakura sambil melemparkan bantal lain ke arah Hinata yang kali ini sukses menghindarinya.

"Hehe," jawab Hinata dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

_Buaaagh_

Kini bantal yang tak bersalah itu terlempar ke arah lukisan padang bunga di ruangan itu, karena Hinata lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar.

"Pokoknya, aku nggak mau ikut!" teriak Sakura cuek sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

_Buaaagh_

Kali ini Hinata mengambil bantal yang dilemparkan Sakura kepadanya dan melempar balik ke gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Lho? Kan nama kita bertiga sudah dikirim Shikamaru, Sakura?" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. Baru kali ini ia bisa meledek Sakura, padahal biasanya dialah yang selalu diledek.

"Duh... Ya..—ya pokoknya aku mengundurkan diri!" kata Sakura dengan cuek sambil memalingkan muka. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri juga menyadari, bahwa Shikamaru itu tipe orang yang tak akan mengubah apa yang sudah dilaksanakan. Dan lagi, dari ceritanya, sepertinya Shikamaru diharuskan membawa beberapa temannya oleh saudaranya itu, dan itu akan membuat Sakura semakin mati gaya jika ia memaksa adu mulut dengan Shikamaru.

"Sakura... Paman Takano pasti akan senang jika kau ikut," lirih Hinata sambil menatap lantai dibawahnya.

Hening.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia tahu, bagaimanapun pada akhirnya ia akan mengikuti kontes itu. Ia sudah mendapat firasat.

"Hhh... Oke, oke. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari pojok ruangan dan duduk di atas kasur di samping Hinata, lalu merebahkan dirinya disitu.

Hinata kembali berwajah cerah. "Syarat? Apa?"

Sakura menatap Hinata dalam. "Aku ikut dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Seketika raut wajah Hinata berubah. Jelas sekali dari wajah Hinata ia tak setuju. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan memaksanya bangun. "Hah? Ta..—Tapi Sakura.."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Sakura.."

"Nggak!"

"Sakura! Kau kan cantik, untuk apa disembunyikan?"

Hinata menarik kacamata Sakura, sepasang mata hijau zamrud bening nan indah itu balas menatapnya. Iris mata emerald itu begitu indah, begitu menawan. Kini Sakura seperti sosok yang berbeda, wajah cantik tanpa kacamata itu mengubah aura dirinya.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati Sakura yang dengan segera membenamkan wajahnya sendiri ke dalam bantal.

Sunyi beberapa saat.

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit soal wajahku lagi," isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

Hinata merasa tak enak hati karena sudah memaksa sahabatnya itu.

Hinata mengelus-elus kepala Sakura. "Sakura-chan... Aku tau kau pasti masih trauma sejak kecelakaan itu. Bukannya aku mau membela Sasukekun, tapi Sasuke-kun ikut pindah kesini kan sejak kejadian itu?"

"Itu hanya karena dia dipaksa orangtuanya."

"Tapi dia selalu disisimu, Sakura-chan. Misalnya—"

Sakura memotong kata-kata Hinata. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "Uchiha sendiri yang waktu itu menyuruhku menjauhinya. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan dia lebih memilih Ino. Sudahlah."

Iris mata Hinata melebar, kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Eh? Kau tak pernah cerita soal itu. Dan mana mungkin Sasuke-kun tega berbicara seperti itu." Ujar Hinata sambil meremas roknya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura menghela nafas lagi, pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Jujur saja, aku _shock_ sekali waktu itu. Kupikir kami sudah cukup dekat... yah, kenyataan memang tak selalu manis, Hinata."

"Sakura-chan—"

"Bisa kita tunda dulu pembicaraan ini, Hinata?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan mata yang membuat Hinata tak bisa menolaknya. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih, Hinata." Gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu membalikkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya.

Tidur.

Mencari ketenangan.

Hinata bangun dari kasur, mematikan lampu dan berjalan keluar dengan pelan. Menyusuri lorong-lorong di rumah itu, lorong yang sudah ia hafal benar seluk beluknya. Ia tiba di ruang keluarga, lalu duduk di atas tatami di sana, membiarkan pintu terbuka sehingga ia bisa menikmati udara malam saat itu. Gadis itu mengambil secangkir teh, mencium harumnya yang menggoda selera, lalu menyuputnya perlahan.

Hangat.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun?_

"Belum tidur?" Sebuah suara menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki berwajah tampan dan berambut coklat panjang yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian duduk disamping Hinata.

"Belum, Neji-nii." Kata Hinata sambil menuangkan teh dan menyajikannya untuk saudara sepupunya itu.

Neji memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang tampak sedih, ia mengenal benar sifat Hinata. "Apa ada masalah, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hi-na-ta."

Neji tersenyum sedikit sambil menyeruput teh-nya. Kebiasaan lama terulang kembali. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Iya, iya. Hinata. Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku. Tapi Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun. Mereka... eer... eem—"

Kalimat itu terhenti.

Hinata bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Lagipula, ia tak enak mengumbar-umbar masalah para sahabatnya.

Seolah mengerti pikiran Hinata, Neji mendahuluinya bicara. "Sudah, sudah. Tak perlu bingung seperti itu. Kalau mereka ada masalah, cobalah berbicara pada keduanya dan pertemukan mereka."

"Hehe. Terimakasih, Neji-nii. Tapi hal itu sulit sekali..."

"Biarkan waktu yang menyelesaikan semuanya, Hinata."

Mereka berdua meminum teh dengan perlahan sambil menatap keindahan cahaya bulan dan bintang yang bersinar cerah, saling beradu satu sama lain.

Walaupun Neji hanya duduk diam disampingnya, hal itu nampaknya cukup untuk menghilangkan kecemasan Hinata sehingga akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.: oOo :.

**21-06-2011**

**07.30 PM**

**From : Yamanaka Ino**

_Jangan lupa perjanjian kita dulu, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke memutar-mutar HP-nya setelah membaca sms dari Ino. Tentu, ia paham maksud kata 'perjanjian' itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata ia tak bisa begitu saja berlari dari masalah satu tahun lalu itu.

Belum sempat ia menjawab sms itu, salah seorang _maid_ di rumah memberitahu bahwa sang ayah memanggil dan menyuruhnya ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

Dengan malas Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan hingga sampai di ruang kerja ayahnya yang terletak di lantai tiga, kemudian mengetuk pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan alisnya ketika mendapati sosok-sosok yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Yo, teme! Apa kabar?"

.: oOo :.

"Nih!" Ino menghempaskan dua buah dokumen ke atas meja Hinata dan Sakura saat mereka datang ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sedikit sakit hati karena Hinata dan Sakura masih bisa tertawa lepas, tanpa dirinya, setelah persahabatan mereka retak.

_Kenapa kalian begitu jahat padaku?_

Sakura menatapnya bingung. "Apa ini?"

Ino menghempaskan rambut pirangnya kebelakang dan menunjuk dokumen itu dengan jari lentiknya, ia terlanjur merasa dongkol. "Kau punya mata, kan?"

Dengan acuh Ino berjalan keluar kelas bersama para murid pria yang menjadi fansnya, mereka yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Bel akhir pelajaran sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, kurang lebih setengah jam lagi.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening, sedikit terluka dengan kata-kata Ino. _Sabar, Sakura._

Hinata menghampirinya dan mereka membaca dokumen itu bersama. Ternyata, itu dokumen pendaftaran kontes kecantikan mereka. Didalamnya terdapat peraturan-peraturan, dan penjelasan tentang seleksi tahap pertama lomba itu. Seleksi tahap pertama cukup sederhana, mereka hanya perlu mengisi dokumen dan melakukan wawancara dengan lima orang juri yang tak disebutkan siapa saja namanya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil tasnya, tangannya masuk dan mencari tempat pensilnya. Setelah ketemu, ia mengeluarkan pulpen dan langsung mengisi formulir tersebut.

_**Nama**__ : Sakura Haruno_

_**Umur**__ : Untuk apa kau tau? Aku tak akan berminat padamu._

_**Tinggi**__ : Oh kau mengejekku?_

_**Berat**__ : Menurutmu sopan menanyai seorang gadis seperti itu?_

_**Sekolah**__ : SMA Konoha_

_**Tanggal Lahir**__ : 28 Maret, dan jika kau tak memberi hadiah saat ultahku, awas saja._

_**Cita-cita**__ : Aku tak perlu memberitaumu, he._

_**Hobi**__ : Apa urusanmu?_

_**Keahlian**__ : Aku bisa membuatmu tak bisa bernafas jika kau terus menanyaiku._

_**Tokoh idola**__ : Jelas bukan dirimu._

_**Motivasi ikut**__ : Oh Zzz._

_**Ciri Kepribadian**__ : zZz._

_**Kata mutiara**__ : zzZ._

_Ps. Go do your own damn business, anyway._

_Pps. Kau membuang waktuku._

_Ppps. Aku lapar._

Sakura tersenyum puas saat selesai mengisi formulir. Ia lalu memasukkan formulir itu ke dalam amplop sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. "Lihat, yang penting aku ikut lomba ini kan, Hinata?"

Bahkan dari balik kamacamata tebalnya pun Hinata bisa merasakan sorot mata Sakura yang terlihat sangat 'licik' dan senang.

Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata juga mulai mengisi formulir dan sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Saat Sakura menyerahkan amplop itu ke Shikamaru, Hinata keluar kelas, membuka HP _Blackberry_-nya, tangannya dengan gesit mencari salah satu contact di HP nya dan meneleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Paman Takano..."

.: oOo :.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Teriak Ino dengan manja ketika Sasuke masuk ke kelas. Ia begitu merindukan pemuda yang setahun ini tak pernah dilihatnya ini. Selama setahun itu, ia terus berusaha melupakan pemuda itu, namun hatinya tak sanggup. Akhirnya, ia pergi menyusul ketiga mantan temannya itu ke Konoha, mempertaruhkan segalanya—termasuk hatinya.

Sudah lima menit berlangsung sejak bel berbunyi. Kakashi-sensei, yang lagi-lagi mengajar di kelas menggantikan Kurenai-sensei, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Karena hari ini _mood_-nya sedang bagus, ia membiarkan saja Sasuke berjalan menuju kursinya dengan cuek.

Saat melewati Ino yang duduk di baris kedua, Ino tersenyum tanpa henti dan berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol, namun tak digubris oleh Sasuke. Gadis itu benar-benar menyukainya, dan tak merasa malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Sakura hanya memandang mereka sebentar lalu memutuskan bahwa pemandangan langit biru lebih menarik baginya. Tanpa sadar gadis itu mengelus dadanya, merasa adanya perasaan aneh yang ada di sana. Rasanya sedikit sakit. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi ketika Sasuke akhirnya berhenti dan mengomeli Ino. Mata _onyx_ dan _aquamarine_ itu saling beradu.

Sejenak pandangan Sakura meredup ketika melirik sosok Sasuke dan Ino yang tampak serasi itu.

_Shit. Kenapa kau terus memperhatikan mereka berdua, Sakura?_ Batin Sakura, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah apa yang membuatnya kesal, namun yang jelas Sakura tak menyukai pemandangan di depannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain dengan asal, dimana saja asal bukan menatap pemandangan itu. Dan ketika memandang para calon siswa baru yang ada di luar gerbang untuk mengikuti tes masuk, entah kenapa Sakura langsung bernostalgia, memori lama tentang hari pertamanya di sekolah lamanya di Suna tiba-tiba saja terulas kembali.

.: oOo :.

_"Hei, hei! Siapa namamu?"_

_"Asalmu dari mana?"_

_Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar satu sama lain di antara anak-anak kelas satu SMA Sunagakure. Sakura, dengan wajahnya yang tanpa kacamata, rambut digerai dan ditata apik, ditambah senyumnya yang hangat, segera saja menjadi pusat perhatian diantara teman-temannya. Ia selalu bisa menarik orang-orang agar selalu mendekatinya. Didekatnya ada Sasuke, Hinata, dan Ino yang juga segera populer. Segera saja, geng mereka menjadi panutan teman-temannya._

_"Yoosha! Aku sudah berhasil menghafalkan nama semua anak di kelas kita!" Teriak Ino ketika mereka berempat pulang bersama._

_"Aku belum semua," kata Hinata dengan suara pelan. Jika diperhatikan, rambutnya disini masih pendek, yaitu masih sebatas telinga._

_"Hehe. Aku juga kok Hinata." Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya._

_"…Tapi kita masih lebih baik daripada seseorang yang bahkan tak mengingat satupun nama," tambah Sakura dengan suara pelan._

_Dan dengan segera pukulan kecil mengarah ke atas kepalanya._

_"Aduh." Teriak Sakura sambil menatap ke si empu-nya tangan yang tadi memukulnya, Sasuke._

_"Hsssh. Sudah, sudah! Baru hari pertama lho. Eh iya, mau berjanji sesuatu?" Kata Ino sambil melirik para sahabatnya. Mukanya nampak sedikit malu-malu._

"_Ino-chan tersipu!" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum yang kemudian disusul tawa keras Sakura dan cengiran Sasuke. Ino memukul mereka bertiga dengan wajah marah, namun rona pink masih menghiasi pipinya._

_"Apa, Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya yang biasa, bukan senyum mengejek seperti tadi. Ino tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya berbicara._

_"Apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap teman ya. Awas kalian kalau berani melupakanku." Kata Ino dengan muka agak memerah._

_Mereka berempat saling menatap satu sama lain cukup lama. Dan lagi-lagi tawa meledak diantara mereka._

_"Tentu saja..." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar._

_"Pasti." Sakura tersenyum senang._

_"Hn," suara khas Sasuke._

_Dan Ino yang tampak malu-malu juga akhirnya ikut tersenyum._

.: oOo :.

Sakura memandang hampa ke arah Sasuke yang tidur dan Ino yang mencatat pelajaran dengan rajin di bukunya.

_Dan kalian yang merusak janji itu._

Sakura menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, tangannya yang satunya sibuk mencorat-coret buku tanpa arti yang jelas. Semilir angin terkadang masuk dan menghempas lembut rambutnya yang dikepang itu.

Dia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata Onyx yang mengawasinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, onyx itu mengamati wajah Sakura dari samping dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam dan lembut. Ia memang tak pandai bersosialisasi, tapi ia tau ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan sang gadis.

_Jangan menatapnya terus, brengsek. _Batinnya mengejek.

Walaupun mereka berdua sering sekali berdebat dalam segala sesuatu, justru hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke mengetahui betul kebiasaan Sakura, hal-hal kecil yang mungkin Sakura sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Sebuah fakta yang Sakura kira pemuda itu tak ketahui.

_Sampai kapan kau mau menutupi wajahmu itu, eh? _Batin sang pemuda berambut raven sambil menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong.

.: oOo :.

**Sakura POV**

Dan saudara-saudari, hari kontes kecantikan itu pun tiba. Sebelumnya, perlu kutegaskan beberapa hal disini. Pertama, aku tetap benci Uchiha. Hal itu tak kan pernah berubah. Kedua, aku tak akan menunjukkan wajah asliku kepada siapapun. Kenapa? Itu bukan urusan kalian. Ketiga, aku dan Yamanaka Ino tak akan pernah berbaikan. Pegang ketiga pernyataanku ini.

Hari ini, seleksi tahap pertama diadakan di Gedung Sannin, gedung pertemuan terbesar di kota itu. Gedung ini biasa digunakan untuk acara-acara yang megundang banyak massa, seperti pertandingan, pernikahan, atau acara-acara dalam lingkup cukup besar.

Dan disinilah aku.

Diantara ribuan gadis-gadis.

Sialan, ramai sekali disini. Aku berdiri seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Hinata dan aku terpisah setelah ia menyeretku untuk daftar ulang—para fansnya memaksanya untuk memberi tanda tangan dan sedikit _chit-chat_. Hinata memang manis hari ini, dia memakai _dress_ berwarna _baby blue_ berenda bunga-bunga kecil, rambutnya dijepit dengan jepit rambut berbentuk mawar perak besar, dan sandal ber-hak tinggi yang juga senada berwarna perak.

Aku? Seragam sekolah saja sudah cukup lah.

Eh wew.

Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?

Kalian tak berharap aku serius mengikuti tes ini, kan?

.

Tengok kanan. Tengok kiri.

Wow, sepertinya orang-orang disini kekurangan bahan pakaian. Lihat saja, banyak yang memakai baju ketat yang memperlihatkan belahan dada dan paha. Yiiieks.

"Hei kau. Sedang apa cewek jelek sepertimu disini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah darah sambil menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya yang sudah di-_manicure_.

Berasa aktris, nona?

Aku tak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan mencari Hinata. Yee saya kan nggak nabrak situ, mbak_. _Sensitif banget sih?

Kali ini, dia mengulurkan kakinya, mungkin maksudnya untuk membuatku terjungkal, namun sayang sekali, gerakan seperti itu tak akan bisa menjatuhkanku. Bukannya menghindar dan pura-pura tak melihat, aku malah menginjak kakinya dengan sepatu sekolahku. Dan dia langsung berteriak kesakitan.

Ia menatapku, tatapan matanya persis seperti sebuah banteng dan aku adalah mandor dengan kain merah-nya.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya aku malah menarik perhatian. Sekarang orang-orang melihat ke arah kami. Sekelompok orang yang tampak sejenis dengannya mendekatinya dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Ia lalu seperti membisikkan sesuatu ke mereka. Hal selanjutnya yang kutahu, dia dan teman-temannya—kelompok kekurangan baju—mengerubungiku.

_Oke Sakura, hilangkan dirimu._

.

Tentu saja gagal.

.

Aku lalu mengalihkan wajahku dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Ei, Karin-chan, sepertinya gadis ini tersesat. Mungkin ia salah mengira kontes kecantikan ini sebagai kontes kejelekan." Seru seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang sambil memegang pundakku untuk mencegahku pergi.

Karin, cewek yang dipanggilnya, menuju kearahku dan menarik rambutku dengan kasar. _Sialan, sakit tau!_

"Maaf, aku tak mau berurusan dengan orang bodoh seperti kalian," ujarku sedikit emosi sambil menepiskan tangannya.

"Apa katamu? Wah, kau anak bandel rupanya." Tangannya yang dingin memegang pipiku. Jari-jarinya yang tajam itu menyusuri pipiku seolah siap menerkamku. Dan benar saja, tangan kanan nya terangkat dan kemudian mengarah kepadaku.

_Ya ampun, kenapa sih cewek jaman sekarang kalau ada apa-apa sukanya main tampar?_

.: oOo :.

**Normal POV**

Seorang kakek berusia sekitar tujuh puluh tahun berjalan mengelilingi gedung yang dipenuhi para kontestan. Ia memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi wajahnya. Matanya mengawasi gerak-gerik peserta didepannya.

Ada peserta yang sibuk memperbaiki riasannya, ada yang mengobrol, ada yang berdoa, ada yang hanya bengong, ah, semua normal. Sang kakek tersenyum.

Ia berjalan lagi. Seolah ia memiliki bakat seorang ninja, seperti tak ada orang yang melihatnya. Tak ada yang mempedulikan kemana kaki itu membawanya melangkah.

"Nona, kau tau dimana Ruang Subashi?" Tanya si kakek ke seorang gadis yang memakai _make-up_ tebal. Si gadis hanya mendengus dan mengalihkan muka dengan cuek.

Si kakek menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang."

"A..-Anu, anda tersesat?" kata seorang gadis berambut indigo yang memakai jepit mawar perak. Hinata.

"Eh? Tidak begitu juga sih. Taukah kamu dimana ruang Subashi?" Tanya si kakek sambil mengamati Hinata.

"Subashi? Bukannya itu tepat diatas sini? Eeng...—" Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "—Oh ya, kalau kita naik elevator itu, ruang Subashi ada di kanan ruangan."

_Penjelasan yang bagus._

"Wah... Darimana kau tau semua itu?"

"Eh? Ada di dalam dokumen pendaftaran, hehe."

_Daya ingat yang bagus._

"Bisakah antarkan kakek kesana?"

"Eh? Emm... Maaf, di papan pengumuman di depan gedung ini tertulis bahwa para peserta tidak boleh naik ke lantai atas tanpa ijin,"

_Keputusan yang bijak._

Sang Kakek berterimakasih dan mengingat-ingat nomor si gadis berambut indigo indah itu.

_Kontestan nomor 5123._

Dia berjalan lagi sambil menanyakan hal yang sama ke berbagai orang sambil mengingat-ingat nomor para kontestan yang menarik perhatiannya.

Pengamatannya terhenti ketika menemukan Sakura yang dikerubungi gadis lain.

_Wah... Penindasan juga terjadi rupanya._

Nampaknya, gadis nomor 2222 yang berambut merah panjang menjadi 'pimpinan'nya. Dan yang diserang adalah gadis berkacamata nan berambut merah muda yang dikepang dua. Terlihat jelas mereka menindas si gadis.

Si kakek tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia lalu mendekati mereka. Saat jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, si gadis berambut merah sudah mengarahkan tangannya siap menampar gadis sederhana itu.

Sang kakek sedikit terkejut melihat si gadis berkepang yang secara refleks menggeser kepalanya ke kanan sedikit sehingga tamparan itu meleset.

Dicoba lagi. Meleset lagi.

Hal itu dilakukan beberapa kali. Jelas sekali si gadis berkepang merupakan ahli beladiri, karena gerakan-gerakan refleks-nya bagus sekali.

_Hm... Kontestan nomor 5575. Boleh juga dia._

Seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut perak panjang mendekati si kakek. "Anda disini rupanya, Sarutobi-sama. Bagaimana?"

Si kakek tersenyum. "Tahun ini banyak peserta yang menarik."

.: oOo :.

_Speaker_ besar di gedung itu berbunyi, meminta para kontestan menuju ruang tunggu yang persis terletak di pojok kanan gedung. Dari situ, nanti para perserta akan dipanggil satu per satu untuk diseleksi secara langsung oleh kelima orang juri.

"Hinata!" Teriak Sakura ketika menemukan sosok gadis berambut indigo itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Hinata tersenyum. "Sakura-chan, kemana saja kamu?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau yang kemana. Tadi aku ketemu gerombolan yang menyebalkan sekali. Untung aku bisa kabur!"

Hinata bermuka sedikit khawatir. "Maaf Sakura. Kau tak papa?"

"Kau tau kan seberapa cepatnya aku berlari?"

"Seperti pencuri,"

"Hah?"

"Hehe, nggak papa kok."

.: oOo :.

Lama sekali.

Sudah tiga jam berlalu sejak kontestan pertama dipanggil. Sementara satu per satu kontestan dipanggil, sisanya menunggu di ruangan ini. Hinata duduk dengan cemas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tenanglah Hinata," hibur Sakura sekenanya. Sakura sendiri sudah ogah-ogahan dan dengan cueknya malah mengemut permen.

Mata Sakura melirik arloji di tangannya. Sejak kontestan pertama dipanggil hingga sekarang, interval jarak waktu satu sama lain berlainan. Ada yang hanya beberapa detik, namun ada juga yang sampai sepuluh menit. Dan mereka tidak bisa menanyakan apa yang diuji kepada peserta lain karena pintu keluar seusai diwawancara berbeda dengan pintu masuknya.

"Kontestan nomor 1000! Silahkan!" Pengeras suara itu berbunyi keras dan cukup keras dan terdengar diseluruh hall itu.

Yamanaka Ino berdiri. Dia berjalan dengan langkah seorang model—dia memang model—dan berjalan dengan sigap. Ia menatap Sakura dan Hinata dengan mata menantang.

.: oOo :.

Ino mengamati para juri didepannya dengan seksama ketika masuk. Yang ada persis ditengah adalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, pria yang disebut Hokage, yaitu sebutan yang diberikan pada tetua atau penasehat bagi para pemilik perusahaan besar. Koneksi Hokage sangat luas dan merupakan orang yang ditakuti di Negara ini. Bisa dibilang, kedudukannya setara dengan Perdana Menteri disini. Disebelah kanannya adalah Senju Tsunade, wanita yang mempunyai _sense_ berpakaian yang bagus dan merupakan seorang dokter jenius paling hebat seantero negara ini. Dia disebut-sebut sebagai calon kuat penerus gelar Hokage. Disebelah kiri Tsunade adalah seorang pria berbadan kekar, beralis tebal, selalu tersenyum kinclong, dan pakaiannya berwarna hijau dari atas sampai bawah. Maito Gay. Dia merupakan master beladiri karena menguasai berbagai macam olahraga dan beladiri. Disebelah kiri Hokage adalah seorang cowok seusia Ino, berambut jabrik berwarna kuning. Dikenal sebagai idola dan musisi paling handal saat ini. Uzumaki Naruto. Cowok nomor dua yang paling diincar setelah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke sendiri ada di meja di samping Naruto, namun sebuah komik menutupi wajahnya sehingga Ino tak mengenalinya.

Kelima juri ini duduk berjejeran, dan didepan meja mereka masing-masing terdapat dua tombol.

Penilaian dilakukan masing-masing juri, dan diakhir wawancara mereka akan menekan tombol. Ada tiga kemungkinan; mereka tak menekan tombol sama sekali, mereka menekan satu tombol, dan mereka menekan dua tombol. Jika jumlah tombol yang sama atau lebih dari lima, maka kontestan akan dipersilahkan keluar melalui pintu yang berwarna hijau untuk bertemu dan menunggu bersama peserta lain yang lolos, dan jika tombol yang menyala kurang dari lima, kontestan dipersilahkan keluar melalui pintu berwarna merah dan dipersilahkan pulang. Di samping pintu masuk, ada sebuah papan yang menunjukkan skala angka dari satu sampai sepuluh, jadi para juri tak perlu menengok meja satu sama lain untuk menjumlah perolehan lampu yang peserta itu dapatkan.

"Yamanaka Ino. Banyak sekali sertifikat dan penghargaan yang kau peroleh." Kata seorang wanita berdada besar, berambut pirang, dan memiliki tato berbentuk diamond di dahinya.

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Tsunade-sama."

"Bisakah kau menyebutkan pada kami apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya sang Hokage, matanya seolah menilai dengan hati-hati.

"Menyebutkan? Saya akan dengan senang hati menunjukkannya."

Ino berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak boleh kalah dari gadis itu.

.: oOo :.

_Lama sekali_. Sakura kembali mengerling arlojinya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Ino dipanggil. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dan mengamati. Nampaknya, bukan hanya dia yang bosan disini. Ada beberapa gadis yang juga bersikap ogah-ogahan.

"Kontestan nomor 1001! Silahkan!" Akhirnya speaker itu kembali berbunyi. Seorang gadis bermata biru _sapphire_ berjalan dengan muka gugup.

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu. Sakura berkali-kali menguap lebar.

Sampai akhirnya _speaker _itu menyebut juga nomor Hinata.

"Hinata, semangat ya." Teriak Sakura ketika akhirnya Hinata dipanggil.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berterimakasih pada Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Jangan berani lari keluar ketika aku masuk lho."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Jika bisa kabur, ia sudah kabur sejak tadi. Sayangnya penjagaan di gedung ini terlalu ketat.

Sakura kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

.: oOo :.

"Kontestan nomor 5575! Silahkan!"

_5575? Aku? Wow._

Sakura memastikan poninya menutup wajahnya, kacamatanya terpasang, kepangannya dibuat sedikit lebih berantakan, dan memasang aura sekelam mungkin. Kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke ruang penjurian.

"Ee..Eh? Kau kontestan nomor 5575?" Tanya seorang pegawai yang memandu Sakura ke ruangan para juri. Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan si pegawai tersenyum janggal sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Begitu Sakura masuk, ia langsung disambut oleh lima orang juri yang menatapnya dari atas kebawah.

Sakura tau mereka! Maito Gai si ahli beladiri, Senju Tsunade si jenius kedokteran, Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Hokage yang selalu muncul di TV dalam acara besar, Uzumaki Naruto si bintang idola, dan... _model rambut itu... Uchiha?_

Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau disini, Uchiha?" Teriak Sakura tak percaya. Ia langsung mengenali Sasuke, walaupun wajahnya masih tertutup komik dan hanya rambutnya yang tampak.

Para juri lain menatap Sakura, sedikit terkejut. Memang, ada beberapa kontestan lain yang juga mengenali Sasuke, tapi Sakura-lah yang tercepat. Dan lagi, dari nada bicara si gadis, tak ada tanda-tanda senang atau kagum, yang ada nada kebencian dan perasaan tak senang.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyingkirkan komik dari mukanya. "Hn,"

"Hehe, kau terkenal eh?" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang membalas dengan menatapnya tajam.

Sang Hokage memulai pembicaraan. "Kau Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura membalas dengan nada yang sebisa mungkin terlihat sangat ogah-ogahan, "Ya?"

"Kesanmu disini cukup berbeda dengan yang ada di formulir," ujar Tsunade.

Sakura bingung. Apanya yang berbeda? Jelas sekali sama.

"Iya, benar sekali, Haruno-san!" Gai-sensei mengangguk dan memperlihatkan senyum 24 karat-nya.

Dia lalu membacakan kertas formulir Sakura.

_**Nama**__ : Sakura Haruno_

_**Umur**__ : 16 tahun_

_**Tinggi**__ : 175 cm_

_**Berat**__ : 43 kg_

_**Sekolah**__ : SMA Konoha_

_**Tanggal Lahir**__ : 28 Maret_

_**Cita-cita**__ : Orang sukses dunia akhirat! The world is MINE!_

_**Hobi**__ : Memasak, menari, menyanyi, beladiri, belajar, mengobrol, mengenal orang lain!_

_**Keahlian**__ : Beladiri, menghafal cepat, acting, dan hal-hal menyenangkan yang lain!_

_**Tokoh idola**__ : Semua orang adalah inspirasi bagiku_

_**Motivasi ikut**__ : Jadi orang yang lebih baik dari kemarin dan hari ini!_

_**Ciri Kepribadian**__ : Pintar, bersemangat, suka berteman dengan orang lain, hehe._

_**Kata mutiara**__ : Pasti bisa!_

Sakura bersumpah itu bukan formulir yang dia kumpulkan. Otaknya kembali ke sebuah nama. Hinata.

"Dan disini juga ada tanda tangan ayahmu. Wow nampaknya keluargamu amat mendukung ya? Bagus sekali!" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum kecil.

Benar saja.

Pasti ayahnya bekerjasama dengan Hinata. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

Juri lain mengerling ke arah Naruto. Walaupun perkataan Uzumaki Naruto yang paling menghibur dan dia selalu tersenyum, sampai sekarang ia belum menekan tombol penuh untuk satupun kontestan. Memang, ada beberapa kontestan yang berhasil membuatnya menekan sebuah tombol, dan itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Begitu pula cowok bermata _onyx_ di sebelahnya. Namun Sasuke lebih parah, ia tak pernah menekan satu tombol pun untuk kontestan manapun. Bisa dibilang, mereka berdua juri tersulit disini.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi sedikit, "Kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu, Uzumaki-san? Hentikan itu."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berbicara seketus itu padanya.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mengejek ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengamati Sakura lagi. Dengan matanya yang luar biasa tajam, samar-samar ia bisa melihat bahwa Sakura mempunyai mata berwarna _emerald_ yang indah dibalik kacamata tebalnya. Kulitnya putih. Rambutnya tebal dan sepertinya terawat. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Ternyata ada juga peserta yang menarik disini.

"Cobalah menyanyi, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya.

Sakura menatap Naruto bingung dan dengan wajah agak memelas, "Tak bisakah kalian langsung mengeluarkanku saja? Aku tak keberatan."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa, Haruno? Kau takut padaku?"

Sakura menginjak-injak lantai dengan keras dengan sepatu hitamnya, "Hah? Yang benar saja!"

Walaupun muka Sakura tak terlihat jelas karena tertutup dengan kacamata dan poni, dari nada bicaranya saja sudah tergambar bahwa ia marah.

Ketiga juri lain mengamati Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura bergantian. Baru kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto tertarik pada salah seorang peserta. Dan baru kali ini ada peserta (gadis) yang bersikap cuek pada dua cowok paling terkenal dan diincar di negara ini.

Naruto kembali bicara dengan senyum mautnya. "Kalau begitu cobalah bernyanyi."

Sakura memalingkan mukanya, "Nggak."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi-lagi gadis ini bersikap cuek padanya.

"Kalau nggak mau aku kesana dan mengambil kacamatamu lho, Sakura-chan." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sakura mundur selangkah. Apa-apaan juri di sini?

"Naruto," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit penekanan pada suaranya.

Naruto tetap menatap lurus ke arah Sakura. "Diam, Sasuke."

Sakura tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, mulutnya terkunci.

Sang Hokage mengelus jenggotnya saat berbicara, "Sudahlah, Haruno. Pada akhirnya semua peserta disini melakukan hal yang diminta para juri, satu juri bisa menanyakan satu hal. Semua itu ada di dalam dokumen. Tidakkah kau baca dokumen tersebut?"

"Eer? Iya.. Tapi..-eh..-uh.. Hhh. Lagu apa?" Sarutobi memang pantas sebagai Hokage, ia punya hawa mengintimidasi yang kuat. Nyali Sakura ciut juga.

"Terserah padamu."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Diulang lagi, tetap sama. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Ternyata memang tidak bisa.

Sebenarnya, Sakura dulu pandai bernyanyi. Sewaktu kecil, ia bahkan pernah menjadi penyanyi cilik. Namun semenjak ia pernah jatuh dan ditertawakan saat menyanyi di atas panggung saat ia berusia tujuh tahun, suaranya yang bagus menghilang, seperti terkunci dengan sendirinya. Sekarang ia tak bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus jika bukan didepan orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Naruto masih tetap memandangnya.

Sakura mengambil nafas lagi. _Ayolah keluar, suara! Aku tak akan menggigitmu, demi tuhan._

Dan walaupun agak canggung, ia bernyanyi. Suaranya biasa saja, malah cenderung pelan. Lagu yang dibawakannya santai, tak bernada gembira namun juga tak bernada sedih. Selama beberapa menit Sakura berusaha agak suaranya tak menghilang di tengah lagu.

Dan berhasil.

Para juri lain menatapnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Memang suara Sakura biasa saja barusan. Standar.

Yah, begitulah pikiran juri lain, kecuali Naruto. Dia menyadari, Sakura menekan suaranya sendiri, entah kenapa. Jangan sebut Uzumaki Naruto jenius dalam bidang musik tanpa alasan.

_Menarik sekali gadis ini._ Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya giliranku!" Teriak Maito Gai sambil meloncat keluar dari meja dan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mundur selangkah lagi.

"Apa?" Kata Sakura sambil menatap takut ke arah Gai yang memelototinya dengan alis tebalnya yang mengerikan.

Gai mengacungkan jempol sambil menunjukkan giginya yang bersinar terlalu cerah, "Apa? Bertanding tentu saja! Wuoh! _BURNING!_ Haruno-san, kau mau jadi pihak bertahan atau penyerang?"

"Hah?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya karena takut melihat muka Gai yang menurutnya aneh.

Dan hal itu diartikan berbeda oleh sang master beladiri. "Bertahan? Oke aku menyerang!"

"Anda gila!" Teriak Sakura sambil mundur kebelakang sejauh satu meter dalam satu langkah, menghindari tendangan Gai.

Gai melemparkan pukulan tangannya ke arah Sakura, namun lagi-lagi Sakura hanya berlari kebelakang, tak menghadapi ataupun berusaha menangkis pukulannya. Dan terjatuh beberapa kali pula.

_Kenapa dari tadi ia hanya berlari? Ternyata ia tak berbeda dari gadis lainnnya. Hanya bisa berlari. Membosankan._ Pikir Gai sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak suka pendiskripsian kata 'bertahan' diartikan dengan 'berlari'.

Sakura memperhatikan raut muka Gai yang berubah dari balik kacamatanya.

_Bagus. Sepertinya dia kecewa denganku. Oke Sakura, terus seperti ini._ Pikir Sakura sambil terus berlari. Beberapa untai rambutnya terlepas dari kepangan, membuatnya terlihat makin berantakan. Kecepatan dan frekuensi gerakan Gai terus berkurang sampai akhirnya ia tak menyerang lagi dan malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ia lalu berbalik dan kembali meloncati meja juri, lalu duduk di kursinya dan mengelap beberapa butir keringat yang ada di pelipisnya dengan siku tangannya.

_Gadis itu sepertinya hanya bisa berlari. Dia tak mau terkena jurusku sama sekali. Cih, pengecut._

Gai lalu melihat Sakura lagi dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sakura sama sekali tak berkeringat. Jangankan berkeringat, nafasnya pun tetap teratur, tidak ngos-ngosan sama sekali.

_Kok bisa? Padahal selama beberapa menit ia terus berlari. Gadis-gadis lain selalu ambruk dan hampir pingsan setelah berlari menghindariku. _Pikir Gai.

Belum sempat Gai memutuskan akan meloloskan Sakura atau tidak, Hokage menyelanya.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "Ya?"

Sarutobi sedikit tersenyum. "Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu, Haruno-san. Aku tak akan mengajakmu berkelahi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Sakura menatap Hokage dengan was-was. Tatapan mata Hokage seolah bisa menembus mata Sakura. Sakura membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak miring. "Ya?"

Sarutobi masih tetap melihat Sakura dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kalau misalnya ada dua tetangga A dan B yang rumahnya persis bersebelahan. Pada suatu hari, binatang ternak milik si A memakan tumbuhan milik si B, lalu keduanya bertengkar. Mereka lalu berdebat ini salah siapa. Nah, apa yang seharusnya dilakukan?"

Sarutobi menunggu jawaban Sakura sambil menatapnya. Biasanya, argumen 'yang salah si A' dikarenakan ia tak menjaga binatangnya dengan baik, talinya lepas, ia sembrono, dan alasan sejenis itu. Sedang untuk argumen 'yang salah si B' adalah ia terlalu pelit, egois tak mau membantu, lahannya terlalu luas, dan sejenis itu. Dan untuk 'solusi' nya lebih bermacam-macam, ada yang dagingnya dibelah dan diambil sayurannya, ada yang rumah mereka diberi pagar, ada yang diganti dengan uang, ada yang pindah rumah, ada yang dibawa ke pengadilan, dan jawaban lain yang menyalahkan dan merugikan salah satu pihak.

"Mereka berdua bodoh," kata Sakura dengan nada tak peduli.

Para juri mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, kecuali Sasuke yang malah menyeringai. Sasuke sudah lebih dahulu menyadari bahwa ini pertanyaan bodoh.

Tsunade angkat bicara, "Bodoh? Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menelan ludah sedikit. "Eehm... Seharusnya mereka bisa bekerjasama. Misalnya si A memberikan hasil ternaknya seperti susu dan telur untuk si B, dan si B memberikan si A tumbuhan untuk pakan ternaknya. Atau bisa saja kan mereka membuat pupuk kompos bersama? Mengapa mereka malah bertengkar? Itu bodoh."

Sunyi beberapa saat.

Hokage menganggukan kepalanya dengan puas. "Bagus, bagus."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

_Sakura bodoh! Kenapa malah menarik perhatian? Great._

Sasuke kembali menyeringai kecil. Sejak Sakura masuk ke ruang penjurian, kentara sekali ia sebenarnya tak tertarik dan tak ingin ikut. Semua itu jelas terlihat dari penampilan dan sikapnya.

Sasuke melihat para juri lainnya yang duduk disebelahnya. Hokage dan Tsunade sedikit tersenyum menatap Sakura, kemungkinan mereka puas. Sasuke lalu menengok ke arah Naruto. Walaupun raut wajahnya tak berubah, tapi dari sinar matanya tersirat bahwa ia tertarik dengan Sakura. Sasuke lalu memutar bola matanya ke arah Gai.

Hmm... Sepertinya dia masih kurang setuju dengan Sakura.

Hokage menatap Tsunade. "Kau ingin bertanya padanya?"

Tsunade mengayunkan tangannya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Tidak usah. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa membuat keputusan."

Hokage balas tersenyum kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan memeletkan lidahnya.

_Berani juga kau, Haruno. _

"_Strawberry_," kata Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

_Strawberry_? Apa maksudnya? Setahuku aku tidak makan buah itu hari ini. Eh tunggu, kalau tidak salah hari ini aku memakai—

_Oh shit._

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang mulai memerah. "Jangan sengaja terjatuh beberapa kali, Haruno. Jujur saja, motif celana dalam seperti itu hanya dipakai anak kecil."

Mulut Sakura menganga lebar. Jari-jarinya mengepal dengan keras. "Ka...—kau!"

Kemudian hal selanjutnya terjadi dalam beberapa detik karena terlalu cepat.

Jika dibuat _slow motion_, Sakura berlari ke arah meja juri sampai jarak tiga meter, lalu loncat ke atas menuju meja Sasuke dan mendaratkan kaki kanannya di meja Sasuke, membuat bunyi 'krek' yang kuat. Mejanya sendiri terbuat dari besi, jadi wajar orang lain yang melihatnya kaget dan berpikir 'kuat sekali gadis ini'.

Termasuk Gai.

Sakura menarik kerah Sasuke dan meneriakinya berbagai ragam bahasa umpatan yang tak bisa dibilang sopan dengan fasih dan lancar.

Lagi-lagi para juri terkejut. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang terang-terangan memusuhi Uchiha Sasuke, cowok yang paling diincar seantero negara Jepang karena rupa, kekayaan, dan kemampuannya yang luar biasa. Sasuke biasanya langsung mendamprat gadis yang melihatnya dengan tatapan genit, apalagi jika gadis itu berani mendekat ke arahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke kali ini cenderung malah balik menantang sang gadis, bukannya mengusirnya dari hadapannya. Sang gadis pun seolah tak terhipnotis oleh charisma dan latar belakang pemuda Uchiha ini.

Hei, hanya cewek luar biasa yang bisa melawan cowok luar biasa kan?

Butuh beberapa staf dan beberapa menit untuk memisahkan Sasuke dari Sakura yang ingin mencekik lehernya.

Setelah suasana kembali tenang, Hokage kembali berbicara. "Aku rasa semua sudah siap?"

Dan juri lain mengangguk. Mereka lalu menekan tombol di depan mereka.

Sakura menutup matanya dan berdoa supaya tak ada yang menyalakan lampunya. Dan nampaknya doa Sakura masih belum sampai ke kami-sama, karena begitu Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat papan lampu, seketika itu juga terdengar suara teriakan nyaring yang membahana di gedung itu.

9 lampu menyala dari 10 lampu.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura yang tampak frustasi lalu meneriakinya kenapa ia menekan 2 tombol lampu untuknya. Sasuke, bukannya menjawab, malah mengungkit-ungkit soal motif celana dalam Sakura lagi.

Para juri menatap Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tatapan campuran antara perasaan tak percaya, senang, dan kaget. Sasuke menekan 2 tombol untuk seorang gadis! Sementara ribuan gadis dengan wajah cantik bahkan tak diliriknya sedikitpun. Pada penjurian ini, yang hanya menekan satu tombol yaitu Maito Gai, yang masih tampak tak percaya Sakura bisa mendapat perolehan suara sampai sembilan.

.: oOo :.

Sakura terbangun ketika _alarm _di kamarnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia berharap kejadian kemarin itu hanya mimpi, dan ia tak lolos. Harapan itu hancur ketika ia melihat surat berlabel 'TB', singkatan dari _The Beauty_—kontes kecantikan itu—benar-benar masih ada di rak mejanya. Sebelum tidur, Sakura memang meletakkan surat itu di rak meja, berharap keesokan harinya surat itu sudah menghilang. Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu meraih surat itu. Menurut para juri, di dalam surat itu adalah ucapan selamat karena lolos ke tahap dua dan di dalam suratnya ada penjelasan tentang jenis lomba di tahap dua nanti. Belum sempat Sakura membaca surat itu, HP-nya berbunyi. Dari ID yang terlihat di layar HP, tertulis nama 'Hinata'. Sakura lumayan heran mengapa Hinata meneleponnya sepagi ini.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan!"

"…"

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Halo?"

"…"

"Eeer pasti nggak sengaja ketelepon ya? Haha. Yasudah, aku matikan ya."

"..—ra!"

"Hoe?"

"..—diseksi!" Suara Hinata terdengar sangat pelan dan tercekat.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak bisa mendengar. Ada apa?"

"…"

"..Hinata?"

"longtukutukjadibihseksi!" Terlalu cepat, Sakura tak menangkap satu kata pun yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Tenang, Hinata-chan. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bicara pelan-pelan."

Terdengar beberapa saat sebelum suara diseberang seperti mengambil nafas dalam dan berteriak dengan cepat dan dengan suara panik dan malu.

"TOLONG AJARI AKU CARA MENJADI SEKSI!"

.: oOo :.

**~To be Continued~**

.: OoO :.

**Review Corner buat yang review ch1 :**

**Sakura-neko**** : **Hehe 'wah' gimana? Maaf maaf membuat mata capek bacanya . REVIEWER PERTAMA! HUWOOOH MAKASIIIH :DDD

**Mizuki Uchiha**** : **Hehe saia seneng kalo kamu suka :) Eh? Kangen? Emang fic Naruto dulu gimana? Maap saia masih pemula ^^;

**Ricchu**** : **Iya, persahabatan SakuHina emang kereeen ^^/ Haha, bukan ngejurus ke yuri kok, aku jamin! Iya, dulu Ino sahabatan ama mereka. Kenapa Ino bisa jahat? Nanti semua bakal keungkap kok, beneran :)

**Spinner Wings ****: **Makasih pujiannya! Iya, ini udah update kok :))

**I read and BOOM**** : **Nama yang unik nih, hehe. HALO JUGAAA! XDD Aaaah jangan muji gitu ah, malu nih hehe. Saia juga masih pemula n butuh bimbingan *sungkem* Eeeh? Peluk? BOLEEEEH! *meluk erat*

**Sweetest dream**** : **Sweet? Eh? Beneran? Makasih! Udah lanjut kok ;) Waah? Meler? Aduduuh ketauan niih hehe.

**Pink Uchiha**** : **SALAM KENAAAAL! :DD Wah, alesannya bakal kita babat di chapter-chapter depan kok ;) Waah hebat dah tau, CONGRATS ya! Saku emang gitu hehe. Hayoo coba tebak alesannya gimana? Hehe

**Thia Nokoru gak login**** : **Anda puas saia puas! Hehe. Kurang panjang? Haha masa sih? Kalo lebih panjang lagi nggak berani, nanti bisa lamaaaaa banget updatenya . Udah update kok hehe :)

**Maaf ana malas log-in**** : ***garuk-garuk kepala* ngajarin? Saia masih pemula, nanti sesat lho malahan *plak* . Kurang? Masa sih? Banyak lho itu hehe. Uwaah udah update kok, hehe.

**Guessy-chan**** : **Iya, Sakura itu cantik. Tebakanmu bener ;)

**Choco nggak log-in ****: **CHOOOO! Kemana aja kamu? Huhu. Iya, itu aku, sekarang dah insyaf kok nggak gonta-ganti penname tiap minggu hehe. Keren? Makasiiiiiiiih! Kepanjangan? Jangan bohong deh, pasti Cho ngantuk bacanya. Cho kan nggak tahan baca fic panjang hehe.

**Ichi yuka**: Makasih pujiannya! Ini udah update kok! Review lagi yaaa! Hehe.

**Popcorn**** : **Hehe makasih. Wah, emang nyari fic yang kayak gimana sih? Iya semangat! Updateeeeeddd :)

**ckck vivi**** : **Udah update :)

**s****asusakueech**** : **Bagus? Makasih! Hehe iya 7ribu… Panjang juga ya? Hehe. Masa masih kurang? Eeehm… Naru ada kok *nunjuk-nunjuk Naru*

**guli-chii**** : **aww udah update kok ;)

**Rizuka Hanayuuki****: **Keren? Waah maksiiih ;') Iya, ganbatte Sakura! Hehe. Udah update nih ;)

**Yamanaka Chika**** : **Wah? Kayaknya request-mu bakal terpenuhi deh ;) Senpai? *nengok kanan kiri* Aku? *pingsan*

**blue sakuchan**** : **Keren? Makasih! Penasaran? Baca lanjutannya yaaa :) Waah, Ino penyebab persahabatan mereka retak? Hmm… di chapter-chapter depan bakal kujelasin kok ;)

**whaaayy**** : Maaaaaf **aku belum bisa cerita alesannya kenapa Ino bisa kayak gitu! Nanti pasti kok! Sabar ya?

**Fiyui-chan**** : **Iya tuh, Sakura! Hehe. Updated ;)

**Kim Geun Hyun**** : **Annyeong haseyo! ^^ Mohon bantuannya senpai! *sungkem* Gemes? Aww makasih! Hehe Ino kan emosi n kaget ketemu Sakura. Ini juga ada hubungannya sama masa lalu mereka, jadi mungkin agak susah diterima saat ini hehe. Makasih makasih makasiiiiiih :') SALAM KENAL! :D

**Dhinya Ayuzawa**** : **Bagus? Beneran? Makasih! Eehm… Berapa chapter? Lima kok, aku nggak berani bikin panjang-panjang, takutnya malah discontinued :(

Apa yang mau dibilang ayah Sakura? Habis baca ch ini bisa nebak kan? ;)

Lomba fotonya aku ganti lomba lukis aja ya, aku ada ide soal lomba itu soalnya *oops

**wartawan**** : **Enggak ada yang aneh kok dengan muka Sakura, dia cantik malah. Kenapa ditutupin? Hmm… Beberapa chapter kedepan kita akan menyilet-nyilet abis alasannya! Soal pertanyaanmu itu, eer ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu n chapter depan, jadi rahasia dulu ya ;)

Masalah saku-ino juga akan dibahas di ch" depan kok.

Jangan marah juga karena kebanyakan rahasia *plak

**Fiyui-chan**** : **Iya, GO SAKU GO SAKU GO! XDD Wah, menang nggak ya? Baca lanjutannya tau deh! Hehe

**Eky-chan**** : **Udah update kok ;)

**FaricaLucy**** : **Hehe. Makasih buat pujiannya! Semoga di chapter ini typo juga minim! Updated! Fave? Boleh doong *teary eyes*

**FaricaLucy ****(2?) : **Hehe. Makasih buat pujiannya! Semoga di chapter dua typo juga minim! Updated! Fave? Boleh doong *teary eyes* Eer ini sama kayak yang diatas nggak orangnya? Soalnya reviewnya double, jawabnya double juga deh? Hehe.

**Maya**** : **Keren? Makasih! Semoga chapter ini suka juga ya ^^

**4ntk4-ch4n**** : **Makasih ya dah bilang menarik! Stay tuned, 'kay? Gimana, cukup panjang nggak? Updated!

**Nyx Quartz**** : **Hehe makasih. Updated! 'A..—Author-san'? Panggil A-chan atau Al aja gimana? Pehliissh?

**uwaykimhara**** : **Iya, akan diceritain kok alesan dan masa lalu mereka. Tapi perlahan-lahan, hehe. Updated! ;)

**Sagaarayuki**** : **Seru? Makasih! :') Updated! Review lagi yaa :)

**S2 Hyuuga Clix Clox**** : **Tsu kan? Aku tau lhoo… Makasih pujiannya! Lama nggak contact huhu. Maaf maaf nggak bales review-nya via PM, aku dah jelasin alesannya di fb kan? Maaf ya Tsu, jangan protes hehe .

.: oOo :.

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEW-NYA! AKU SENENG BANGET BACANYA!**

**(Serius)**

**Review, kritik, dan saran sangat dihargai.**

**Sampai jumpa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lots of Love,**_

**Aihane-chan**


	3. Relationships are

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Today, My Life Begins by Aihane-chan**

**Third chapter : Relationships are**

**.**

**Warning**** : AU / OOC / Plot seenak jidat**

**.**

**Makasih buat semua reviewnya ya, seneng deh baca review dari kalian semua.**

**Hehe.**

**.**

**Beberapa tipe persahabatan:**

**1.) Forever enemies**

**2.) From friends to enemies**

**3.) From enemies to friends**

**4.) Forever friends**

**5.) From friends to lovers**

**.**

**.: Chapter 3 :.**

**Relationships**** are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together.**

**.**

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Ino adalah teman masa kecil. Sekarang? Tidak. Sakura dan Sasuke yang dulu sangat akrab diantara mereka berempat pun memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama marga keluarganya. Belum lagi sejak kedatangan Ino, teman masa lalu mereka yang tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah mereka. Dia menantang Sakura, cewek paling jelek disekolah untuk bersaing dengannya di sebuah kontes kecantikan paling besar di Negara itu.

**.**

**.**

_Speechless_.

Itulah perasaan Sakura ketika menerima telepon dari Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata yang sejak dulu sangat sangat sangat baik dan kalem, sekarang membicarakan kata 'seksi'.

Seksi?

_Seksi_?

**Seksi**?

Ehem.

_**HINATA**_?

Dunia pasti sudah gila.

Awalnya Sakura pikir, ia masih bermimpi. Setelah peristiwa telepon di pagi buta itu, Hinata datang ke rumah Sakura bersama supirnya dan 'menculik' Sakura ke rumahnya.

Dan kini Sakura kembali berada di kamar Hinata. Gadis berkacamata itu mencubit pipinya sendiri.

_Sakit._

Rupanya lagi-lagi ini bukan mimpi.

Sakura melirik jam antik di kamar Hinata yang menunjuk ke angka enam dan enam. Jam 6.30 pagi. Gadis itu menghampiri sahabatnya yang berambut indigo indah.

"Hinata..."

Hinata tetap sibuk mencari baju dalam lemarinya yang terbuka lebar.

"Hinata..." Kata Sakura, duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata masih saja dengan aktivitasnya membongkar pasang isi lemarinya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dari aktivitas itu. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan raut muka seperti anak kecil yang tersesat. Sakura meneguk ludah.

"Sakura-chan... Huweee... A—Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sakura mengerjap kebingungan mendapati Hinata yang sekarang seperti akan segera menangis, matanya sudah mulai memerah.

_Kenapa dia jadi cengeng lagi? _Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti perubahan sifat Hinata akhir-akhir ini.

"Serius, Hinata. Apa yang terjadi?" Tuntut Sakura sambil memegang pundak Hinata.

Perlu beberapa saat—detik—eer, menit—sampai akhirnya Hinata tenang. Dia lalu menarik Sakura yang ikut duduk di lantai agar bangun, menariknya ke sofa empuk didekat situ.

"Janji ya jangan ketawa?" Kata Hinata sambil menautkan jari-jarinya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tak sabar.

"Kau tau Uzumaki Naruto-san?"

"Si cebol kuning itu?"

"Dia nggak cebol!"

"...Iya, iya. Si bukan cebol kuning. Lanjut?"

"..." Muka Hinata memerah.

"Hinata."

"Aku... sudah lama menyukai nya," muka Hinata tenggelam diantara kedua tangannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Beberapa detik kemudian, mulut gadis berambut merah jambu itu menganga lebar—untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini.

"Hinata. Hinata, lihat aku." Sakura memaksa Hinata menyingkirkan tangannya. Wajah gadis beriris mata lavender itu tampak merona merah.

"Setauku, kamu bukan tipe gadis yang suka nonton TV, ataupun mengikuti perkembangan mode. Dan kenapa sekarang kau bilang kau menyukai si bintang idola itu?"

Awalnya Hinata tampak malu dan salah tingkah, namun sejenak kemudian pandangan mata Hinata melembut, bibirnya melengkung ke atas. "Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Nggak."

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oke, oke. Aku percaya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Lalu?"

Awalnya Hinata memberengut kesal, namun akhirnya sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya. Sakura baru pertama kali melihat muka Hinata yang seperti ini. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Yang jelas sekarang Hinata terkesan lebih cantik, lembut, kuat, dan menyilaukan ketika bercerita.

"Sebenarnya, dua bulan lalu, aku pertama kali bertemu Naruto-kun di jalan perkotaan. Saat itu, ia sedang berkeliling kota sambil menyamar. Agak lucu juga sih, dia ternyata lupa membawa dompet. Lalu aku meminjaminya uang. Hari itu kami akhirnya jalan-jalan bersama. Kau tau, Sakura-chan, aku selalu berdebar-debar saat menatapnya, apalagi saat ia tersenyum. Malamnya, ia mengaku namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Reaksiku biasa saja, kau tau kan aku nggak suka bintang idola. Ia tertawa dan melepas kacamatanya. Dia… tampan sekali. Aku terjatuh ke tanah, entah kenapa kakiku lemas sekali karena terlalu malu menatapnya. Dia tertawa lagi dan membantuku berdiri. Saat tangan kami bersentuhan, Sakura-chan, aku seperti merasakan adanya ikatan di antara kami. Tangannya terasa hangat. Tanpa sadar, aku langsung bilang menyukainya—"

"HAH?" Sakura benar-benar tak percaya sahabatnya itu menembak seseorang. Dia memang sering melihat Hinata _ditembak_, tapi Hinata yang _menembak_? Kemana sahabatnya yang pemalu itu?

"Sakura-chan." Hinata cemberut.

"Maaf, maaf. Silahkan lanjutkan?" Kata Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum penuh penyesalan, walaupun pada akhirnya wajahnya malah menjadi aneh.

Pandangan matanya mulai meredup, namun segera dilupakannya ingatannya saat itu. Ingatan tentang sesosok pemuda yang dulu sempat singgah di hatinya, menjadi pusat dunianya.

Hinata nampaknya tak melihat perubahan wajah Sakura itu karena ia melanjutkan bercerita dengan riang.

"Dia… —Dia bilang oke," muka Hinata memerah seperti kepiting.

"HAAAH?" Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata dan Naruto.

Atau mungkin karena sirkuit otak mereka yang aneh itu yang menyebabkan mereka _klop_? Entahlah.

Hinata melanjutkan dengan malu-malu. "Oke katanya. Dia mau mencoba berpacaran denganku selama tiga bulan ini. Jika dihitung, tinggal beberapa minggu hingga masa tiga bulan itu berakhir. Aku benar-benar menyukainya, tapi aku tak tau bagaimana dengannya. Makanya, aku mau menjadi tipe cewek yang disukainya."

Hinata tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura. Senyum gembira.

Sakura tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum terbawa senyum Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otaknya.

"Eer... Hinata, kau bilang dua bulan yang lalu?" Koreksi Sakura.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalian tetap saling berhubungan?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengerti arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu. "Aku dan dia memang jarang bertemu, tapi kami selalu mengirimkan kabar lewat sms setiap harinya. Setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai mengikuti perkembangan berita tentangnya. Sosoknya ada dimana-mana, baik di majalah, koran, TV, maupun internet. Sosoknya saat berusaha meraih mimpinya itu nampak menyilaukan, Sakura-chan. Dan tanpa kuduga, sekarang aku bertemu lagi dengannya di kontes ini. Padahal sebelumnya kami hanya bisa bertemu beberapa minggu sekali. Kau tau betapa senangnya aku diberi kesempatan bisa bertemu dengannya seperti ini?"

Sakura mendesah pelan. Sekarang, hati sahabatnya itu telah terbagi ke orang lain.

Sakura mengerti perasaan itu, perasaan hangat ketika mengejar sosok yang kita kagumi itu. Sampai sekarangpun, jika Sakura berada di dekat orang itu, selalu timbul perasaan aneh dalam dirinya.

_Stop, Sakura! Semua sudah berakhir! _Batinnya menjerit.

Sakura menghela nafas. Dia harus segera menghapus perasaan ini.

Gadis itu memandang Hinata yang kini tampak bahagia. Yah, kalau Hinata senang, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Untunglah akhir cerita cinta Hinata sepertinya akan bahagia, tak seperti dirinya. Sakura tersenyum miris, namun segera disamarkannya menjadi senyum-nya yang seperti biasanya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya hal itu dengan kau yang membuang-buang baju-mu dari lemari di pagi hari seperti ini, nona?" Sakura bertanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah ada debu yang masuk ke matanya. "Besok kita ke pantai untuk seleksi kedua, kan?"

Senyum itu dalam sekejap menghilang. "Haa? Bukannya besok kita sekolah?"

Hinata menggelembungkan pipinya tak senang. "Uuh... Sakura-chan gimana sih? Belum baca surat dari _The Beauty_ ya?"

Sakura sama sekali lupa akan surat itu. Hinata tampak semakin cemberut. Dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dan mengambil tas-nya yang ada di dekat ranjang putih Hinata. Seingatnya, saat Hinata menjemputnya paksa tadi pagi, dia sempat memasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasnya. Dan BINGO! Surat yang sudah tertekuk itu memang ada. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Gadis berambut _pink _itu lalu membawanya dan berdiri di depan Hinata.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura membuka amplop itu dan membuka lembaran di dalamnya. "Eer.. Sudah!"

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. "_Membaca_, Sakura-chan. Bukan _membuka_. Berbeda. Kau lupa ya? Tipikal Sakura-chan. Isi surat itu kira-kira ucapan selamat kita lolos tahap pertama diantara 30 orang yang terpilih. Pihak sana sudah meminta izin ke sekolah untuk mengijinkan kita tak masuk selama mengikuti seleksi. Besok kita ke pantai untuk seleksi tahap kedua. Nggak disebutin sih jenis lomba nya. Tapi, sepertinya berhubungan dengan baju bantai. Kau tau, bikini."

Raut muka Sakura berubah seperti batu. "Ha? Bikini? Aku? _No, no_. _NO WAY_."

Hinata bangun dari kondisi duduknya. "Kan belum tentu, Sakura-chan. Tapi aku baca di majalah, Naruto-kun suka tipe cewek yang seksi. Ma...—makanya aku..."

Sakura memutar kedua matanya menghadapi Hinata yang kembali bermuka merah. Ia tak akan bisa membiarkan Hinata.

Sakura melepas kacamata-nya, meletakkannya di dalam tas, lalu mengucir rambutnya ke belakang bentuk ekor kuda. Mata emerald-nya yang indah terlihat jelas.

Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Sakura dalam sosok seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau dalam penampilan seperti ini besok, Sakura-chan!" Usul Hinata dengan nada bersemangat sambil bermain dengan rambut Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nggak akan. Nah, kembali ke bajumu. Jangan pakai bikini."

Hinata tampak ragu-ragu. "Tapi..."

Sakura menyela omongan Hinata. "Iya, iya. Pangeranmu suka yang seksi. _So what_? Kata siapa kau nggak cukup cantik untuk menarik perhatiannya? Dan yah, khusus kali ini aku akan membantumu."

Hinata bertanya walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau masih menyimpan mesin jahit yang dulu itu?"

"Tentu saja."

Sepanjang hari itu mereka habiskan dengan membuat baju-baju baru bikinan mereka sendiri.

_Baju baru, untuk orang teristimewa._

.: oOo :.

Semilir angin berhembus searah dengan ombak bergelombang yang datang, burung-burung yang berterbangan di atas laut seolah menjadi nahkoda alam. Pantai Kushito adalah pantai pribadi milik keluarga Naruto, pemandangan matahari tenggelam di sore hari disini terlihat sangat indah. Namun sayangnya hari masih siang, matahari berdiri menyalang dan bersinar terang.

Pantai Kushito sendiri adalah hadiah _anniversary _pernikahan dari Minato, ayah Naruto, untuk Kushina, ibu Naruto. Terlihat dari namanya **Kushi**na dan Mina**to**.

Sepanjang mata memandang, jika lurus menatap pantai, airnya terlihat sangat biru dan jernih, sehingga karang dan terumbu karang bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari atas. Arus air-nya juga tak terlalu deras, temperaturnya tak terlalu dingin. Pasir-nya pun putih, kerang pantai tersebar dimana-mana. Pohon kelapa tegak menjulang ke angkasa. Disebelah kiri pantai ada hutan yang tak terlalu dalam. Tim _The Beauty_ menginap di villa yang berlokasi tepat di sebelah kanan pantai. Villa nya besar, bahkan isinya tergolong mewah.

Villa keluarga Uzumaki memang hebat.

Jumlah staff _The Beauty_ yang datang 50 orang; terdiri dari 5 orang juri utama, 2 fotografer, 10 penata rias, dan sisanya para kru. Peserta nya sendiri berjumlah 30 orang.

Para juri mengumpulkan para kontestan di sebuah panggung mini yang sepertinya baru saja selesai dibuat. Kelima orang juri duduk bersebelahan, sebuah _microphone _terpasang di depan masing-masing juri.

Tsunade maju ke depan dengan memegang _microphone-_nya. "Selamat datang bagi semua kontestan yang berhasil lolos ke tahap kedua! Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang sudah menebak akan apa kita disini. Pemotretan! Disini ada dua orang fotografer, adikku Shizune, dan yang seorang lagi Iruka Umino. Tentu saja kan kalian sudah pernah mendengar nama mereka berdua? Shizune akan memotret kalian sebanyak 2x tiap peserta, dan Iruka-san akan mengambil video kalian selama itu. Setiap peserta mendapat waktu satu menit. Tahap dua akan dimulai jam setengah lima sore nanti, lokasinya di pantai menghadap matahari tenggelam. Ada pertanyaan?"

Tangan Ino terangkat ke atas.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan pakaian yang dikenakan? Adakah tema khusus?" Tanya Ino dengan suara yang tampak dewasa.

Kali ini Naruto yang bicara dengan senyum yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya. "Kalian bisa memilih dari koleksi pakaian kalian sendiri. Tidak ada tema! Kalian bebas berekspresi!"

Tsunade mengangguk setuju. "Begitulah. Ada lagi?"

Hatake Rin mengacungkan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya?"

"Apakah saat seleksi kita mengucapakan dialog atau adegan tertentu?" Katanya sambil tetap tersenyum. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana ia bisa berbicara sambil tetap tersenyum.

Maito Gai menunjukkan senyum-dua-puluh-empat-karat-nya yang sangat tak disukai Sakura. "Tidak ada! Kalian malah dilarang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Cobalah ungkapkan maksud kalian dalama gerakan kalian!"

Tsunade lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya ya. Lalu? Ada lagi?"

Tokugawa Riri mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa ada pertimbangan tertentu kenapa harus menghadap _sunset?_" Tanyanya. Dari nada suaranya, sepertinya dia kurang setuju dengan ide itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto yang menjawabnya. "Ada. Pemandangan matahari tenggelam di sini itu indah sekali, makanya kalian akan di potret saat itu. Pasti manis kok!"

Beberapa gadis leleh oleh senyuman Naruto, termasuk Hinata.

"Hmm begitulah. Ada lagi?" Tanya Tsunade tanpa menghiraukan sikap Naruto.

Hiresawa Tine, cewek dengan bando berhias mawar putih besar mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana urutan maju nya?" Tanya Tine dengan wajahnya yang terlihat _cool_.

Hokage tersenyum sedikit, sudah lama ia menunggu pertanyaan ini. "Pertanyaan yang bagus. Kalian ingat seleksi pertama kalian? Nah, jumlah akumulasi nilai disitu menjadi nomor urut kalian. Nomor 1 dengan jumlah perolehan tertinggi akan maju terakhir kali, dan nomor 30 akan maju pertama. Hal ini berlaku untuk seleksi kedua dan seterusnya. Hanya nomornya yang permanen, nilai kalian dirahasiakan. Nah, peserta yang kusebut harap maju untuk mengambil nomor kalian."

Semua peserta menelan ludah dan mulai gelisah. Namun ada beberapa peserta yang hanya kaget sesaat, dan sekarang nampak percaya diri bahwa mereka termasuk peringkat tinggi. Sakura, yang memasang tampang cuek sambil tetap duduk diatas batu besar di dekatnya, mendengarkan penjelasan Hokage sambil lalu. Rambutnya tak dikepang, namun tetap dikucir dua yang tampak berantakan. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang dan celana jeans panjang. Nampaknya Hinata belum berhasil membujuknya memakai baju yang 'pantas'. Hinata sendiri memakai _dress_ putih selutut yang sederhana namun tampak pas untuknya.

Hinata mendekati Sakura dan memaksanya berdiri. "Sakura-chan, nggak sopan duduk sendiri seperti itu padahal peserta yang lain berdiri."

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari nomor 30," suara Hokage menggema ke seluruh pantai itu.

Sakura berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke arah panggung. Peserta lain memaklumi tindakan Sakura yang mengira dirinya mendapat nilai terendah.

Namun sayangnya bukan dia yang mendapat nilai terendah.

_Oke... Bukan terendah. Tapi pasti sebentar lagi._ Pikir Sakura. Hinata lalu mendekatinya dan mereka menunggu bersama.

Mulut Sakura yang awalnya yang awalnya membentuk garis lurus tanpa ekspresi, lama kelamaan semakin menganga. Bagaimana tidak, sudah nomor belasan yang disebut ia belum juga dipanggil.

Hinata tersenyum senang ke arah Sakura. "Yeey. Nampaknya para juri mengakuimu, Sakura-chan. Selamat!"

_Se...-Selamat dari Hongkong! Apa-apaan ini? Eh tunggu… Berapa jumlah lampu yang menyala waktu itu ya?_ Sakura coba mengingat jumlah lampu yang menyala untuknya karena ia menganggap itu tak penting. Belum sempat ia mengingatnya, suara seseorang memecah konsentrasinya.

"Uhhm... Halo? Boleh kenalan nggak?" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pendek dan berwajah imut.

Hinata tersenyum mendapati adanya teman baru. "Tentu saja. Namaku Hinata dan dia Sakura. Namamu siapa?"

Suara Hokage menyela mereka. "Nomor 10; Mitarashi Anko!"

Si gadis nampak terkejut. "Eeeh? Anko katanya? Itu aku. Wawawa... Hinata-san, Sakura-san, aku permisi sebentar ya."

Anko pun ke panggung mengambil nomor dan kembali lagi.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Anko yang tampak senang. "Selamat, Mitarashi-san."

"Anko, Sakura-san." Kata Anko membenarkan.

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke panggung.

"Kalian berdua belum dipanggil?" Tanya Anko, menyadari bahwa Hinata dan Sakura belum memegang nomor pin seperti sebagian peserta lainnya.

Hinata dan Sakura menggeleng bersamaan.

"Wow. Keren kalau begitu." Kata cewek berambut dan bermata hazel dari belakang mereka. Dia lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dengan malu.

"Hehe. Maaf menyela. Namaku Rin. Semoga sukses untuk kalian berdua." Kata Rin dengan malu-malu.

"Salam kenal, Rin." Jawab Sakura, Hinata, dan Anko berbarengan. Mereka berempat lalu tertawa bersama. Sakura sedikit mengerutkan kening. Entah kenapa, senyum Anko mirip dengan senyum seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Nama keluarga Rin siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Hatake." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

Sakura hampir memukul batu di dekatnya.

"Hatake? Apa Rin kenal pria bernama Hatake Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Rin. Tak tampak adanya kesamaan fisik antara Rin dan gurunya itu.

"Ah, tentu saja. Dia itu pamanku. Sakura kenal?" Rin tersenyum senang mendapati ada orang yang kenal dengan pamannya.

"Bukan kenal lagi, Rin-chan. Dia guru kami di sekolah." Hinata menerangkan menggantikan Sakura yang masih nampak kaget.

"Guru yang tak henti-hentinya memberiku berbagai macam PR. Huuh." Sakura menambahkan sambil cemberut.

Anko, Rin, dan Hinata tertawa.

Bicara soal Kakashi-sensei, Sakura kembali teringat PR melukisnya yang benar-benar terlupakan.

Tugas yang harus diselesaikannya dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang berdiri bersama para juri lainnya, yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Muka gadis itu memerah, kepalanya refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Shit. Oh ayolah Sakura, jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini!_

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arah sang pemuda yang masih menatap lekat dirinya. Gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya.

_Masa bodo' ah._

.: oOo :.

"Nomor 5; Hyuuga Hinata!" Kata Hokage dengan lantang.

Sakura, Anko, dan Rin menyoraki Hinata sambil mendorongnya ke depan.

"Hehe. Makasih semua." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum saat turun dari panggung.

"Nomor 4; Hatake Rin!" Lanjut sang Hokage.

Rin menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya. "Hoe? Rin?"

"Tentu saja! Sana maju!" Kata Anko sambil menepuk pinggung Rin.

Ino dan Karin berdiri di sisi lain panggung sambil tersenyum. Keduanya sudah berteman. Entah kenapa, saat mereka tak sengaja mengobrol saat mengambil minum, obrolan mereka nyambung. Selama menunggu pun mereka mengobrol—entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Nomor 3; Yamanaka Ino!" Ucap Hokage yang membuat Ino serasa disambar petir. Ia sudah yakin bahwa tak ada peserta lain yang lebih baik daripada dirinya, hari itu ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

"Yamanaka-san?" Panggil sang Hokage lagi.

Ino maju masih dengan wajah tak percaya.

_Aku? Kalah? Kenapa aku bisa kalah?Apa yang salah dengan diriku?_ Pikirnya tak percaya. Harga dirinya terasa terhina.

Setelah turun panggung Ino masih tetap lesu.

_Yah, mungkin Karin lebih baik dariku._

"Selamat ya, Karin-san." Ucapnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Karin, gadis berambut merah panjang itu balas tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan.

Uh-oh... Nampaknya kau melupakan bahwa masih ada satu peserta selain kau, Karin.

"Nomor 2; Takahebi Karin!" Kata Hokage, menghancurkan senyum Karin. Dia berjalan ke atas panggung dan turun lagi layaknya sebuah robot.

_Nggak mungkin. Nggak ada cewek yang lebih cantik dan berbakat daripada aku. Bukankah semua cewek berwajah cantik sudah disebut? Lalu siapa? Siapa?_ Karin tersenyum miris, lalu menggigit ujung jempolnya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika sedang frustasi.

Pikiran peserta lain tak jauh berbeda dengan pikiran Karin. Mereka mengerling satu sama lain dalam diam. Sudah tak ada gadis cantik yang tersisa. Suasana menegang.

Hanya dari sebuah gerombolan yang terkikik pelan dan lama-lama semakin keras.

"Nomor 1; Haruno Sakura!"

.: oOo :.

**Sakura POV**

"Nomor 1; Haruno Sakura!"

Ha? A...—Apa katanya barusan?

Nggak.

Pasti aku salah dengar.

Imajinasi gila.

Sangat, sangat gila.

"Selamat, Sakura-chan!" Teriak Hinata sambil memelukku. Rin dan Anko juga menyusul memelukku.

Semua mata tertuju padaku.

Hey, ayolah! Para juri itu pasti sedang bercanda. Hanya saja, jujur selera humor mereka jelek sekali.

Setelah acara berpelukan selesai, aku menatap para juri tak percaya.

'Kalian pasti bercanda! Ayo katakan itu!' Teriakku dalam hati. Nampaknya pikiranku ini tertulis jelas di dahi—err mukaku.

"Nomor 1; Haruno Sakura. Harap maju." Ucap si kepala abu-abu dengan nada berat dan mengancam.

Brengsek.

Hey hey, Pak Tua! Moto hidupku itu_ Love and Peace_!

Karena pandangan semua orang terus mengarah kepadaku, dengan kaku aku maju kedepan. Cewek-cewek lain menatapku tak percaya.

Jangankan kalian, aku saja sekarang ragu namaku Haruno Sakura atau bukan. Ingatkan aku untuk melihat akta kelahiranku saat pulang nanti. Oh, atau coba kita cari ada berapa orang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Selamat, Haruno-san." Hokage menjabat tanganku. Aku meraih tangannya sambil tersenyum janggal. Tangannya terasa hangat.

Aku menatap pria lanjut usia itu. Seandainya suasananya tak seserius ini, aku sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baru satu langkah aku hendak turun dan mengubur diriku dalam pasir, sebuah suara yang kukenal berbicara.

"Kenapa Haruno Sakura yang jadi peringkat satu?" Teriak Ino, jelas sekali nada frustasi di suaranya. Tak bisakah kau bertanya setelah aku turun dari sini?

Sang Hokage tersenyum padaku. Maaf, aku benar-benar tak mengerti candaan orangtua.

"Tentu saja karena saat itu Haruno-san mendapat jumlah lampu menyala terbanyak. 9 lampu tepatnya."

Sembilan? Memang ada berapa lampu? Kalian perlu lampu? Bisa kubelikan.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut merah panjang. Hei, kau kan cewek yang waktu itu mau menamparku!

Sang Hokage tersenyum bijak. "Setiap juri di sini punya poin penilaian sendiri-sendiri. Nampaknya, semua juri disini lumayan puas dengan Haruno-san. Dan oh ya, diantara kalian bertiga puluh, hanya Haruno-san yang bisa membuat Uchiha Sasuke menekan lampunya, bahkan sampai dua. Dia memenangkan sembilan dari sepuluh lampu yang ada."

Aku ingin sekali membunuh Uchiha. Seandainya saja tak terlalu banyak saksi mata, aku bisa menggunakan batok kelapa untuk memukul kepala berambut model ayam-nya itu.

Seandainya.

Sayangnya nasib selalu memihak ke Uchiha. Serius. _Kami_-_sama_, kapan giliran gadis malang ini?

Hal yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah memandangnya dengan penuh amarah.

Dia balas memandangku, lalu menyeringai kecil.

Kau menantangku? Boleh saja. Kuterima tantanganmu, Uchiha.

.: oOo :.

**Normal POV**

Sore itu dihabiskan para peserta dengan memilih-milih baju yang akan digunakan. Karena pembagian kamar belum diadakan, para peserta terpaksa bergulat di aula besar di villa itu bersama-sama.

"Untung saja aku sudah bisa menebak. Lihat ini. Taa-Daa! Keren, kan?" Anko mengeluarkan dua buah kerang yang setelah diperhatikan merupakan sebuah bikini super seksi. Muka ketiga teman barunya langsung merah padam.

"Anko-chan. Itu... terlalu—" Hinata kehabisan kata-kata.

"—vulgar," Rin menyelesaikan kata-kata Hinata.

Anko tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal. "Tsk tsk. Tenang saja. Aku cukup PD dengan dadaku kok."

Nampaknya, suara Anko sedikit terlalu keras sehingga peserta lain melihat ke arah mereka. Memang, dada Anko termasuk besar diantara gadis-gadis di ruangan ini.

Sakura menarik Anko dan menutup mulutnya. "Ssshh. Kau berisik sekali. Jangan terlalu menarik perhatian, oke?"

"..."

"Anko."

"Uuuumpph!" Kata Anko sambil menunjuk ke tangan Sakura yang masih terdiam manis diatas mulutnya.

"Hehehe maaf," Sakura buru-buru melepas tangannya.

"Uuh. Memang Sakura mau pakai baju seperti apa?" Anko mengambil tas hitam yang berlabel 'Haruno Sakura' dan membukanya tanpa izin.

"Lho? Kok kosong?" Tanya Anko sambil memandang bingung ke arah Sakura.

Sakura, Hinata, dan Rin ikut melihat tas Sakura.

Memang kosong.

"Nggak mungkin. Tadi pagi aku dan Sakura-chan setelah sampai sini ganti baju dulu dan baju-baju Sakura-chan masih ada," kata Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku nggak suka ini! Pasti ada yang menyembunyikan. Ayo kita lapor ke panitia." Anko sudah akan berjalan ketika Sakura memegang tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Biar kucari." Kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Aku ikut." Ujar ketiga temannya bersamaan.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Kita tak bisa meninggalkan tas kita begitu saja. Sebaiknya salah satu dari kita menjaganya." Usul Hinata yang memang bisa berpikir dengan tenang dalam situasi apapun.

"Oke. Ayo main Hom-Pim-Pah. Yang kalah yang menjaga, bagaimana?" Sakura menambahkan.

_Hom._

_Pim._

_Pah!_

"Huweeeeee... Anko nggak suka sendirian. Kalian bertiga nggak boleh lama-lama!" Kata Anko dengan nada sebal karena kalah.

Ketiga gadis lainnya mau tak mau terkekeh pelan.

.: oOo :.

Mereka berpencar dan mencari di lingkungan villa. Di dapur, kamar-kamar, ruangan-ruangan lainnya, bahkan di tempat sampah pun mereka cari, namun hasilnya nihil.

Hinata melirik arloji-nya. _Ya ampun, sudah hampir satu jam kami mencari._

Hinata lalu mencoba mencari di tempat yang agak mustahil, ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan mengintip sudut demi sudut sofa dengan teliti, namun yang terlihat hanya debu dan kotoran. Ia mencari lagi di dalam kamar-kamar yang kosong. 1 kamar... 2... 3... Masih kosong. Saat akan menyentuh gagang pintu keempat, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya karena samar-samar ia bisa mendengar ada orang berbicara.

"—Haha. Iya, iya. Aku nggak bakal selingkuh. Tenang ya."

Deg.

Hinata langsung mengenali suara itu.

Naruto.

_Eh? Apa katanya? Selingkuh?_

"Tch. Jangan pacaran di depanku." Protes sebuah suara cuek yang Hinata tau pasti Sasuke.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, kedua tangannya merapat didepan dadanya.

"Hehe. _Sorry 'bout that_." Jawab Naruto yang ayahnya memang orang asing.

"Tch. Memang berapa jumlah pacarmu?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa tadi Naruto hanya bercanda.

"Heem... Berapa ya? Mungkin lima? Eh tunggu dulu... Eer... 10?" Terdengar Naruto yang kemudian berteriak 'Aduh!' karena dipukul Sasuke.

Tubuh Hinata merosot kebawah. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Sepuluh?

Hatinya terasa sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang memukul-mukul pembuluh darahnya.

"Hentikan sikap _playboy_ mu itu,"

"Maaf saja, aku tak akan pernah memberikan hatiku hanya untuk seorang cewek!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menjerit kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya terasa basah. Dengan segera ia menyeka airmatanya dengan siku tangannya.

Dia lalu menepuk kedua pipinya bersamaan, sedikit terlalu keras sebenarnya.

Baru saja Hinata akan berdiri, pintu disampingnya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Hinata-chan? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto mendapati Hinata yang duduk disamping pintu kamarnya.

"Aaa... Kau dengar ya?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu sambil tertawa ganjil.

Hinata malu sekali.

Ingin rasanya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang yang menelannya.

Dia tertangkap basah menguping pembicaraan orang lain!

Naruto mengamati perubahan wajah Hinata yang semakin lama semakin memerah.

Naruto ikut jongkok sehingga jaraknya dan Hinata hanya beberapa senti. Dia menepuk kepala Hinata, tersenyum, lalu senyum itu menghilang.

"Hyuuga-san masih suka padaku? Kalau begitu lupakan saja perasaan itu, 'kay?"

Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dengan sangaaaat perlahan.

"Eh?" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kita putus. Oke?" Hinata hampir menangis.

"Tapi kita bisa tetap berteman, kan, Hinata-chan?" Oh, bagaimana dia bisa menolak senyum itu.

"Ya," ujar Hinata dengan suara serak.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ketika Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu meninju perut Naruto. Dengan cukup keras.

"Untuk apa itu, teme?" Naruto hampir saja membalas jika ia tak bertemu mata dengan _onyx_ yang tampak begitu berbahaya. Naruto mundur selangkah.

Sunyi, hanya suara iklan TV yang mengisi ruangan itu.

"Maaf," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap sahabatnya. "Bukan padaku harusnya kau berkata seperti itu."

Naruto hanya diam. Sasuke menambahkan dengan suara kecil, "—jangan sampai kau menyesal."

Naruto memperhatikan perubahan wajah sang pemuda berambut hitam legam itu. Sorot mata pemuda yang selalu tampak dingin itu entah kenapa meredup.

"Apa ini hanya hubungannya denganmu?" Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV, namun Naruto tau pikiran Sasuke tak pada benda kubus itu. "Oi, Sasuke!"

"Dulu—" Sasuke tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

Naruto nampak tak sabar.

"—aku pernah melepaskan tangan seseorang, padahal aku bisa saja meraihnya."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti. Tetapi Sasuke tetap diam, tak melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia katakan.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Yang ada dalam benaknya adalah sesosok gadis berambut merah muda.

_Apakah ini benar baik bagimu dan bagiku?_ Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

.: oOo :.

_Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Hinata berlari keluar villa, berniat menenangkan diri. Matanya masih sedikit sembab.

Dari lantai dua, Hinata seperti menangkap Sakura yang berdiri diatas sebuah lembah di dalam hutan. Hinata memincingkan matanya, menajamkan pengelihatannya. Tak salah lagi, baju-model-apa-adanya itu pasti Sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba saja jatuh terduduk, membenamkan mukanya dalam kedua tangannya.

Hinata benar-benar khawatir.

Hinata memakai sandal terdekat yang ada disitu, tak mempedulikan siapa pemiliknya, dan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke dalam hutan. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hinata yang notabene lemah dalam olahraga itu untuk menemukan ujung yang lain dari hutan yang tak terlalu lebat itu. Benar saja, sosok gadis berambut merah jambu itu ada disana, namun sekarang tak lagi jongkok, ia berdiri membelakanginya.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata yang sedikit ngos-ngosan menarik Sakura dan membuatnya menghadap ke arahnya.

Sakura tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hinata semakin khawatir ketika menyadari air mata tak berhenti mengalir melewati kacamata tebal Sakura, bergerak secara simetris kebawah mengikuti arah gravitasi.

"Sakura, ini bajumu?" Kata Hinata tak percaya sambil mengambil beberapa jeans dan kaos milik Sakura yang sudah kotor terkena tanah.

"Wuaah!" Hinata berteriak kaget ketika mendapati ada sebuah burung yang sayapnya terluka dan terbaring lemah diatas salah satu baju Sakura di situ.

Burung itu nampak begitu lemah, dan ketika melihat darah si burung, memori itu kembali datang.

Ingatan yang membuat hatinya sesak.

Tentang persahabatan.

Tentang cinta.

Tentang pengkhianatan.

.: oOo :.

_**Sakura POV – Satu tahun yang lalu**_

_Kata orang, perasaan manusia bisa dilihat dari matanya._

_Benarkah?_

_Sadarkah kau bagaimana perasaanku padamu?_

_Sampaikah?_

_._

_Di usia 3 tahun, aku pertama kali bertemu __Uchiha Sasuke__._

_Kesan pertamaku padanya adalah ia berbeda. Entah kenapa, aku suka sekali berada di dekatnya. Ia selalu tersenyum, jahil, dan baik._

_Di usia 5 tahun, aku dan Sasuke bertemu Ino dan Hinata._

_Cukup lucu juga awal pertemanan kami, karena saat kami pertama kali bertemu kami berempat langsung berantem karena memperebutkan sebuah es krim. Sasuke yang tersenyum jahil sambil berkata es krim terakhir yang tersedia di toko itu dia yang pertama menyentuhnya, aku yang mengomelinya karena seharusnya ia mendahulukan cewek (aku) untuk memakannya, Hinata yang menangis karena ingin es krim, Ino yang jengkel dan akhirnya ikut ngomel. Pada akhirnya, es krim itu terjatuh dan kami semua berebut mencolek es krim yang terjatuh di lantai toko itu dan memakannya._

_Di usia 6 tahun, __Aku ingat sekali kejadian sewaktu Usa-chan, kelinci yang aku dan Sasuke pelihara berdua mati. Aku terus menangis. Masih terngiang di kepalaku teriakan frustasi Sasuke yang mengatakan aku egois dan tidak mempedulikan sekelilingku. Benar saja, aku membuat yang lain kerepotan dan khawatir. Aku menyedot ingusku dan meminta maaf dengan terbata-bata. Dan hari itu, padaku yang sudah egois pun Sasuke menemaniku seharian, bahkan menggenggam tanganku untuk menghiburku. Padahal ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya lewat tatapannya saja dia bisa menguatkanku, membuatku merasa tenang. Pada akhirnya, kami malah menangis bersama. Haha._

_Di usia 7 tahun, entah kenapa tawa Sasuke mulai berkurang._

_Yah, berkurang untuk orang luar luar, tidak untukku, Ino, dan Hinata._

_Seluruh sekolah sudah tau kami ini bersahabat baik._

_Di usia 12 tahun, nampaknya kepribadian kami mulai tampak semakin jelas._

_Banyak yang bilang aku ini cantik, baik, riang, dan mudah bergaul. Masa sih? Yah, kata Ino sih aku suka mencampuri urusan orang. Huuh. Dia sendiri ratu gosip!_

_Sasuke sih semakin dingin orangnya, nampaknya ia sulit bergaul. Herannya, aku sering melihat cewek-cewek lain menatap Sasuke dengan muka merah. Memang ada apa sih?_

_Hinata orangnya sangat lembut, kalem, baik, dan paling bisa berpikiran dengan tenang dalam situasi seperti apapun._

_Ino adalah orang paling cerewet yang pernah kukenal. Aku dan dia hobi sekali curhat satu sama lain._

_Di usia 13 tahun, di antara Sasuke, Ino, dan Hinata, aku paling akrab dengan Sasuke._

—_Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Setiap hari dalam hidupku, selalu ada pemuda itu. Keberadaan dirinya seperti sesuatu yang wajar dalam hidupku._

_Suatu sore di sekolah, aku tinggal sendiri di dalam kelas. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kursiku karena sedang asik membaca buku yang kupinjam dari Hinata. Kata Hinata, aku harus membacanya. Judulnya 'My Threat, My destiny'. Sampai sejauh ini, sepertinya ceritanya menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta pada sahabat sejak kecilnya. Jujur aku bingung kenapa Hinata menyuruhku membacanya? Tapi karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berhenti membaca di tengah jalan, beginilah jadinya._

_**"...I can feel it, when you take a step closer to me."**_

_Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain di ruanagan ini yang berjalan ke arahku dari belakang tanpa suara. _

_"Sasuke, kau tak akan bisa mengagetkanku." Kataku datar, tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku yang kubaca. Dua buah tangan lalu memeluk leherku, sebuah suara terbisik di telinga kananku._

_"Hmm. Nggak seru ah. Kau sedang apa?" Benar saja, suara Sasuke. Ia menempelkan pipinya di pipi kananku, membuat kami tepat bersebelahan, pandangan matanya mengikuti pandanganku yang terfokus pada buku._

_Pipiku bergesekan dengannya saat ia berbicara. "Bwahaha. Sejak kapan kau baca novel picisan seperti ini, Sakura?"_

_Aku menggelembungkan pipiku. "Hinata menyuruhku membacanya. Dan sedang apa kau jam segini?"_

_Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leherku, menarik sebuah kursi di sebelahku dan duduk di situ. "Aku kapten klub sepak bola lho?"_

_Sasuke memang memakai seragam sepak bola smp kami._

_Aku tersenyum menyemangatinya. "Semangat ya, Sasuke! Harus menang pokoknya! Hehe."_

_Dia menjangkau ujung rambut panjangku dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menciumnya._

_"Keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap mataku._

_**"...I can't take my eyes out of you when you see me with those sparkling eyes."**_

_Aku kembali teringat kata-kata dalam novel itu. Sejak kapan mata onyx itu sebegini menarik untuk dilihat?_

_"Sakura, mukamu merah." Sasuke mengamati mukaku, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Matanya terpejam, membandingkan suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuhku._

_**"...When you touch me, I can feel those warm feelings inside me."**_

_"Nggak panas kok, syukurlah." Kata Sasuke setelah beberapa saat, menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dariku. Matanya kembali terbuka._

_"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sakura? Semakin merah tuh! Hahaha." Sasuke tertawa._

_**"...When you smile, I can't help but smile too."**_

_Aku bisa merasakan kedua ujung bibirku melengkung ke atas, membuat sebuah senyum._

_"Yah, malah ikutan ketawa." Protes Sasuke. Kami lalu tertawa bersama tanpa alasan jelas._

_Aku melirik arloji yang kukenakan, lalu beranjak dari kursi. "Pulang yuk?"_

_Kami berdua lalu berjalan bersama keluar dari kelas, menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sudah sepi, guratan senja langit sore itu semakin terukir jelas di angkasa._

_**"...When we walk together, I can feel it. I can feel our steps blend together in harmony."**_

_Kiri... kanan... kiri... kanan..._

_Kaki kami terus melangkah. Di antara semua suara yang kudengar selama perjalanan, entah kenapa aku selalu bisa menangkap suara langkah kami._

_"Aduh!" Aku terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah batu di jalan ber-aspal itu._

_"Jangan tertawa!" Ancamku kepada Sasuke yang kentara sekali dari wajahnya seperti meledekku._

_"Haha. Maaf, maaf." Sasuke jongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya._

_**"...Your hand is so big, so warm. Hold my hand gently, don't let go."**_

_Lagi-lagi kutipan buku sialan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Ada apa sih denganku?_

_Aku menggapai tangan Sasuke, lalu dia membantuku berdiri._

_"Kalau kubiarkan, Sakura pasti terjatuh lagi kan?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya padaku._

_Aneh._

_Padahal sudah sering kami bergandengan tangan. Tapi... perasaan apa ini?_

_**"...You make me realize that I'm a girl and you're a boy. We have many differents."**_

_Udara sore berhembus lembut, menghempas rambut panjangku ke belakang. Tidak seperti hari biasanya, hari ini jalan yang kami lewati sepi. Mungkin karena sudah sore?_

_"Sakura, ada apa sih? Kau luar biasa diam sejak tadi." Sasuke memelankan langkahnya. Bahkan hanya lewat bayangan kami, aku jelas melihat perbedaan tinggiku dan Sasuke. Sejak kapan tingginya jauh melampauiku? Sejak kapan tangannya sebesar ini?_

_"Kau bertambah tinggi ya?" Kataku setelah kebisuan langkah kami. Aku menatapnya, dia menatapku. Mata kami bertemu. Tuh, lagi-lagi ada yang aneh dengan jantungku._

_"Tentu saja! Aku kan cowok." Sasuke menatapku dengan tenang._

_Melihat matanya, akhirnya aku mengerti._

_**"...Hug me. I've never felt so secure before. I feel so pleasant, so peaceful, so happy."**_

_Setiap langkah terasa semakin berat, hingga akhirnya aku merosot ke tanah. _

_Perasaan ini... Kenapa baru sekarang?_

_"Sakura? Sakura, ada apa?" Sasuke ikut jongkok lagi, mengamati wajahku dengan wajah khawatir. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kananku dengan lembut._

_"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis?" Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau ada air mata yang menetes dari pelupuk mataku. Dia melepaskan tangannya dariku, dan kehangatan tangannya yang kurasakan menghilang._

_Dia berputar ke depanku, mengamati wajahku dengan tatapan bingung. Kedua tangannya di atas pundakku. _

_"Ada yang sakit?" Dia bertanya dengan nada lembut._

_Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku menatap matanya, lalu menatap dadanya yang tampak bidang, walaupun tersembunyi di balik seragam olahraga yang dikenakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memeluknya._

_Nyaman sekali rasanya dalam pelukannya. Apalagi saat ia balas melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, mengeratkan pelukan di antara kami._

_**" ...Can you hear my heart beats? It beats faster and faster."**_

_Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Sasuke, membuatku semakin malu, bisa kurasakan detak jantungku sendiri yang berdetak tidak karuan. Biarlah._

_**"...My heart is telling you something."**_

_Yaya, kutipan buku tersayang, kau tak harus terus menyela perkataanku. _

_I love him._

_Puas?_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Biarkan seperti ini 1 menit lagi."_

"…_**Can you hear that?"**_

_Sejak hari itu, aku tak lagi bisa menganggap Sasuke hanya sebagai temam sejak kecil lagi._

_Terima kasih banyak, buku pintar.___

"…_**I just love you so so so much!"**_

_._

_Sayangnya, bukan hanya aku yang memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan berbeda._

_._

_Usia 14 tahun, pertama kali seorang cowok mengatakan suka padaku._

_Aku tak henti-hentinya bengong hari ini. Aku? Ditembak? Serius?_

_Ino memukul kepalaku dengan cukup keras. "Sakura terlalu nggak peka sih! Sejak dulu banyak tau cowok yang memperhatikan mu!"_

_"Bohong." Jawabku tak percaya._

_Hinata membenarkan Ino. "Benar lho, Sakura-chan. Kamu itu cantik, baik, ramah, dan suka tersenyum. Banyak yang suka padamu. Sayangnya kau terlalu_—_"_

_"_—_kolot." Ino menyelesaikan kata-kata Hinata._

_Aku memeletkan lidahku ke Ino._

_Sejak itu, mulai banyak cowok yang menembakku. Aku selalu merasa kikuk saat menolak mereka. Aku merasa berasalah pada mereka, tapi tiap kali mereka mengatakan kalimat itu, otakku secara otomatis memikirkan sosok lain, sesosok pemuda beriris onyx indah yang begitu—oh, ayo fokus._

_._

_Usia 15 tahun, kami berempat masuk SMA Suna! Yeey, Haruno Sakura yang terkenal malas belajar pun bisa masuk SMA!_

_"Bagaimana rasanya jadi terkenal, Sakura?" Ino bertanya saat aku, dia, dan Hinata makan bersama saat istirahat._

_Aku memandangnya tak mengerti._

_Sumpitnya mencubit pipiku seakan aku ini nasi._

_"Inooo?" Protesku._

_"Sakura, sifat tak peka mu belum sembuh juga ya? Gosip tentangmu sudah tersebar lho. 'HARUNO SAKURA, cewek paling cantik di kelas X. Tinggi 160 cm, berat 38 kg. Model di majalah Chu, Hola Girls, dan blablablah. Menguasai Judo, Aikido, Silat, dan blablablah. Bisa memasak, menjahit, mendesain baju, dan blablablah. Kabarnya ia sudah memenangkan blablablah.' Nah, masih bertanya kenapa kau populer, Sa-ku-ra?" Kata Ino sambil berusaha mencubit pipiku dengan sumpitnya._

_Aku memutar kedua mataku. "Kalian berbicara seolah-olah kalian berdua tak terkenal di sekolah ini?"_

_Halooo? Hinata dan Ino juga terkenal di sekolah. Bagaimanapun aku juga mengetahui perkembangan gosip saat ini._

_._

_Jam delapan malam adalah jam yang kutunggu-tunggu setiap hari. _

_HP-ku bergetar pelan. _

_**1 new inbox.**_

_**Open / Close**_

_Aku memencet tombol buka._

_**08.12 PM**_

_**From : Uchiha Sasuke**_

**Hei. Sedang apa?**

_Aku tersenyum kecil. Hatiku berdetak cepat._

_._

_Masalah mulai nampak seminggu setelah aku bersekolah di sini. Beberapa cewek lain mulai mengusiliku. Mulai dari menyembunyikan buku catatanku sampai menaruh paku payung di kotak sepatuku._

_._

_Dua bulan setelah mulai sekolah, sekolah libur tiga hari karena ada rapat! Aku, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, dan Itachi-nii pergi ke villa Ino yang ada di atas gunung. Udara di sana sangat sejuk._

_Sepulang dari villa, Ino sepertinya mulai menjauhiku, begitu pula Sasuke. Keduanya mengabaikanku baik saat aku menyapa mereka maupun mengirimi mereka sms._

_Apa lagi salahku kali ini?_

_._

_Aku tak bisa bernafas._

_Ino menamparku._

_"Kau masih bisa bertanya kenapa aku membencimu? Demi Tuhan, jangan dekati Sasuke. Kau tak puas hanya menggoda cowok biasa, kau bahkan menggoda Sasuke-KU! Hentikan mengiriminya sms ganjenmu itu! SASUKE ITU MILIKKU!"_

_Pandanganku langsung buram sehingga tak sempat memperhatikan raut wajah Ino yang tampak begitu sedih itu._

_._

_Kenapa Ino bisa mengetahui perihal sms itu?_

_Sasuke, kau kah yang memberitahunya? Kenapa?_

_._

_Aku berjalan menyusuri sekolah siang itu, mencari sosok Sasuke. Pelajaran? Sekali-kali bolos pelajaran itu diperlukan demi memupuk pengalaman._

_Tak ketemu juga._

_Sms nggak dijawab, telepon pun tak diangkat. Ada apa, Sasuke?_

_._

_Aku berjalan lesu saat pulang sekolah, setelah menemukan kembali barang-barangku yang hilang—disembunyikan._

_Aku menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan belakang sekolah yang jarang digunakan._

_Segera saja aku berlari ke sana. "Sasuke."_

_Sasuke sepertinya kaget, karena shoot-nya yang biasanya selalu masuk ring itu kali ini meleset._

_"Hei," sapanya singkat sambil melambaikan tangan._

_'Hei' katamu? Bukannya biasanya kau datang dan mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tersenyum kecil?_

_Kemana Sasuke yang dulu kukenal?_

_Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan adanya tembok tak terlihat di antara kami._

_"Sasuke... Kenapa kau sekarang juga mengacuhkanku?" Tanyaku langsung padanya._

_Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi._

_"Apa kau yang memberitau Ino soal sms kita selama ini?" Aku memberanikan diri menanyakannya._

_Dia tak bereaksi._

_"Apa kita masih berteman?"_

_Dia mengalihkan pandangannya._

_Hei Sasuke, sebegitu tak mau kah kau melihat wajahku?_

_"Haruno, pulanglah." Katanya singkat._

_Haruno?_

_Haruno katanya?_

_"Panggil aku Sakura, seperti biasanya." Kataku dengan nada kecewa yang sangat kentara._

_Sasuke berjalan menjauhiku, mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak diam di atas lapangan, lalu mulai melakukan shoot._

_Seakan aku tak ada disini._

_Aku menunduk pelan. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Kali ini, rasanya sakit, perih sekali. Seingatku, aku belum pernah merasakan dadaku sakit se-sakit ini._

_"Apakah keberadaanku mengganggumu?" Suaraku terdengar serak._

_"Ya. Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya?" Sasuke berhenti dari aktivitasnya semula dan menatapku. Tak ada kehangatan di matanya saat menatapku. Yang ada hanyalah perasaan tidak suka, seolah ingin mengusirku._

_Tolonglah, jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Aku juga punya perasaan._

_Aku mengepalkan tanganku, memberanikan diri untuk berusaha menatapnya._

_Ia tak lagi menatapku, melainkan ring bodoh itu._

_"Pernahkah sosokku terlintas di pikiranmu, sekali saja?"_

_"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat._

_"Apakah kau menganggap aku temanmu?"_

_"Bukan. Berhenti bertanya."_

_Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali dengan cepat, membendung air mataku yang mau keluar. Ternyata tak hanya Ino, Sasuke-pun kini memusuhiku tanpa aku mengerti alasannya._

_Sakura! Jangan nangis! Sakura gadis tegar, kan?_

_Aku bisa merasakan tanganku sendiri gemetaran. Jadi selama ini Sasuke menganggapku apa? Pengganggu?_

_Tidak, tidak. Sakura, jangan cengeng! Senyum._

_Aku menangkap bola yang jatuh dari atas ring._

_"Nice shoot," kataku sambil mengulurkan bola padanya. Dia mengambilnya. Tangannya terasa dingin. Tak bisakah aku menyentuh tanganmu yang hangat lagi, Sasuke?_

_Aku menarik nafas panjang. Senyum, Sakura! Kau pasti bisa!_

_Aku mengingat lagi memori-memori yang kupunya, mengingat hari-hari yang aku dan Sasuke lewati bersama._

_Tatapannya, suaranya, sentuhannya, kebiasaannya, kesukaannya, sifatnya, semuanya._

_Aku tak pernah menyesal mengenalmu, Sasuke. Sungguh. Aku tak menyesal pernah berjalan di sisimu, tertawa, menangis, bercerita, memarahi, menasehati, semuanya._

_Dengan membayangkan semua kenangan yang kita lewati bersama, aku bisa tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih atas waktumu."_

_Aku bangga dengan diriku yang bahkan bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini._

_Aku melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan pelan keluar lapangan. Aku berbalik menatap sosoknya sekali lagi. Ia membelakangiku, sibuk dengan bola basketnya._

_Aku berjalan ke rumah sambil berulang kali menatap langit sore yang indah, menguatkan hatiku. Berkali-kali aku hampir menangis jika mengingat kenangan kita berdua, membayangkan bahwa kau bahkan tak menganggapku teman._

_Sakura harus tegar. Senyum, Sakura! Kau harus bisa._

_Malam itu juga, aku memotong rambut panjangku yang sudah kupanjangkan beberapa tahun silam. Bersamaan dengan helaian rambutku yang berjatuhan, setiap memori yang kita lalui itu kembali datang, tak memberi hatiku kesempatan untuk memutar balikkan fakta._

_Sekarang, kau dan aku, entah apa yang terjadi di antara kita._

_Kau tau, Sasuke? Kau orang pertama yang mengatakan rambut pink-ku ini indah diantara orang-orang yang mengatakan rambutku aneh. Membuatku menyukai warna rambutku ini._

_Dan kau tau, sebenarnya aku memanjangkan rambutku untukmu. Dan kau tak akan peduli._

"_Nona,apa tak sayang kalau rambutnya di potong pendek?" _

_Aku tersenyum kecil. "Untuk awal yang baru."_

_._

_Esoknya, Ino mengumumkan dirinya dan Sasuke berpacaran._

_Aku tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan Ino dan Sasuke._

_._

_Hei Ino, tak bolehkah aku mengembalikan kata-kata yang dulu kulontarkan padamu?_

_Egoiskah diriku menginginkan kebahagiaan?_

_Sebenarnya, apa yang salah dengan roda rantai kehidupanku? Kenapa di saat semuanya seperti berjalan baik dan aku hampir mendapatkan kebahagiaan, semuanya lenyap?_

_._

_Dua bulan berlalu. Rambut yang kupotong sepanjang telinga kini panjangnya sudah mencapai pundakku._

_Time sure flies, huh?_

_"Sakura, kau berubah ya sekarang?" Tanya Hinata padaku suatu hari._

_Aku tersenyum padanya dan kembali menatap langit._

_Tentu saja, aku harus melangkah ke depan, kan? Walaupun tertatih-tatih, aku tetap berdiri. Mendongakkan wajahku, menyongsong hari esok._

_._

_Oke, keadaan semakin memburuk. Entah kenapa image diriku semakin memburuk, apalagi setelah pengumuman hasil UTS itu. Aku peringkat 3 paralel! Banyak yang bilang aku melakukan hal licik karena sebelumnya aku tak pernah masuk peringkat sepuluh besar. Halooo? Kalian kira aku tak tau cara belajar?_

_"Hahaha. Pasti ada yang salah. Aku lupa cara membaca hingga berhalusinasi nama Haruno Sakura ada di peringkat tiga." Kata Ino dengan suara keras, nadanya melecehkan sekali._

_"Kau mau kuajari, Ino? Bagaimana jika dimulai dengan mengeja huruf ABC?" Balasku dengan cuek._

_Mukanya memerah dan ia pergi._

_Ha. Skor 1 untuk Sakura._

_._

_"Sakura-chan tambah kuat ya?" Hinata tersenyum padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya._

_Maaf ya Hinata, selama ini diantara kita berempat aku kurang akrab denganmu. Tapi justru kau yang ada di sisiku._

_._

_Sore itu aku berjalan pelan sambil membawa barang belanjaan dari supermarket. Saat sedang berjalan di sebuah jalan yang sepi, lagi-lagi aku bertemu Ino._

_Kami-sama, aku sungguh tak tau apa salahku hingga selalu berurusan dengannya._

_Hee? Dia menangis?_

_Ino sepertinya melihatku, lalu langsung menghampiriku. Eer... Hendak menamparku, namun berhasil kuhindari._

_Ayolah Ino, kedua tanganku sedang kupakai untuk membawa barang belanjaan. Kau tak berharap aku berkelahi denganmu menggunakan kepalaku kan? Kita akan terlihat menggelikan._

_Walaupun tak banyak orang yang lewat, namun lalu lintas kendaraan di sini ramai sekali. Bising. Aku kurang jelas mendengar apa yang Ino teriakkan. Hanya sebagian penggalan katanya yang tertangkap telingaku, seperti "Villa", "Sasuke", "Hancur", "Sia-sia", dan "Ibumu"._

_Ngapain kau membawa-bawa Ibuku yang sudah tenang di alam sana?_

_"Aku benci sekali padamu!" Teriak Ino, tangannya mencengkram leherku. Dia memandangku dengan penuh amarah, air matanya menetes._

_Samar-samar kudengar Sasuke yang meneriakkan nama kami. Hem, sudah berapa bulan kita tak memanggil nama satu sama lain, Sasuke?_

_Ino nampaknya juga melihat Sasuke. Bukannya melepaskanku dan memasang wajah manjanya itu dan pergi ke Sasuke, dia justru mendorong ke jalan raya._

_Aduh, pantatku sakit sekali. Aku melihat Ino yang tersenyum padaku dan Sasuke yang berlari ke arahku dengan cemas. Ada apa sih?_

_Bunyi klakson mobil mengagetkanku, dan saat aku menengok ke samping dan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, semua sudah terlalu terlambat._

_Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah warna merah pekat, lalu semua tertelan kegelapan._

_Hanya rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku yang menemaniku di dalam kegelapan._

_Sakit._

_._

_Entah berapa lama aku tertidur. Perlahan aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat untuk kubuka. Aku menyerah, seperti ada besi seberat satu ton yang menghalangiku._

_Aku berusaha tenang. Mataku tetap terpejam, tabi aku bisa mulai merasakan pergerakan tubuhku yang lain. Masih sakit. Sepertinya sebagian tubuhku tertutup perban, terutama kepalaku. Perban? Memang apa...—aah, kecelakaan itu._

_Sialnya nasibku. Aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, bahkan satu jaripun tak mampu. Bunyi alat-alat di kamar ini yang menemaniku. Infus, mungkin? Lagipula aroma obat jelas sekali tercium. Pasti aku di rumah sakit._

_Jam berapa sekarang? Sudah berapa lama aku terbaring disini? Aku takut. Gelap sekali di sini._

_Seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin. Eh tunggu dulu. Tanganku entah kenapa terasa hangat._

_._

_Hari-hari berikutnya kuhabiskan sambil mendengar suara teman-temanku yang datang menjengukku. Lucu sekali, aku seperti seorang psikiater yang sedang mendengarkan curhat pengakuan dosa orang lain._

_Hatiku semakin miris ketika mendengarkan pengakuan cewek lain. Kata mereka, Ino-lah yang menyuruh mereka menjahiliku. Beberapa bahkan bilang sebenarnya mereka ingin berteman denganku, tapi diurungkan karena takut dimusuhi Ino._

_Ino. Ino. Ino._

_Padahal setahun lalu, pada tanggal yang sama, detik yang sama, kami masih berteman. Masih ber-sms. Bergosip bersama._

_Sekarang? Kita seperti ada di dunia berkebalikan dengan tahun kemarin._

_Aku lelah dengan semua ini._

_"Kapan kau akan pergi dari hidupku dan Sasuke? Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Sakura. "Aku yakin sekali itu suara Ino._

_Setelah dia pergi, aku membuka mataku. Pandanganku kosong. Aku juga lelah, Ino._

_"Sakura! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Ayahku menangis senang sambil memelukku. Hinata juga menangis gembira sambil tersenyum._

_"Ayah..." Suaraku terdengar aneh._

_"Ya?"_

_"Boleh aku pindah sekolah?"_

_._

_"Untuk apa kau ikut pindah sekolah?" Tanyaku pada __Uchiha_ _Sasuke__ saat aku dan ayahku di undang makan malam disitu._

_Oh ya, sejak insiden itu, aku memakai sebuah kacamata tebal dan rambutku dikepang dua, poniku menutupi wajahku. Wajah Ino terlihat aneh saat aku mengatakan ucapan perpisahan di kelas, namun aku tak peduli. Yang tak kumengerti cowok ini. Tak bisakah dia membiarkanku hidup damai?_

_Setelah makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha, dia memintaku untuk ke atap di rumahnya._

_Dan dia tak berkata apa-apa. Nah, aku masih tak boleh marah? Kupukul jika ada yang bilang tak boleh._

_"Sakura..."_

_"Jangan sebut namaku." Aku tak mau kau memanggil namaku seperti tak terjadi apa-apa._

_Sasuke nampak terluka. Kau pikir aku tak terluka selama ini?_

_"Maaf," ujarnya singkat._

_Aku tak bisa lagi menahan emosiku._

_"Maaf? MAAF? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kemana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kemana kau saat aku ditindas? Kemana kau saat insiden itu? KEMANA DIRIMU YANG DULU KUKENAL?"_

_Aku menamparnya sekuat yang ku bisa._

_Dia tetap menatapku lurus, seakan tamparan itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya._

_Dia maju dan memperkecil jarak di antara kami. Hal berikutnya yang kutahu aku sudah dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku dengan kuat, aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak._

_"Maaf, Sakura. Maaf..." Dia terus saja membisikkan hal itu di telingaku. Baru kali ini aku mendengar nada suaranya yang se-menyesal ini._

_Aku menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya yang kukenal ini. Aroma yang selalu membuatku merasa tenang._

_Dulunya._

_Semua telah terjadi. Roda waktu itu tak dapat diputar kembali._

_Aku mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dengan kedua tanganku yang masih sedikit bergetar._

_"Sudahlah, Uchiha. Hentikan memberiku harapan kosong. Aku lelah dengan semua ini."_

_Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa._

_Aku menatap mata onyx itu._

_"Aku menyukaimu sejak kecil, Sasuke. Benar-benar tulus kuakui itu. Aku senang sekali karena kau memberikan perhatian khusus padaku. Dulu. Lalu semua berubah. Kau melukai perasaanku, sangat sangat dalam. Kau memberiku harapan palsu. Dan akhirnya kau menyadarkanku bahwa harapanku padamu terlalu besar. Terimakasih."_

_"Sakura… Aku—" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyuruhnya tetap diam._

_"—Dan sekarang, bagiku kau bahkan tak cukup berharga untuk membuatku menyukai ataupun membencimu. Mulai hari ini, aku bahkan tak akan tau pria bernama __Uchiha Sasuke__ ada di dunia ini."_

_Mulai hari itu, aku dan __Uchiha Sasuke__ adalah dua individu yang asing satu sama lain._

_Setiap kali bertemu, kami bagaikan air dan minyak. Tak ada kata-kata lembut yang terucap, yang ada hanya ejekan dan sandiwara._

.: oOo :.

Lagi-lagi aku teringat kejadian itu. Aku menampar mukaku sendiri.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata bengong melihatku.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat dari bola mata Hinata yang berwarna tua itu wajahku sendiri yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Jangan terpengaruh masa lalu.

.: oOo :.

**Normal POV**

Sakura melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap air matanya yang akhirnya mulai berhenti mengalir.

"Aku nggak papa, Hinata." Kata Sakura, mendekati burung yang terluka itu, lalu memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Lho? Ternyata nggak parah kok. Sepertinya ini bukan darahnya, mungkin darah hewan yang diburunya." Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Sakura-chan... Bagaimana pakaianmu?"

Sakura mencegah Hinata yang hendak mengambil baju-baju Sakura yang sudah nyaris rusak.

Sakura tersenyum cuek sambil menggendong burung itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Sudahlah, Hinata."

"Lalu kau pakai apa saat seleksi tahap dua nanti? Sakura-chan, seleksinya bahkan sudah dimulai!" Hinata menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya turun secepat yang ia bisa. Mereka langsung ke villa. Rin dan Anko tampak khawatir. Mereka berdua nampaknya sudah berganti pakaian, Anko memakai kostum kerangnya dan Rin memakai kostum maid. Keduanya juga sudah memakai make-up dan menambah aksesoris kecil seperti gelang dan kalung di tubuh mereka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Rin dan Anko berbarengan.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Rusak. Dibuang."

Raut wajah Rin dan Anko tampak sangat kecewa.

Anko tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "AHA!"

Sakura, Hinata, dan Rin menatap Anko dengan kebingungan.

"Kau bisa memakai kerang milikku yang lain!" Sebelum Anko sempat mengambil tas-nya, ketiga temannya itu menghentikannya.

"Jangan."

"Vulgar."

"Terimakasih."

Kata tiga orang itu bergantian. Anko cemberut.

"Lalu apa yang akan Nona Kontestan Nomor Satu pakai?" Anko mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tampak berpikir keras. Ketiga temannya menatapnya dengan cemas.

Mereka tak menyadari Ino dan Karin yang mendekati mereka dengan membawa segelas penuh berisi teh.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak suka. Mengapa setelah ia buang tas yang berisi pakaian Sakura itu, Sakura tetap saja bisa tersenyum? Gadis berambut merah muda itu jahat, baginya. Sakura telah mengambil satu-satunya hal yang Ino inginkan di dunia ini, satu-satunya hal yang Ino tak ingin direbut oleh siapapun.

_Cinta-nya._

"Oops." Ino tampak terjatuh dan teh itu membasahi baju Sakura bagian belakang dan sebagian ujung rambutnya.

Sakura terlonjak kaget.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan sinis, dan tanpa di duganya, Sakura menamparnya.

"Berani sekali kau!" Ino hendak menampar Sakura, tapi gadis berkacamata itu menangkap tangannya.

"Aku bisa mematahkan lenganmu jika kau mau. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku bukan gadis lemah yang dulu kukenal." Ino menarik tangannya dan mundur selangkah. Setelah saling menatap dengan tajam, Ino dan Karin pergi.

Karin tampak bicara sesuatu pada Ino, seperti ada perdebatan di antara mereka, namun Sakura tak bisa mendengarnya karena di luar jangkauan pendengarannya.

"Hinata, kau bawa seruling yang sering kau bawa itu?"

"Haa?"

.: oOo :.

Shizune dan Iruka tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan mereka. Peserta nomor 30, Koizumi Eni, sepertinya terlalu malu terlihat di depan umum. Gerakannya sangat kaku. Pada akhirnya ia terjatuh ke dalam air dan melihat ke kamera dengan muka hampir menangis.

Peserta nomor 29, 28, 27, dan seterusnya juga begitu. Baru saat mulai nomor 15 ke atas tampak ada perubahan. Gerakan mereka semakin bagus, senyum mereka tampak alami, sesuai dengan kostum yang mereka pakai.

Yah, karena ini di pantai, tentu saja kebanyakan memakai bikini.

"Nomor 5; Hyuuga Hinata!" Iruka berteriak memanggil peserta selanjutnya.

Hinata berjalan pelan, bukannya menuju pasir pantai, ia malah sengaja memilih masuk ke air.

Ia memunculkan tubuhnya sebatas perut ke permukaan dan menghadap ke orang-orang di daratan, matanya terkunci arah kamera.

Hinata memakai baju cina berwarna perak yang berkilauan terkena cahaya mentari sore. Dirinya berdiri tepat segaris dengan cahaya mentari yang terbias di laut sore itu, membuat kesan dirinya semakin kuat.

Rambutnya terlihat berkilau karena terkena air, tetes demi tetes air terus mengalir dari rambutnya. Semua mata penonton yang melihatnya terkunci pada matanya yang terlihat menyilaukan.

Dia tersenyum memandang Naruto yang juga memandangnya, rona merah muncul di pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta.

Dia lalu berjalan pelan sampai air hanya menggenangi pahanya, baju ala Cina-nya yang pendeknya se paha terlihat jelas.

Ia lalu berbelok sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kanan.

Muka orang-orang memerah. Baju renang Hinata yang ala Cina ini terlihat mengejutkan dilihat dari samping. Bagian samping ini tak di jahit, melainkan di tali dengan sebuah tali berwarna perak yang dibuat menyilang, menyisakan rongga-rongga yang membuat kulit mulus Hinata terlihat. Terlihat jelas lekukan tubuh Hinata yang tampak sangat ramping.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya sampai sedikit lebih tinggi dari kepalanya, memperlihatkan gelangnya yang berhias bentuk hati dalam berbagai bentuk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menggigit hati dalam ukuran paling besar, sambil menatap ke arah penonton yang tampak terpana.

"Ehem. O..-oke. Bagus sekali. Eh, maksud saya, eer... Nomor 4; Hatake Rin!" Iruka tak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya atas penampilan Hinata.

Rin mengenakan baju balet berwarna pink dengan rok-nya yang melebar ke samping yang berkilau. Rambutnya di sanggul, sebuah tiara dari perak mempercantik rambutnya. Dia memegang dua pita berwarna panjang dan memperagakan gerakan-gerakan balet, tubuhnya lentur sekali. Dia bisa bebas mengangkat satu kakinya hingga benar-benar lurus, kemudian menekuknya dan berputar indah diiringi putaran pita panjangnya. Air pantai yang terhempas saat kakinya naik ke atas jatuh dengan indah seperti mutiara. Sebagai adegan puncak, dia melakukan gerakan seolah-olah ia bisa berdiri di atas air.

Shizune tersenyum senang. Ia bertemu mata dengan Iruka. Level lima besar peserta memang berbeda jauh dari para peserta sebelumnya.

"Nomor 3; Yamanaka Ino."

Ino maju ke depan para juri. Ino memakai jaket tipis berwarna putih yang kelihatan trendy. Di atas jaket itu, dia memakai sebuah kalung yang terbuat dari batu seukuran bola bekel berwarna-warni. Rambut pirangnya di urai bebas, di atas telinga kirinya sebuah bunga Ashee, bunga khas di daerah itu yang berwarna merah merona, terjepit di antara rambutnya yang dibuat agak bergelombang hari itu. Bagian paha nya terlihat jelas karena celana renangnya begitu pendek. Ia berjalan membawa sebuah payung pantai dan sebuah box bekal sambil memandang matahari tenggelam.

'Ooh... ceritanya mau piknik ya?' Pikir Iruka sambil tetap merekam.

Ino dalam hati merasa senang karena sepertinya kedua juri mengerti maksudnya.

Ia lalu duduk dibawah payung pantai itu, seolah sedang sun-bathing, jaket putihnya sudah terlepas.

Ino menatap kamera, wajahnya di condongkan ke arah kiri. Bersamaan dengan datangnya angin, tangan kanannya diangkat ke atas, seolah menyingkap sebagian poninya, rambutnya yang berkilau terbawa derai angin tampak mempesona, mata kanannya terpejam dan ia berkedip manis, barisan giginya yang putih terlihat jelas.

Para peserta lainnya mendecak kagum, karena Ino bisa tampil se-natural dan se-cantik itu walaupun tanpa masuk ke air.

Yah, mereka melupakan pengalaman Ino dalam dunia _modelling_ selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Nomor 2; Takahebi Karin."

Karin maju ke depan. Dia memakai sebuah baju renang terusan yang ketat dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, terutama bagian dadanya yang memang terlalu terbuka. Jika dilihat sepintas, Karin seperti tak memakai apapun.

_Kenapa?_

Karena warna baju renang itu dibuat sama persis seperti warna kulitnya yang kuning langsat, dan sukses membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bermuka merah.

Ia menguncir dua rambutnya dengan sebuah kucir berhias kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang cantik.

Karin berlari dan berlompat ke dalam air, lalu setelah beberapa detik ia meloncat keluar. Loncatannya sangat tinggi, jika dipandang dari lokasi kedua fotografer dan peserta lain yang menonton, ia seperti meloncati matahari senja yang tenggelam. Ia lalu menari-nari lagi. Beberapa peserta menggosok-gosok matanya tak percata karena mereka seperti melihat ada lumba-lumba yang ikut menari dengan Karin.

Shizune tersenyum. _Bagus sekali penghayatan gadis ini. Berkat gerakan-gerakannya yang seolah sedang menari dengan lumba-lumba itu seolah benar-benar nyata!_

Ino lalu masuk lagi ke dalam air, tersenyum penuh arti.

Ia membawa keluar bungkusan yang ia selipkan di bebatuan di dalam air saat ia pertama kali terjun ke air tadi.

Karin muncul dari dalam air, kali ini ia tak melompat seperti biasanya. Ia menggenggam sebuket mawar merah dan tersenyum manis.

Warna mawar itu cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya.

Ia melempar mawar itu ke atas, entah kenapa kelopak-kelopak dari setiap mawar itu langsung terlepas dan berjatuhan seperti butir-butir air hujan.

Kelopak-kelopak itu ada juga yang berjatuhan dan berkumpul membentuk sebuah tiara.

Dan sekali lagi, ia tersenyum menghadap kamera.

Iruka dan Shizune tampak sangat puas.

Namun setelah Karin keluar dari air pantai, perlahan senyum di wajah Iruka menghilang.

Sebuah masalah menghatam mereka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan air pantai yang sekarang berceceran kelopak mawar merah ini?" Semua mata lalu tertuju pada kelima juri.

Ino ambil suara. "Lanjutkan saja. Toh tinggal satu peserta, kan? Apalagi ini Nona Nomor Satu."

Jelas sekali tersirat dia sedang mengejek dari nada suaranya yang mencemooh itu.

Banyak peserta lain yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Lanjutkan saja." Kata sang Hokage.

Ino, Karin, dan beberapa peserta lainnya langsung tersenyum puas.

"Tapi Hokage-sama..."

Hokage menatap Gai dengan pandangan yang tak menerima bantahan.

"Sudahlah, lagipula nomor satu seharusnya mempunyai kemampuan lebih kan?" Kata Tsunade sambil meminum air kelapa segar di depannya.

"Sa..—Sakura-chan! Kau serius mau memakai pakaian seperti itu?" Bisik Rin kepada Sakura saat ia melihat Sakura keluar dari villa dan berjalan menuju kerumunan orang.

"Hmm... ya," jawab Sakura dengan tenang, melewati Rin dan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

.: oOo :.

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**Disclaimer (jilid dua-**_**jiah**_**)**

**Yang mau liat model baju Hinata dan Karin bisa baca komik Milkshake (NOT MINE)**

.: OoO :.

**Ini Review Corner buat semua Anonymous / yang nggak log-in. Yang review pake akun aku jawab via PM lhoo! Cek ya! Kalo nggak ada, coba via e-mail, soalnya kadang-kadang PM nya nggak bisa kebuka kalo nggak lewat e-mail (pengalaman pribadi)**

**.**

**.**

**I read and BOOM** **: **Makasih dah main lagi! Eeer iya, kan nggak lucu nge-deskripsiin secantik apa diri sendiri. Nanti di chapter depan di ceritainnya *oops*

**Fairy Electro**** : **Hoe? 'Serius'? Updated!

**Yamanaka Chika**** : **Updated!

**hikariathrun**** : **Salam kenaaaal! Namanya siapa nih? Makasih, ini udah ada kan? ;)

**uchiharuno phorepeerr**** : **Aku suka namamu! Hehe. Wah? Udah kuliah ya? Senior dong hehe. Aaaw makasih! Hmm romance sih nanti, sabar yaaa. Updated!

**Rizuka Hanayuuki**** : **Muahaha iya dong, kalo nggak gitu ceritanya nggak jalan. Heem ada di chapter ini lho ya? Hehe.

**nami**** : **Iya, soalnya lagi liburan jadi bisa panjang hehe. Makasiiiiiiiih! Iya aku juga pengennya gitu :) Updated!

**ss holic**** : **Updated!

**mikan**** : **Makasih! Waah itu ada bagiannya sendiri nanti *oops* Updated!

**chibi uno**** : **Updated!

**princess 2**** : **Updated! Aaaw makasih hehe.

**natsume n**** : **Habis baca chapter ini tau kan? Hehe. Updated!

**Uharu l**** : **Updated!

**kyu zoon u**** : **Updated!

**usagi m**** : **Updated! Usagi? Suka kelinci ya?

**len t**** : **Updated!

**natsume**** : **Updated! Aku suka namamu xDD

**Haza ShiRaifu**** : **Updated!

**me**** : **Updated!

**go min hoo**** : **Updated!

**Go Saku Go**** : **Wah dateng lagi! Makasih yaa! Hehe. Iya makasih. Heem, udah aku lihat. Makasih lagi ya!

**wartawan**** : **Waah dateng lagi! Seneng deh walau nggak log-in tapi tetep mau ngikutin dan review ceritaku :') Naruto? Enggak tau nih. Tapi kayaknya nggak soalnya aku nggak bakal bikin ini cerita terlalu panjang, mungkin tamat di ch5 ato 6 nanti ^^

**risle-coe**** : **Entah kenapa aku suka baca review dari kamu. Congrats juga udah buat saia senyam senyum sendiri hehe. Aku jadi malu *nggak biasa dipuji* Iya, ini jauh lebih panjang dari 2 chapter sebelumnya lho! Maaf telaaaaat huhu.

**Neko**** : **Makasih! Updated!

**Ame Kuroyuki lagi gak online ****: **Makasih! Aah saia emang nggak jago urusan typo hehe. Iya, aku lebih suka Hinata yang kuat hehe.

**Reviewer bodo**** : **Namanya jangan gini dong, siapa yang bodo?' Reviewer baik' aja :) Ini udah update hehe

**Noname**** : **Huhuhuhuhu maaaaaaf

**Papau**** : **Anneyong! Waah seneng den kalo kamu suka! Ini udah mulai keungkap kan ;)

**Poetrie-chan**** : **Salam kenal! Panggil Aihane aja gimana? *ngarep* Aaaw makasih hehe. Maafkan saia telat.

**Onyxita Haruno**** : **Makasih! Ini udah ada sepotong kenangan masa lalu Sakura kok hehe.

**Fiyui-chanl**** : **Iya, kan Sakura cewek jadul ceritanya, hehe. Amiiiin :)

**Maito**** : **Aaah aku seneng kalo kamu suka! Hehe. Maafkan saia telat huhu

**It'sRIBKAhere**** : **Makasih! Updated!

**Inori chan** : Hehe iya ya? Heem si Sasuke keenakan ya? Sobatnya cewek, tiga pula. Haha. Makasih! Hehe

.: oOo :.

**Review akan sangat dihargai.**

**Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lots of Love,**_

**Aihane-chan**


	4. Memories are

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Today, My Life Begins by Aihane-chan**

**Fourth chapter : Memories are**

**.**

**Warning**** : AU / OOC / Plot seenak jidat**

**.**

**Uh… Err hai? Maaf ya update-nya lama, yah mau gimana lagi, liburan dah habis sih.**

**.**

**Beberapa tipe persahabatan:**

**1.) Forever enemies**

**2.) From friends to enemies**

**3.) From enemies to friends**

**4.) Forever friends**

**5.) From friends to lovers**

**.**

**.: Chapter 4 :.**

**Memories**** are the only thing that remains the same, even when feelings fade, places change and everyone walks away**

**.**

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Ino adalah teman masa kecil. Sekarang? Tidak. Sakura dan Sasuke yang dulu sangat akrab diantara mereka berempat pun memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama marga keluarganya. Belum lagi sejak kedatangan Ino, teman masa lalu mereka yang tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah mereka. Dia menantang Sakura, gadis paling jelek disekolah untuk bersaing dengannya di sebuah kontes kecantikan paling besar di Negara itu.

**.**

**.**

Langit sore hari itu semakin gelap, burung-burung yang melintasi cakrawala pun semakin sukar ditangkap mata, terhalang oleh lembayun senja.

Tiliklah sejenak nuansa pantai saat ini, penuh dengan helaian merah kelopak mawar. Siapapun pasti menyangka mendapat giliran maju setelah peserta sebelum mereka menebarkan 'sampah' tentu sangat merugikan.

Contoh nyata; Karin yang menyisakan ribuan kelopak bunga di pantai untuk Sakura.

Sakura berjalan pelan melewati pasir pantai yang putih tanpa alas kaki. Kaki putih mulusnya seolah tak terpengaruh kerang ataupun kerikil yang terkadang hinggap menusuk kulitnya. Rambutnya dikucir ekor kuda dengan sebuah pita putih yang tampak lusuh, seperti sudah sering digunakan. Ia tak memakai kacamata tebalnya, namun juga tak menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajahnya, sehingga tak seorangpun bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hanya bibir berwarna buah plum dan hidung mancungnya yang terlihat. Pandangannya lurus menghadap gelombang laut yang datang ke arahnya.

Tak seperti peserta lain yang berdandan heboh, atau paling tidak mengenakan _lip-gloss_ atau bedak, tak tampak tanda-tanda Sakura mengenakan _make-up_.

Natural, sama sekali tanpa _make-up_.

Malahan, penampilannya cenderung terkesan berantakan.

Apalagi baju yang dikenakannya.

Sakura hanya mengenakan sebuah _dress_ selutut, panjang lengan _dress_-nya hanya seperempat sikunya. _Dress_ itu berwarna putih; tanpa renda, tanpa campuran warna lain, tanpa motif terukir, tanpa campuran yang lain.

Hanya putih.

Bahkan _dress_ putih itu jauh lebih sederhana dari _dress_ putih yang dikenakan para kontestan pertama kali saat tiba di sini.

Tangan kiri Sakura membawa setangkai mawar merah besar yang warnanya senada dengan mawar yang sudah tercerai-berai di laut, kemungkinan Sakura menemukan setangkai mawar yang kelopaknya belum terpisah dari putiknya. Seruling Hinata ikut tersemat di tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya membawa seekor burung yang ia temukan di pinggir hutan, dibawanya hewan itu dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" Anko berlari ke arah Sakura, lalu tanpa peringatan mengalungkan sebuah selendang berwarna violet yang cantik dan tampak berkilau terkena pantulan cahaya.

"Ini kupinjamkan, tadi aku sudah memakainya saat giliranku, dan aku jamin itu akan mempercantik penampilanmu. Aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku percaya padamu," bisik Anko sambil mendorong Sakura ke depan.

Hinata lalu meminjamkan Anko sebuah jaket, karena pakaian yang Anko kenakan tampak terlalu tertangkap mata.

.: oOo :.

Sakura kini sudah ada di depan kedua juru kamera, mukanya membelakangi orang-orang yang menatapnya. Tak ada manusia di pantai itu yang berbicara, semua perhatian tertuju pada Sakura dan penampilannya yang lain daripada yang lain.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu?" Tanya Tsunade sambil memincingkan matanya.

Hokage hanya tersenyum. "Tenang dan lihat saja, Tsunade."

Si dokter jenius itu menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap heran ke arah Hokage.

"Uhm... Bisa kumulai, Haruno-san?" Tanya Iruka ragu-ragu, wajahnya sangat amat jelas menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan-nya bahwa Sakura adalah kontestan nomor 1.

Iruka mulai kehilangan kesabaran ketika mendapati Sakura hanya diam sambil menunduk ke bawah bagai patung.

Apalagi Sakura belum juga memperlihatkan wajahnya, dia masih ada di pinggir pantai, namun kali ini dalam posisi menghadap hutan di pinggiran pantai, sehingga yang terlihat adalah sebagian tubuhnya yang terlihat dari samping.

Tentu saja semua heran akan sikap Sakura. Dia hanya memakai pakaian biasa, tanpa riasan muka, dan ekspresi mukanya sama sekali tak terlihat. Para peserta lain mulai ribut membicarakan betapa bodohnya tindakan Sakura. Suasana pantai jelas tak menguntungkan Sakura.

Tepat saat Iruka mengatakan "MULAI!", saat itu pula tiba-tiba atmosfer disana terasa berat. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang sebelumnya berhembus seolah terhenti pergerakannya, menciptakan ruang kecil berupa kehampaan.

.: oOo :.

Aura di sekitar Sakura kini berubah, seolah mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Sosok yang mampu merubah suasana meski hanya dengan pakaian sederhana, _dress_ putih dengan ujungnya yang bergelombang serta sebuah selendang sutra.

Walaupun Sakura hanya menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit senja yang diikuti dengan kedua tangannya ditenggelamkan dalam dadanya seolah dia sedang berdoa, namun gerak langkah sederhananya itu nampak anggun, kibasan rambutnya yang dikuncir _ponytail_ memberikan nilai tambah tersendiri.

Membuat setiap penonton terpesona dan membisu.

Ringo, salah seorang peserta disana, kehilangan kata-kata. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan rasa sakit, kepedihan yang amat sangat di hatinya. Bukan sakit secara fisik. Dia merasa hatinya cemas tanpa alasan. Kenapa?

"Kenapa ya, kok tiba-tiba hatiku merasa sesak?" Kata seorang gadis bermata _lime green_.

"Bukan, bukan. Daripada sesak, lebih ke perasaan cemas." Sahut yang lain.

"Bukan cemas. Perasaan ini… seperti kesedihan yang tertahan." Kata gadis di samping mereka.

"Nggak, seperti doa yang tak tersampaikan." Seorang gadis berambut keriting ikut ambil pendapat.

"Bukan, ah. Menurutku lebih seperti kesedihan dan kerinduan mendalam!" bantah gadis bermata coklat.

"Tapi kau lihat tangannya kan, dia sedang berdoa." Gadis berambut keriting mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Tapi matanya menatap langit! Dia pasti sedang sedih karena rindu." Gadis bermata coklat memberi argumen-nya.

Begitulah, pembicaraan yang sebelumnya mencemooh dirinya terganti oleh asumsi-asumsi tentang apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Sakura.

Seolah hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, Sakura lalu memainkan serulingnya. Orang-orang yang tadinya berbicara pun sekarang ditarik perhatiannya oleh nada-nada yang terdengar sedih itu.

Sedih...

Sedih...

Sedih, putus asa, sampai rasanya ingin mati.

Segelintir airmata pun mengalir dari pelupuk mata beberapa gadis yang terlalu larut dalam suasana yang dibawa Sakura, apalagi ketika bunga di tangannya itu ia remat dengan sebelah tangannya.

Menggambarkan perasaan kecewa yang mendalam.

Sakura mau tak mau memikirkan pemuda itu. Memikirkan tentang mereka. Tentang semua yang berakhir begitu saja. Dan yang gadis itu benci, pemuda itu tak enyah dari hidupnya.

—dan yang lebih menyesakkan, ia tak bisa benar-benar bersikap acuh terhadap sang pemuda _stoic_ itu.

_Kehidupan itu selalu berjalan maju, bukan mundur. _Batin Sakura. Kini ia setuju dengan pendapat itu.

Seiring waktu, nada yang lemah itu berubah, semakin kuat. Sedikit demi sedikit seolah menguatkan hati, beranjak tegar dengan kaki sendiri.

Sakura memeluk burung yang di bawanya, dan seolah terkena sihir, burung itu pun bisa mengepakkan kedua sayapnya dengan bebas dan terbang menuju angkasa nan luas. Kedua tangan Sakura terangkat ke atas ketika burung itu seolah sedang memberikan dorongan, semangat serta harapan. Jika seorang pelukis melihatnya, pasti sang pelukis segera mengambil kuasnya dan melukis pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Ikat rambut yang mengikat rambut Sakura terlepas, memperlihatkan warna merah jambu berkibar yang berkilau keemasan karena tertempa sinar mentari senja.

Dengan selendang berwarna violet yang memperelok penampilannya, Sakura kini nampak seperti seorang putri, auranya begitu kuat, seolah ingin mengatakan, '_Aku kuat, setelah terluka.'_

Tentu saja pemandangan ini membuat semua orang kehilangan kata-kata.

Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, Sakura bahkan belum sekalipun menghadap penonton, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Namun nampaknya tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Mereka terlalu takjub.

Takjub dengan pemandangan seindah itu. Sosok secemerlang itu. Penampilan seunik itu.

"AH!" Seru seorang gadis, membuat beberapa orang di dekatnya memperoleh kembali kesadarannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya gadis di sebelahnya.

"Haruno Sakura… dia… kukira dia orang yang berbeda. Tapi… Rambut itu… Kemampuan seperti itu… Itu dia! Dulu aku fansnya. Dia cantik sekali, aku suka semua gayanya dan posenya yang ada di majalah." Katanya, mengingat memori masa lalu.

"Hah?" Temannya tak percaya.

"Dia terkenal sekali di Suna, dulu sih. Entah kenapa kabar tentang dirinya langsung menghilang dari media setahun yang lalu. Lenyap begitu saja." Lanjutnya dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Tapi wajahnya kan jelek sekali! Kalian lihat sendiri!" Gadis lain ikut ambil suara.

"Apa mungkin dia itu orang yang sama dengan Haruno Sakura si model?" Tanya suara lain dengan nada sedikit mencemooh.

Kebanyakan dari mereka langsung berkata tidak.

Sementara sebagian kecil dari mereka yang mengiyakan adalah orang-orang yang cukup berani untuk mengakui kata hatinya.

.: oOo :.

Angin bertiup, menerbangkan kelopak mawar. Burung-burung melewati _orange_ senja ketika nada musik permainan seruling Sakura mulai berubah lagi, menjadi lebih konstan, bersemangat, seolah sedang berharap ke arah masa depan. Hanya untuk sesaat, untuk sepersekian detik, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

Sebelum orang-orang sempat mencerna wajah gadis yang bagaikan seorang malaikat dari langit itu, Sakura sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Ia kembali menatap mentari senja.

Rambutnya tertiup gemelintir angin, warna merah jambu berpadu dengan emas mentari. Ditemani dengan puluhan kelopak mawar yang mengapung bebas di sekitarnya yang kini tampak berwarna orange karena pantulan cahaya, memberikan hasil sebuah foto sempurna untuk di ambil, untuk di abadikan.

Sebuah _background_ sempurna sebagai penutup, akhir dari penampilan Sakura.

Dan ketika bunyi kata "SELESAI!" terdengar di telinga Sakura, auranya yang bersinar itu pupus, menghilang dan di gantikan dengan aura _gadis jadul _yang biasa ia pakai.

Menyisakan tanda tanya di hati semua orang.

_Apakah tadi itu __nyata?_

.: oOo :.

Rembulan bersinar dengan gemilang, memberi warna diantara awan yang berwarna hitam pekat, membentuk sebuah pola berbentuk bulat sempurna seperti sebuah donat.

Bulan purnama.

Sasuke duduk termenung sambil memandang bintang. Tangannya mengepal sambil menopang dagunya. Dia memandang bintang dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan rasa kebingungan dan ketidakpastian, lalu ia memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menenangkan hati, kemudian kembali membukanya dan sebuah tekad mulai terukir di kedua onyx itu.

"Sedang apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya itu.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, heran karena biasanya dia selalu bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain di dekatnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang hawa-nya sulit terdeteksi olehnya.

"Rupanya kau, Hinata. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menolong Hinata yang tampaknya sulit duduk di atas batu seperti ini.

Hinata memang termasuk dari sedikit orang yang bisa mendekat tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum.

Tak ada jawaban.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Perhatian Hinata teralih ke Sasuke ketika ia menyadari Sasuke sudah menghela nafas tiga kali dalam lima menit ini.

Hinata terus memandang Sasuke sampai akhirnya si empunya wajah merasa risih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak suka sambil memandang Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil terus menatap Sasuke.

Hinata cantik juga dilihat dari samping seperti ini, apalagi sekarang sinar bulan menyinari wajahnya yang putih bening itu. Jika Sasuke tak mengenal Hinata dari dulu, tentu ia akan menganggap Hinata seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang tertarik padanya dan selalu tersenyum untuk menarik perhatiannya. Tapi tidak... Sasuke sudah sering melihat senyum ini.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok." Sasuke berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lho? Aku kan belum bertanya apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Memangnya ada apa?" Hinata sukses membalikkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tch." Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Hmm?" Hinata kembali tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Sejak mereka kecil, Hinata _selalu_ bisa memaksanya menceritakkan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Hal ini mengganggu Sasuke, karena ayolah, ada kata _selalu_.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. Hal yang biasanya amat sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mungkin sudah seharusnya aku ceritakan padamu. Tapi aku bingung harus cerita darimana." Bisik Sasuke pelan sambil memandang dalam ke arah air laut.

Ingatannya kembali ke memori-memori masa lalunya. Jika ia menceritakan soal Ino, maka otomatis dia juga harus menceritakan soal asal mula masalah ini, prosesnya—semuanya. Dari awal hingga masalahnya jadi sekompleks ini.

Tapi ia benar-benar tak tau harus memulai darimana. Semua sudah menjadi terlalu rumit untuk diuraikan.

Ketika lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya, ia merasakan sebuah tangan—bukan miliknya—ada di atas kepalanya. Lebih tepatnya, mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hentikan itu," namun ia sendiri tak menepis tangan kecil itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"..."

"..."

"...Kau sudah tenang?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada suara yang lembut setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

"Hn," Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya, namun jelas sekali nada suaranya sudah lebih tenang.

Ketika akhirnya kedua onyx itu kembali terlihat, Sasuke menatap ombak yang datang bergelombang, menata pikirannya, sampai akhirnya kata demi kata pun mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Uchiha Sasuke berbicara sepanjang ini. Sasuke sendiri bisa merasakan kerongkongannya yang kini merasa kelu dan menginginkan air, walaupun hanya seteguk.

Selama Sasuke berbicara, Hinata sama sekali tak menyelanya. Ia memberikan waktu bagi sang Uchiha untuk mencurahkan semua pikirannya.

Semakin lama Sasuke bercerita, semakin berubah juga air muka Hinata. Saat akhirnya cerita itu selesai, saat itu meneteslah air mata Hinata. Tetes per tetes, tak bisa berhenti.

"Hiks... Sasuke-kun bodoh... Kenapa... Kenapa tak dari dulu kau ceritakan?" Air mata Hinata deras sekali mengalir.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis." Sasuke lalu menyeka air mata Hinata yang masih saja mengalir.

Sebelum tangan Sasuke sempat menjauh, Hinata menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya ditempelkannya di samping tangan itu. Kedua mata Hinata terpejam, mulutnya komat-kamit. Seperti orang yang sedang berdoa.

"Sabar ya Sasuke-kun. Jangan khawatir, Mama akan mendoakanmu." Seandainya raut muka Hinata tak seserius ini, Sasuke akan tertawa. Ya, tertawa. Namun karena Hinata terlihat tulus sekali ketika mengatakannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Bodoh. Mana ada Mama secengeng ini?" Kata Sasuke sambil kembali menepis air mata Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya. "Tapi bukannya dulu Sasuke-kun yang memulai sebutan itu?"

"Itu saat kita masih tujuh tahun, Hinata. Itu sudah dulu sekali. Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa masih ingat? Merepotkan." Sasuke berusaha membela diri dengan memasang suara dan tampang secuek mungkin. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah malu sekali.

"_My baby boy_ tampaknya sudah dewasa. Mama senang." Hinata nyaris tertawa melihat tampang Sasuke.

"Hentikan." Kerut di dahi Sasuke yang melegenda kembali nampak.

"Ha... —Hahahahaha..." Sudah lama Hinata tak tertawa selepas ini.

Tak jauh dari sana, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pemuda yang memandang mereka dalam diam. Sosoknya seakan tertelan di antara rimbunan dedaunan. Si pemuda mengangkat sebelah tangannya menuju ke atas jantungnya, merasakan adanya suatu perasaan asing yang kini menggerogoti relung hatinya.

"...Perasaan apa ini?"

Cemburu?

Tidak, pasti bukan.

Uzumaki Naruto tak mengenal kata cemburu.

.: oOo :.

Saat itu, di saat bersamaan namun di tempat yang berbeda, Sakura berusaha untuk tidur. Tubuhnya berkali-kali bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman, namun tetap saja percuma.

Di ruangan yang seharusnya ditempati empat orang itu, hanya Sakura yang sudah anteng di atas ranjangnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu memang masih pukul tujuh malam. Bukan waktu yang lazim untuk tidur.

Sakura mengerling jam dinding bundar dengan tatapan mata sayu. Aneh, biasanya dirinya bisa terbawa ke alam mimpi hanya dalam waktu tujuh menit setelah ada di atas kasur. Jika dihitung, sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak waktu sewajarnya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam dinding yang menurutnya berjalan terlalu pelan. Tatapannya kini teralih ke langit-langit kamar.

Putih.

Seperti warna kamar itu.

Pandangannya kembali kosong.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tangan kanannya ada di atas dahinya. Tidak terasa adanya jejak tanda-tanda demam disitu. Namun entah kenapa kepala Sakura terasa sakit.

Kalau bukan demam, kenapa kepalaku rasanya berat sekali?

.: oOo :.

"_Sacchan…" _

_Suara siapa itu?_

"_Sacchan… Jangan menangis."_

Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya.

_Sakit._

Rasa sakit di kepala itu mulai mempengaruhi kerja tubuh Sakura. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. Sakura tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat ia mencoba mengingat suara siapa itu, entah kenapa, kepalanya sakit. Suara yang membuatnya merasa sakit, sedih, dan merasa… rindu?

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, entah kenapa, Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Sesuatu yang terlupa, namun tak seharusnya ia lupakan.

Semakin Sakura berusaha mengingat, semakin sakit pula kepalanya. Walaupun ingin mengingat, tapi sekujur tubuhnya serasa menolak untuk melakukan hal itu.

Saat akhirnya Sakura merebahkan dirinya kembali di kasur dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, yang terbayang dalam benaknya hanyalah kegelapan dan... sebuah senyuman?

Sebelum Sakura sempat mengenali siapa pemilik senyum itu, ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara sirine panjang dan keras. Setelah suara sirine itu berhenti, ternyata masih disambung oleh sebuah pengumuman bahwa semua orang, baik peserta maupun staff, harus berkumpul di depan villa sekarang.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tadi terpecah, lalu berdiri, mengambil nafas panjang, mengambil kacamata-nya dan memakainya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Rasa sakit itu terhenti seiring dengan Sakura yang berhenti mencoba mengingat apa yang terlupa.

.: oOo :.

Rupanya ada juga gadis lain selain Sakura yang menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kamar, karena ketika Sakura keluar kamar ia berpapasan dengan beberapa peserta lain.

"Hati-hati!" Sakura mempercepat langkah dan menarik pundak seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Gadis ini sepertinya masih mengantuk, karena ia berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya dan hampir saja menabrak dinding.

Gadis ini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, lalu ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, baru matanya yang tadi tampak sayu sekarang tampak cerah.

Iris matanya berwarna merah legam, cantik sekali.

Seakan akhirnya mengerti situasi, ia membungkukkan badan. "Terimakasih banyak. Maaf tadi aku masih mengantuk, hehe."

"Nggak papa kok. Jangan membungkuk seperti itu, eer…" Kata-kata Sakura terhenti. _Gadis crimson? Gadis rambut pendek? Eh, aku harus memanggilnya apa? _

Gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan tersenyum renyah. "Aku Akane Mizusawa, tapi panggil saja Akane, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura sedikit kaget. "Kau kenal aku?"

"Tentu saja semua mengenalmu, kau kan si Kontestan Nomor 1!" Jawab Akane dengan riang.

Sakura nampak salah tingkah. "Eer... Panggil saja Sakura...?"

"Oh oke! Ah, Farisha-chan!" Akane melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis berambut warna ungu.

Gadis bernama 'Farisha-chan' itu melihat Akane dan langsung memeluknya. "Akane-chan! Kemana saja kamu?"

Akane mengelus-elus kepala Farisha. "Aku ketiduran, Farisha-chan. Dan oh ya, kenalkan, itu Sakura. Sakura, ini Farisha!"

Farisha langsung menjabat erat tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Salam kenal! Boleh kupanggil Sacchan?"

Akane menjitak kepala Farisha. "Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang!"

Sakura tak bisa menghentikan tawanya menghadapi mereka berdua. "Haha... Sudahlah, nggak papa kok. Akane-chan, Farisha-chan, salam kenal."

Dalam hati, Akane dan Farisha berpikir, walau Sakura memakai baju lengan pendek biasa, rambutnya diurai tak teratur, serta memakai kacamata tebal, kesannya berbeda bila mereka melihat Sakura dari dekat. Kulitnya yang putih mulus, bibirnya yang semerah buah _strawberry_, serta barisan giginya yang putih seakan mengatakan hal lain soal dirinya. Kok bisa?

.: oOo :.

"Lama sekali! Kau yang disana, cepat kemari! Kepala duren, jangan ngantuk! Cewek ceking disitu, berhenti makan! Hei kau kepala salak disana-..." Tsunade terus saja mengkritik setiap orang yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Kabar dirinya pun sontak langsung tersebar, konon katanya sake pesanan Tsunade tak bisa datang karena lokasi pantai yang terlalu jauh. Karena sake yang menurut Tsunade adalah benda terbaik tak ada, maka _mood_ terbaik Tsunade pun otomatis tak ada.

"Jangan galak-galak seperti itu ah, nanti keriputnya nambah lho nek," Naruto berkata dengan santai sambil menepuk pundak Tsunade.

Yah, Naruto pasti tak pernah menyangka si nenek cukup sehat untuk melemparkan pisau ke arahnya, sukses mengenai ujung rambut Naruto. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Tsunade menarik kerah Naruto dan membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berada tiga puluh senti di atas tanah—hanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Dan hal itu rupanya cukup untuk membuat Naruto pucat pasi.

'Rupanya nenek Tsunade setipe dengan okaasan,' pikir Naruto sambil menelan ludah. Memori tentang ibu tercintanya yang sering menggebrak meja karena Naruto mengkritiknya tentang makanan kembali memenuhi otaknya. Menyeramkan. Persis seperti seekor kingkong tanpa pisang.

"Aku cuma bercanda, maaf ya? Eer... Hehe?" Ucap Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Hah? Mana sopan santunmu?" Protes Tsunade, masih tetap mengangkat Naruto dengan jari lentiknya.

"Selamat malam, Tsunade-san?" Jawab Naruto segera. Naruto sebenarnya bingung maksud Tsunade.

"Selamat malam, katamu? Jadi kau tak mengharapkan aku selamat di pagi, siang, dan sore hari, hah?" Gurat-gurat emosi mulai muncul di dahi Tsunade.

_Mungkin, sih._ Pikir Naruto datar.

"Selamat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam, Tsunade-san." Naruto mencoba tersenyum penuh penyesalan sementara kakinya benar-benar mencoba menggapai tanah.

"Panjang sekali! Belum pernah kudengar salam sepanjang itu!" Teriak Tsunade sambil melempar Naruto ke tanah. Untungnya Naruto memiliki respon refleks yang baik, sehingga tubuhnya tak jatuh dalam posisi yang menggelikan.

_Mengerikan. Apa semua wanita lanjut usia seperti itu, ya?_ Pikir Naruto sambil memandang Tsunade yang kembali mencari mangsa baru.

"Nah, sudah berkumpul semua? Kalau begitu mari kita mulai." Ujar Sarutobi, pemimpin para juri TB, sambil mengedarkan senyumnya ke semua orang.

Tsunade, yang sepertinya menganggap ini terlalu bertele-tele, merebut _microphone_ sang Hokage dan melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kalian uji nyali! Ambil undian! Baca perintahnya! Kembali sebelum pukul 3 pagi! Ada pertanyaan?"

Ada.

Begitulah pikiran semua orang di pantai saat itu, namun melihat raut muka Tsunade yang jelas sekali tak menginginkan adanya pertanyaan, tak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakan nyawa mereka.

Walaupun dengan muka kebingungan, namun para kontestan mulai mendekati kotak undian, dan mengambil kertas di dalamnya.

"Hei kalian semua, sedang apa kalian? Cepat antri!" Teriakan Tsunade kembali membahana. Jari telunjuk legendarisnya menunjuk ke arah para staff yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan manisnya.

"Kami juga ikut?" Tanya seorang staff dengan nada tercekat, seakan menganggap Tsunade itu adalah sebuah bom yang bisa meledak kapan saja bila mendengar suara darinya.

"Tentu saja, kan? Untuk apa kalian berkumpul di sini? Hahaha." Kentara sekali nada ejekan dari Maito Gai.

"Kau juga ikut!" Bentak Tsunade.

"He?" Gai melongo.

"Kau, Uchiha, dan Uzumaki! Hanya aku, Hokage, dan beberapa staff yang sudah kami beri instruksi saja yang tidak ikut! Masa hal seperti ini saja kalian tak mengerti?" Tanya Tsunade sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping pinggangnya.

"Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu? Kau kaget?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Eer... Iya, sedikit." _Menurutmu?_

Ada satu hal yang disetujui semua orang di situ; Tsunade tanpa sake benar-benar mengerikan.

.: oOo :.

**Sakura POV**

Aku tahu ada dewa yang mengutuk kehidupanku.

Apalagi salahku hari ini? Oke, kuakui aku memakan kue milik Ayah yang ada di kulkas, kuakui aku menyimpan uang lima ribu yang kutemukan di jalan, kuakui aku diam-diam mencoba parfum milik Hinata, kuakui... eem... semuanya! Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Oh oke, kuakui aku salah. Aku menyesal!

Karena itu...

Makanya...

Jauhkan aku dari mereka.

"Berhenti menggerutu, Haruno! Kau memperlambat waktu." Kurasa kalian semua bisa menebak suara siapa ini, kan? Hanya ada satu makhluk di dunia ini yang sangat egois, tak bermoral, sok ganteng, besar mulut, dan semua sifat menjengkelkan lainnya yang ada, hanya dia.

"Cepatlah," ujar sang Uchiha Sasuke sambil menarik lenganku, membangunkanku dari posisi jongkokku di samping pohon.

"Sakura bisa berdiri sendiri!" Tak pernah kubayangkan akan datang hari dimana aku bisa setuju dengan perkataan Ino lagi seperti saat ini.

Aku sudah mendapat feeling tak enak saat akan mengambil kertas undian itu. Dan _surprise!_ Benar saja, aku mendapat angka 3 dan sekelompok dengan dua orang yang paling ingin kuhindari.

Ino mendekati Sasuke, lalu menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra sambil terus saja tersenyum. Uchiha menepis tangan itu, dan menyelipkan aku di antara mereka, menjadikanku tameng bagi mereka. WOW. Sungguh pilihan yang bijak, Uchiha.

Kami bertiga lalu berjalan. Gah, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti obat nyamuk. Kenapa aku harus ada di tengah, mendengarkan Ino yang selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Uchiha. Dan Uchiha yang mengacuhkannya. Ah tidak, ia mulai menanggapi. Oh, Ino terlihat sangat senang. Uchiha tampak menyesal. Ew, Ino terus berusaha. Dan wow, kenapa aku seperti jadi seorang reporter? Oh Zzz.

Awalnya kami bertiga jalan berbarengan, namun perlahan-lahan aku memelankan langkahku, hingga akhirnya aku ada di belakang mereka. Toh, mereka tak sadar.

Gelap juga di dalam hutan. Sialan, sepertinya semua kelompok sengaja disebar ke tempat yang berjauhan, karena aku—kami—tak bertemu kelompok lain.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling hutan. Gelap sekali.

Nampaknya Tsunade-sama itu tipe orang yang perhitungan sekali. Bayangkan saja, tiap kelompok hanya diberi sebuah lampion, yang bahkan nyalanya sudah tak terlalu besar. Pelit sekali kan?

Sudah begitu, di disini dingin sekali. Sial sekali aku, hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek tanpa jaket. Untungnya aku memakai celana panjang, sehingga kakiku sedikit hangat. Tapi tanganku... sedingin es! Beruntung sekali baik Uchiha maupun Ino memakai jaket. Nasib mereka memang diliputi keberuntungan.

Aku mencoba mengamati tempat ini lebih seksama. Pemandangan lurus ke depan—hanya ada dua makhluk hitam kuning, ke samping—hutan nyaris angker, ke bawah—tanah ber cacing. Cih.. Tragis sekali nasib Haruno Sakura.

Ah! Biasanya pemandangan langit di malam hari indah, kan? Aku lalu mendongak ke atas.

Gelap.

Sial, rupanya langit pun tak berpihak padaku.

"Cepatlah, Haruno." Uchiha lagi-lagi ambil suara.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku?

Aku cuek saja, tak sudi di perintah olehnya.

"Kau bisa mendengarku, kan?" Uchiha memandangku sesaat, lalu menghela nafas.

Dasar kurang ajar!

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan mengangkat kaki kananku ke atas, lalu menginjak kaki Uchiha sekeras yang aku bisa.

Dia beruntung sekali karena aku memakai sandal ber-hak rendah.

Mukanya yang dicetak kerut permanen di dahinya itu tak berkutik. Apa mungkin aku yang masih kurang kuat menginjaknya atau dia saja yang terlalu kuat? Atau mungkin kombinasi keduanya? Egh. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku sebal.

"Oke, oke! Pengganggu akan menghilang!" Di dorong oleh rasa emosi, aku berlari lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Sendirian.

Kau puas, Uchiha?

Bilang saja kau mau berduaan bersama Ino, dasar pengecut.

Sakura kembali merasakan perasaan aneh itu menyelip ke dalam hatinya.

Perasaan sakit hati.

Tidak suka.

Dan—

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

—_cemburu?_

.: oOo :.

**Normal POV**

"Haruno!" Sasuke berteriak, jarang-jarang seorang Sasuke berteriak.

Terlambat. Sakura sangat pandai dalam bidang olahraga apapun, termasuk berlari. Sekarang ini sosok Sakura sudah tak terlihat, tertelan dalam rimbun kegelapan malam.

"Tch," Sasuke mengumpat pelan ketika kakinya tergesek ranting dedaunan kering, yang terasa seperti orang menusukkan pulpen di kakinya.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Kalau kau pergi, kita semua akan terpencar. Lagipula ini sudah malam, baha—" Belum sempat Ino meneruskan kata-katanya, Sasuke menyelanya.

"Itu masalahnya. Dia kan penakut. Padahal sudah kusuruh ia cepat-cepat agar ia tak harus terlalu lama di sini. Tch." Dan sang Uchiha pun masuk lebih dalam ke hutan, hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki itu mau membawanya. Mengikuti naluri-nya.

Langkah kaki Ino terhenti, ia hanya memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sayu.

.: oOo :.

_Tau nggak, katanya –beep- itu paling sering ada di dekat pohon yang rimbun daunnya._

_Tau nggak, katanya –beep- itu ada bergerombol di deket pohon kelapa lho._

_Tau nggak, katanya –beep- itu selalu ada di tempat sepi._

Kenapa saat Sakura sedang sendirian, memori yang langsung terlintas di otaknya adalah perkataan teman-temannya soal makhluk yang tak kasat mata, alias… hantu.

Tubuh Sakura merinding.

Bagaimana jika perkataan mereka benar? Lagipula di sini gelap. Ah stop, Sakura. Berhenti mengeluh.

Dengan mencoba menguatkan hati, Sakura meneruskan langkahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika mengambil sebuah dahan pohon tua yang sudah hampir terpisah dari inangnya. Dalam hati, Sakura merapal segala jenis doa yang terlintas di pikirannya, sambil berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa jika ia membuka mata, yang ia jumpai bukanlah sesosok wajah asing berkulit putih, mata merah yang memelototi dirinya, lalu membawa dirinya ke—STOP.

Sakura menyerah, ia takut dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di tanah, bokongnya geli ketika ranting-ranting pohon kering seolah menusuk-nusuk dirinya.

_Di sini nggak mungkin terlalu jauh dari villa. Paling lama pasti hanya setengah jam. _

_Mungkin aku harus berteriak? Mungkin saja yang menjawabku adalah makhluk itu._

_Mungkin aku harus pura-pura mati? Jangan bodoh, tak ada beruang disini…. kan?_

_Aku lapar. Ah, itu bukan solusi._

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, namun menutupnya kembali karena pemandangan di sekitarnya begitu gelap. Ia takut.

Baru sekali ini ia berada di tengah hutan sendirian, tanpa penerangan, padahal hampir tengah malam.

Tapi rasanya dulu ia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Tapi kapan?

Ah, kepalanya kembali sakit seakan ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"_Sacchan… Jangan sedih."_

Suara itu lagi. Suara siapa itu? Perlahan-lahan, potongan-potongan memori yang terlupakan itu melintasi benak Sakura, membuatnya seolah menonton sebuah film yang disetel sangat cepat, hingga hanya beberapa kejadian saja yang bisa ditangkapnya.

Memori tentang keluarganya masih utuh, memori tentang keluarga yang hangat. Memori tentang bunga Lavender. Memori tentang dirinya yang menangis. Memori tentang… darah? Darah siapa?

Walaupun hutan tempat Sakura sekarang ini berpijak sangat gelap dan dingin, jauh di dalam diri gadis itu, sebuah pintu memori yang terkunci rapat hingga saat ini mulai sedikit bergesek terbuka, menyeret sang pemilik dalam kegelapan dan perasaan sedih yang sangat mendalam.

"…-no! Haruno!" Ah, suara siapa ini? Kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu cemas?

Dan kehangatan kembali datang, membawa kembali sang gadis menuju realita.

Sakura merasakan ada dua buah tangan ada di pundaknya, bukan miliknya, karena tangan itu lebih besar dari tangan mungilnya.

Walaupun merasakan kehangatan dair kedua tangan itu, pikiran Sakura sudah penuh dengan asumsi-asumsi negatif mengerikan, seperti jika saat ini yang ada di depannya itu makhluk yang akan segera menyeretnya ke…—hah, Sakura terlalu takut, hingga dia hanya bisa menelungkupkan dirinya dan membentuk sebuah bulatan seperti sebuah bola besar.

"Haruno, buka matamu." _Uchiha? _Pikiran itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh karena Sasuke saat ini pasti sedang bersama Ino.

"Haruno." Nada bicara sang pemuda melembut, namun sang gadis masih menolak membuka matanya.

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya suara jangkrik bersahut-sahutan yang tertangkap indra pendengar keduanya.

Sakura merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, begitu lembut seakan sang pemilik tangan menganggap Sakura begitu rapuh, begitu mudah hancur. Sakura tak suka. Ia tak lemah.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya.

"Ah, syukurlah." Uchiha Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala Sakura, dan memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa Sakura artikan.

"Apa?" Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan mata curiga, penuh selidik.

Di bawah cahaya remang-remang HP milik Sasuke yang kini merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di situ, keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Onyx dan emerald bertemu, seolah mencoba menyelami lebih dalam pikiran satu sama lain.

Sakura tak sadar mata _emerald_-nya kini bisa terlihat tertembus cahaya melewati kacamatanya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sakura setelah beberapa saat.

"Jalan-jalan." Padahal keringat masih jelas terlihat di keningnya, membuat jalan kecil menyusuri telinganya, dan akhirnya terjun bebas tertarik gravitasi ke bawah.

"Ayo bangun." Sambung Sasuke. Saat cowok tampan itu hendak menegakkan tubuhnya, tangan Sakura refleks menarik baju Sasuke.

"Ah," Sakura menarik kembali tangannya ketika tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya.

Hening.

Sasuke duduk lagi dan mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Sakura, mengamati pemilik wajah itu. "Takut, ya?"

"Nggak." Mana mungkin Haruno Sakura mengatakan takut di depan orang ini, kan?

"Tanganmu gemetaran." Sakura merutuki tajamnya mata sang pemuda, bahkan dalam kondisi penerangan yang seperti ini. Sakura bersyukur ia memakai kacamata tebal, jika tidak saat ini pemuda bermata onyx itu sudah melihat mukanya yang kebingungan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Setelah Sasuke menyebut-nyebut tangannya, akhirnya Sakura kembali menyadari betapa menusuknya udara dingin yang terus menyerang kulitnya malam itu. Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menggosok-gosok lengannya, mencari sedikit kehangatan.

Tanpa disangkanya, Sasuke menyerahkan HP miliknya itu ke tangan Sakura dan menggumamkan, "Pegang dulu."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, jaket berwarna abu-abu itu mendarat di punggung Sakura, mengusir udara dingin yang berusaha untuk masuk. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke di lehernya ketika pemuda itu mengalungkan jaket miliknya sendiri ke tubuh Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika mencium bau Sasuke dari jaket yang dipakainya itu. Harum yang membuatnya nyaman, mengusir rasa takut dari hatinya.

"Kau memang masih anak kecil." Sasuke menghela nafas, mengambil kembali HP-nya dan menyinari sekitar mereka untuk mengetahui dimana mereka sekarang, mencoba menerka jalan mana yang harus dipilih.

Sakura menggelembungkan pipinya. "Berhenti menyebutku anak kecil!"

"Heh. Aku kan memang lahir lebih dulu daripadamu."

"Hoo… Itu sebabnya di umur segini kau sudah punya keriput permanen di dahimu?"

Permainan lempar kata itu terus berlanjut. Burung malam yang saat itu berkoar-koar suaranya nyaris tak tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka. Suara gesekan antara rerantingan serta dedauan dengan alas kaki mereka yang kini berjalan selaras seperti menghasilkan irama nada tersendiri, dan saat keduanya berjalan bersebelahan, sang rembulan yang sebelumnya tertutup oleh awan-awan colombus sehingga cahayanya teredam kini cahayanya kembali bersinar terang, menyinari jalan yang tengah Sasuke dan Sakura tempuh.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan, waktu seakan mengalir begitu saja, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat itu.

Tempat dengan berjuta bintang di atasnya.

Kilauan cahaya kelap-kelip itu memukau mereka, membuat keduanya mensyukuri kebesaran Sang Pencipta yang telah menciptakan pemandangan seindah ini.

Dan diseluruh lahan luas itu, dengan disinari oleh pantulan cahaya dari atas, Sasuke dan Sakura baru menyadari, sekarang yang ada di sekitar pergelangan kaki mereka bukan lagi dedaunan dan ranting kering, melainkan ratusan tumbuhan clover.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan perintah.

_**Cari dan bawa sebuah daun clover.**_

Yang mereka temukan bukan hanya satu, melainkan ratusan.

"Indah sekali!" Ucap Sakura. Sasuke yang ada di dekatnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebelum mereka sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Ino datang menyusul mereka, seluruh pakaiannya kotor, penampilannya berantakan. Dia menerobos di antara mereka. Ino segera memetik sejumput tumbuhan itu sampai ke akarnya karena emosi, lalu memaksa Sasuke segera kembali bersamanya.

"Lepaskan." Ujar si pemuda.

Ino tak menanggapinya, hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali ke pantai dekat villa, sama sekali tak ada kata terucap dari mereka selama perjalanan.

Ino melihat ke arah Sakura. "Ternyata kau masih berani mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, eh?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dari balik kacamatanya. "Hah? Aku bukan kau, Ino."

"Lalu kenapa kau menggandeng tangannya? Kau **masih** **suka **padanya, Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan nada mencibir.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian. Onyx itu tertutup sesaat.

Sebelum Sakura sempat meneriakkan kata 'Tidak!' dengan lantang, Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Salah." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Kedua gadis di dekatnya melihatnya dengan tatapan mata bingung.

Sasuke menatap mata Ino sekilas, ia lalu kembali menetapkan tekad, dan matanya beralih ke gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang begitu serius dan dalam, sehingga Sakura sedikit bergidik saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Salah, bukan Saku—Haruno yang menggenggam tanganku lebih dulu, tapi aku."

Ino dan Sakura tak berkomentar.

Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku yang menyukainya. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, menyukai Haruno Sakura."

Semua terdiam.

Dunia seolah berhenti bergerak, waktu seolah berhenti mengalir. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke penuh selidik.

Seandainya Sakura mendengar kata-kata ini satu tahun yang lalu, mungkin saja situasinya akan berbeda. Mungkin saja ia akan menangis karena haru. Menelan kata-kata Sasuke bulat-bulat. Mereka akan pergi ke _Lala Land_. Seperti dalam novel-novel percintaan yang pernah Sakura baca. Tapi itu dulu.

Sakura sudah menganggap Sasuke musuh abadinya.

Sakura menampar Sasuke, keras. "Lelucon macam apa ini, Uchiha?"

Dengan pandangan mata menusuk, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino yang memandangnya sampai sosoknya itu menghilang.

"Apakah ini berarti kau membatalkan janji kita?" Tanya Ino dengan nada emosi yang tinggi.

Sasuke menatap mata aquamarine itu dengan sama menantang. "Kau tau kan apa yang juga_ bisa_ kulakukan?"

Sasuke memandang Ino tak suka.

Mata Ino memerah. Bayangkan saja, orang yang kau sukai menatapmu dengan penuh kebencian. Apa yang kau rasakan? _Sakit_.

Tatapan mata itu…

Seperti satu tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke memarahi Ino habis-habisan setelah Ino mendorong Sakura dan membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu koma di rumah sakit.

.: oOo :.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, dan kini Sakura kembali pada aktivitasnya semula. Belajar. Sakura kembali menguap lebar untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Ia bosan karena jawaban matematika yang ia hitung tak ada di pilihan jawaban yang disediakan dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau itu bodoh ya, Haruno? 3 dikali 2 itu 6, bukan 5." Bisik Sasuke setelah melihat sekilas hitungan Sakura.

"Kau itu bodoh ya, Uchiha? Tak ada fungsi logaritma berupa games HP." Cibir Sakura balik. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu sambil kembali asik dengan HP-nya, tak peduli akan sensei yang memelototinya sedari tadi. Toh ia memang secara teknis sudah menguasai semua materi pelajaran yang diberikan sensei-nya itu. Biasa, satu dari sejuta keberuntungan keluarga Uchiha, menurut Sakura.

Sakura mendengus keras. Sasuke memang identik dengan badut. Eh salah, maksudnya identik dengan HP. Sejak dulu—sejak Sasuke diberikan HP oleh kedua orangtuanya ketika mereka masih SD—Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari HP. Entah saat ia sedang mengobrol, saat pelajaran, atau saat sedang makan di kantin.

Hanya Tuhan yang tau mengapa mata Sasuke tak juga rusak akibat sinar radiasi.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal yang tak kunjung bisa dipecahkannya itu, ia memandang pemuda itu dari celah matanya. Sejak kejadian 'lelucon pengakuan' itu, Sasuke tak menunjukkan adanya perubahan sikap, tetap cuek dan menyebalkan di mata Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, ia tak peduli. Ia mendengus pelan. _Apa yang kau harapkan sih, Sakura?_

Gadis itu menerawang memandang langit biru, tak menyadari mata onyx yang kini gantian menatapnya dengan lekat.

Ino mematahkan pensil yang digenggamnya menjadi dua, kedua tangannya gemetar. Ia benci Sasuke yang selalu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata lembut saat Sakura tak melihatnya. Ino tau, mungkin Sasuke sendiri tak sadar bahwa pandangan matanya melembut saat melihat Sakura.

_Kenapa, Sasuke? Bukankah Sakura itu jelek? Bukankah dulu kau menyukai Sakura karena wajahnya?Kenapa… bukan aku?_

Ino kembali menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang sepertinya kembali mengejek satu sama lain. Ino tersenyum miris.

_Atau mungkin saja…_

_Barangkali, memang bukan takdirku bersamamu, eh, Sasuke?_

Ino memandang ke arah papan tulis dengan pandangan kosong. Sejak dulu, dirinya selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, karena ia anak tunggal dari orangtuanya yang kaya raya, tinggal tunjuk akan dibelikan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tak dapat di beli, yaitu perasaan.

Nampaknya sang nona Yamanaka belum pahal betul akan hal ini.

.: oOo :.

Bel pelajaran berdentang keras, menandakan pergantian jam pelajaran. Sepuluh menit setelahnya, Hatake Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas sambil tersenyum inosen sambil minta maaf karena terlambat. Semua murid memutar kedua bola mata mereka. Kakashi-sensei memang sudah terkenal akan jam mengajarnya yang selalu berkurang karena ia adalah seorang pengguna jam karet, alias selalu datang terlambat. Entah alasannya karena ia ketiduran, lupa kalau ia mengajar, bahkan alasan konyol seperti ia terkena diare sehingga mencret pun sudah dipakainya.

Kali ini, alasannya karena jam wekernya mati, sehingga ia terlambat. Para murid tak percaya, namun diam saja. Ralat, mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan mata 'Guru konyol'.

Tak suka dengan reaksi muridnya, Kakashi yang menggantikan Kurenai—ia kembali ijin—mengajar pelajaran Bahasa pun menyuruh muridnya membuat karangan bebas dalam sepuluh menit dan langsung maju membacakannya, dan jika jelek, mereka akan disuruh membuat huruf kanji setebal 30 halaman dan tak boleh ada huruf yang sama. Melihat wajah panik dan ketakutan muridnya, Kakashi tersenyum puas dari balik masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

_Dasar setan. _

Itulah pemikiran sebagian besar siswa di kelas XI A 1 yang kini mulai menyobek selembar kertas, ada pula yang sudah menulis, bahkan beberapa ada yang sudah meminjam _tip-ex_ karena salah menulis.

Ino yang sebelumnya terlihat hanya memainkan pulpen di tangannya dan tidak ada satu kata pun di kertas miliknya itu tiba-tiba menulis dengan kecepatan luar biasa setelah sebuah ide tercetus di otaknya.

Hei Ino, bukankah satu menit sebelumnya kau sudah mulai berpikir untuk melepaskan Sasuke dan Sakura? Bukankah kau sudah mulai berpikir untuk menyerah? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari… seringai-mu itu?

.: oOo :.

Kakashi memanggil nama murid di kelas itu secara acak. Sudah lebih dari setengah murid di kelas itu yang ia panggil. Karangan muridnya itu ternyata bervariasi, mulai dari makanan, hobi, keluarga, hingga cinta. Mereka bercerita seperti sedang curhat saja. Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan anak zaman sekarang yang selalu berwajah tanpa dosa.

_Like teacher, like students, duh._

"—Jadi, kalau kau mau jadi temanku, kau harus memastikan kau tak akan pernah meminta makananku! Dan aku tak akan menolak kalau kalian memberikanku makanan. Aku sih suka makan apa saja, seperti mi, coklat, kue, ataupun—"

Kakashi terkekeh pelan mendengarkan celotehan muridnya. Ia mulai meragukan apakah murid-murid di sini benar-benar murid SMA.

"—Aku ingin bisa menyicipi semua jenis rasa yang ada selagi aku masih muda, sehingga nantinya ketika aku dewasa aku bisa menjadi seorang koki yang hebat dan membuat orang-orang bahagia saat makan masakanku kelak."

Kakashi tersenyum. _Yah, mereka memang anak didikku._

"Bagus sekali, Choji-kun." Kata Kakashi ketika muridnya yang gemuk itu menghampirinya dan menyerahkan kertas karangannya. Kakashi memang tak langsung mengumpulkan kertas karangan itu, dia memanggil nama mereka, dan baru setelah mereka membacakan karangan mereka, kertas itu dikumpulkan ke dirinya.

"Selanjutnya—" Kakashi menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, beberapa murid masih curi-curi kesempatan memperbaiki dan mengganti kata-kata dalam karangan mereka.

"—Uchiha Sasuke." Matanya berhenti pada sang Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mata mencela.

Sasuke tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk, ia cuek saja duduk di kursi kayunya itu.

Sampai Haruno Sakura menendang kursinya dan membuatnya _hampir _jatuh dengan posisi kepala rambut ayamnya yang lebih dulu menghantam lantai.

Sasuke mendecak kesal ke arah Sakura yang dibalas Sakura dengan hentakan tangan yang mengisyaratkan supaya ia pergi. Sasuke menyambar pulpen yang sedang dipakai Sakura dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat di kertasnya yang masih putih polos. Setelah selesai, ia menarik rambut kepang Sakura dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kau akan bayar ini, _Pink_."

"Oh coba saja." Sakura menepiskan tangan Sasuke dari rambutnya dan mendelik dari balik kacamata tebalnya.

Walaupun dari dekat kentara sekali aura permusuhan mereka, tapi hal itu berbeda dengan pandangan mata teman-teman mereka.

Bagi mereka, jika dibuat _slow motion, _kejadian tadi tampak seperti Sasuke sedang melamun sehingga Sakura menyadarkannya, namun karena gugup Sasuke malah terlempar. Lalu Sasuke meminjam pulpen Sakura sekedar untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, dan keduanya menepiskan tangan karena terlalu malu. Sang 'pangeran' lalu berbisik di telinga sang 'putri' dan membuat wajah si 'putri' bersemu merah. Kedua sejoli itu lalu saling berpandangan lama dengan wajah 'putri' semerah tomat dan 'pangeran' tersenyum kecil memandang gadis di depannya, seolah waktu berhenti mengalir.

Seandainya saja murid-murid di kelas itu tak terlalu banyak menonton sinetron, mungkin saja mereka masih bisa membedakan ilusi dan kenyataan. Kenyataannya, Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya saat didepak paksa Sakura dari kursinya, begitu pula Sakura. Mereka menepiskan tangan bukan karena malu, tapi karena tak suka bersentuhan lama-lama. Sakura bukan bersemu merah karena Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, ia kesal pada Sasuke karena seenaknya memakai pulpen miliknya. Mereka bukan saling menatap, mereka saling memelototi. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah karena ia semakin jengkel, dan Sasuke bukan tersenyum, ia menyeringai seolah mengejek Sakura.

Akhirnya, setelah 'menatap' sang 'putri' untuk terakhir kalinya, pemuda itu berjalan ke depan kelas, sambil sesekali merutuk pelan ke arah sensei-nya itu.

Sasuke mendengus keras sebelum mengangkat kertas di tangannya itu dan membacakannya dengan nada datar sambil menatap tajam Kakashi.

"…Heh. Tugas konyol apa ini? 'Menulis bebas' katamu? Sayang sekali, aku tak tertarik. Tapi kurasa aku butuh nilai darimu walaupun terpaksa. Jadi aku akan menceritakan tentang **dirimu.**__Lebih baik kau membeli masker baru, maskermu itu kurasa sudah mulai mengeluarkan bau aneh. _The End._"

Kakashi _cengo_, tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Sementara para murid perempuan di kelas berteriak histeris. Yah, apapun yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan di mata mereka memang selalu spektakuler, walaupun Sasuke hanya berdiri di situ tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa-apaan ini, _Sasuke-kun_?" Kakashi tersenyum, namun auranya berbeda. Lebih menakutkan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu menyeringai kecil. "Pendapatku tentangmu. Atau kau mau mengatakan kau tak menerima pendapatku tentangmu yang seorang guru, _sensei?_"

Mereka kembali beradu mata dengan sengit.

"…Duduklah." Kakashi menghela nafas. Kakashi sekarang mengerti mengapa Uchiha dan licik sering disandingkan dalam satu kalimat.

Pembacaan karangan muridnya itu terus berlanjut, sampai akhirnya…

"Yamanaka Ino." Kata Kakashi sambil melirik sekilas gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

Tanpa banyak basa basi, Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan sambil menenteng selembar kertas folio yang telah terisi goresan-goresan tinta yang ditorehkannya di situ.

Ino berdehem pelan sambil mengangkat kertasnya, dan membacanya pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar orang-orang di kelas itu.

"Dahulu kala, ada sepasang suami istri kelinci yang hidup dengan bahagia. Sampai suatu saat, mereka mempunyai seorang anak. Bayi kecil mereka ini berwarna hitam, tak seperti mereka yang berwarna putih. Sejak itu, kehidupan mereka memburuk."

Ino mengambil nafas sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah bisa menebak isi ceritanya. Ia melanjutkan.

"Suatu hari, saat ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, sang ayah membawa mereka ke puncak gunung. Sang kelinci hitam kecil itu sangat bodoh, ia tak mendengarkan larangan sang ayah yang melarangnya masuk ke dalam hutan. Ia pergi diam-diam. Akibatnya, ia tersesat. Dasar kelinci dungu. Ia pergi karena ingin mencari buah plum, buah yang disukai ibunya. Hanya karena hal sepele itu, ia masuk ke dalam jebakan pemburu. Sang ibu yang menemukannya pertama kali menyelamatkannya, namun dirinya sendiri malah terjebak dalam perangkap itu menggantikan anaknya. Kelinci hitam itu menurut saja ketika disuruh ibunya tak cemas dan mencari ayahnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan ibunya. Saat kembali bersama ayahnya, perangkap besi itu telah kosong, kembali terbuka dan menyisakan bercik darah yang masih baru. Sang anak yang tak mengerti terus saja bertanya kepada ayahnya tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya yang menyebabkan sang ibu tiada. Mereka kemudian hidup dalam dunia yang ambigu."

Ino menekuk kertasnya menjadi dua lalu menyerahkannya ke Kakashi, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya, otaknya sibuk berpikir langkah apa yang sebaiknya diambil selanjutnya.

Rasa penat kembali menyerang kepala Sakura. Entah hanya ilusinya atau bukan, ia merasakan Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan… cemas?

Kenapa rasanya Sakura kenal benar cerita barusan?

.: oOo :.

"Haruno." Sasuke mengikuti Sakura keluar kelas setelah bel pelajaran selesai berdentang.

"Hn?" Sakura benar-benar sedang nggak _mood _menghadapi Sasuke. Ia ingin merilekskan kepalanya di atas bantal di kamarnya sesegera mungkin.

Dari jauh, murid-murid cewek hanya bisa mencibir. Mereka tak pernah bisa mengerti alasan sang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal dingin itu bisa selalu ada di samping gadis yang menurut mereka adalah gadis terjelek di sekolah. Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Sakura—mereka sadari itu—tapi sampai sekarang mereka tak juga mengerti apa yang dilihat Sasuke dalam diri Sakura.

Sakura tak cantik, tak pintar, ataupun bukan seorang idola.

Namun karena Sasuke nampaknya nyaman di sisi Sakura, para gadis itu akhirnya pasrah saja.

_Biarlah, asal dia bahagia._

Itulah pikiran mereka.

"Ino-chan, jangan berwajah seperti hampir menangis dong!" Ujar Tenten. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan gadis berambut pink. Ia menatap lapangan sekolah mereka yang hijau sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh dari situ.

"Sepuluh tahun." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ha?" Tenten duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Ino tak menjawab.

_Sepuluh tahun sudah kita bertemu._

_Sepuluh tahun sudah aku menyukaimu._

_Dan selama sepuluh tahun jugalah aku bertepuk sebelah tangan._

Ino membenamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua tangannya. Rasanya pedih mengintip masa lalu. Pedih rasanya mengingat orang yang disukai menyukai orang lain, terlebih orang yang kau kenal baik. Ino hanya bisa menyaksikan Sasuke dan Sakura saling tertarik satu sama lain. Ia hanya bisa menjadi saksi hidup cinta yang mulai hidup di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya ia berontak. Ia lelah terus tersenyum palsu. Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa lagi-lagi Sakura? Ia cemburu pada takdir mereka. Dan cemburu selalu berakhir dengan kebencian. Sedangkan kebencian selalu berakhir dengan perbuatan drastis—atau orang biasa menyebutnya dengan kejahatan. Ia sakiti Sakura. Sasuke kembali melindunginya, bahkan setahun yang lalu ia bersedia menjadi pacarnya dengan syarat Ino tak menyentuh Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya memberitahu kenangan gadis itu yang hilang dari ingatannya. Ino kira, ia bisa membalikkan perasaan sang Uchiha itu ketika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ternyata lagi-lagi tebakannya salah. Sama saja. Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, matanya hanya tertuju pada Sakura. Bahkan setelah kecelakaan yang membuat wajah Sakura menjadi jelek pun, keadaan tak berubah.

Dan sekarang, ia sudah tak bisa berbalik. Semua sudah kepalang basah.

Dan ia tak ingin jatuh sendirian.

.: oOo :.

"Oke, oke. Aku yang salah. Puas kau?" Sakura mengambil penghapus dari tempat pensilnya. Sementara pemuda di dekatnya hanya menyeringai kecil seakan mengatakan 'apa kataku'.

Sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang rekreasi di rumah keluarga Uchiha—tidak, tidak, jangan berpikiran mereka berduaan karena sedang berpacaran, karena Sakura akan langsung mengantarmu ke gerbang ke neraka kalau kau berani memikirkannya—mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan tugas kimia. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan, jadi mau tak mau mereka sering mendapatkan tugas kelompok bersama.

Sakura tak menyadari Sasuke yang diam-diam menatapnya. Bagi Sasuke, melihat wajah Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah campuran antara marah, malu, dan kebingungan adalah hiburan tersendiri.

Tik.. Tik..

Waktu terus mengalir. Mereka sudah mengerjakan tiga puluh dari lima puluh nomor yang ada—Sasuke mampu mengerjakan 20 dari 30 nomor dalam waktu singkat. Dan hal ini tak membuat Sakura senang. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi, dan justru membuat kepangannya semakin berantakan. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang agak miring.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanyanya ketika Sasuke beranjak berdiri dari kursi.

"Mandi." Sakura melirik jam besar di ruang berwarna serba orange itu. Sudah jam tiga sore.

"Aku pulang saja." Sakura mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya, namun Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Nanti kuantar." Ujarnya singkat, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, ia pergi melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sakura bangkit dari kursi mahoni di situ dan melihat berkeliling. Ia tak mengeluh. Toh kalau menunggu ia tak perlu mengeluarkan ongkos pulang, kan?

Sakura terus berputar-putar sambil sesekali berhenti di beberapa tempat yang menarik perhatiannya. Sampai akhirnya kakinya membawanya ke tempat itu. Pintu kayu berukiran gambar elang yang besar. Warna pintu coklat yang sama. Lukisan kecil dedaunan di kanan kiri pintu yang sama. Kamar yang sama.

Kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah terdorong oleh hal apa, Sakura memberanikan masuk ke ruangan yang sudah lama sekali tak ia kunjungi itu.

Ruangan itu masih sama seperti dulu. Kasur berukuran _King Size _berwarna biru doker di tengah ruangan. Plasma TV lengkap dengan PS dan kaset game yang sedikit berantakan. Ruangan dengan warna dinding biru langit yang indah, disertai gambar-gambar awan, pohon, serta laut yang terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebuah _wallpaper _kamar. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju cermin besar di samping meja tulis di kamar itu. Bayangan dirinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala terpantul dengan sempurna.

Sakura menarik ikat rambutnya, membiarkan kepangan itu terurai. Rambut berwarna _pink _yang tampak mencolok namun indah. Ia mengepang ulang kepangannya yang tadi telah kusut. Setelah selesai, mata Sakura mendarat pada boneka kecil berbentuk wajah Sasuke yang tampak chibi di atas meja. Itu hadiah ulang tahunnya untuk Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau Sasuke membencinya, kenapa barang pemberiannya tak dibuang saja? Sakura mendengus.

"Kau yang memulai, aku yang mengakhiri. Ironis." Sakura mengambil boneka itu. Memori lama kembali mengalir. Sebuah rasa yang sudah lama Sakura kunci jauh di dalam hatinya sedikit mengalir keluar.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik nafas, kemudian meletakkan boneka itu. Matanya kembali menjelajah meja belajar itu. Tumpukan buku dengan berbagai macam sampul tersusun rapi. Sakura mengambil satu buku, dan sedikit kaget mendapati semua soal di situ sudah dikerjakan. Dia buka buku lain, lain, dan lainnya pun sama saja. Di semua buku Sasuke sudah ada jejak tulisannya, baik itu berupa coretan-coretan, penggaris bawahan bab-bab yang penting, serta ringkasan materi yang di tulis tangan. Tentu saja, isinya bukan hanya berkisar pada pelajaran sekolah, namun pelajaran untuk kelas di atas mereka, serta ilmu tentang perusahaan dan saham.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ternyata sikap Sasuke yang ini tetap tak berubah; dia seorang pekerja keras.

Sakura beralih dari atas meja menuju laci-lacinya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menikmatinya. Baginya, lucu juga mengintip sisi lain Sasuke.

Dan di laci terbawah di meja itu, Sakura menemukannya. Buku bersampul warna abu-abu yang sejak SD selalu Sasuke bawa, namun tak pernah diperlihatkannya ke orang lain. Bahkan dulu Sakura-pun tak diijinkan mengintip halaman pertama buku itu. Saat Sakura hendak membukanya, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Sasuke mendapatinya ada di kamarnya tanpa ijin. Uh-oh.

"Buku itu..." Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar buku tebal itu dari tangan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Kau melihatnya?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau buka tidak?"

"Belum sempat, kau masuk saat aku hampir membukanya." Sakura menjawab jujur sambil menatap Sasuke. Sakura belum pernah melihat Sasuke sepanik ini.

.: oOo :.

"Ng… Makasih." Sakura amat sangat canggung mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke. Mulutnya kelu. Tapi Sasuke sudah mengantarkannya, dia harus berterima kasih.

"Hn," Sasuke tak lekas pergi dengan motornya, ia memastikan Sakura sudah masuk ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

Saat Sasuke hendak memacu motornya, ia mendengar ayah Sakura memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya mampir sebentar.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Sakura ya, Sasuke." Ujar Takano sambil tersenyum, sementara Sakura menghidangkan teh kepada mereka.

"Bukan masalah, Paman." Jawab Sasuke.

Takano lalu memulai obrolan-obrolan singkat, berusaha mendekatkan kembali putrinya dan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura menanyakan hal yang sudah berhari-hari ini ingin ditanyankannya.

Ia mempunyai asumsi-asumsi dalam pikirannya.

"Ayah…" Sakura memulai sambil meneguk pelan teh miliknya.

"Hm?"

Sakura meletakkan gelas teh-nya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat aku berusia tujuh tahun?"

Hening.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Takano menyeruput teh miliknya.

"Ayah tau maksudku." Jawab Sakura tenang. Dia tak sebodoh itu sampai tak sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi—atau disembunyikan. Dia harus tau.

Sejak dulu, ayahnya tak pernah banyak bicara soal apa yang terjadi pada tahun itu. Dan Sakura ingin tau.

"Sakura…"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, namun sorot matanya tampak tegar. Sasuke menghela nafas.

Ia bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri. _Apa kau akan menangis?_

" Ceritakan saja, Paman." Sasuke angkat bicara dan menatap ayah Sakura itu.

"Sasuke?" Pria berambut hitam itu memandang Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia dan Sasuke dulu sudah berjanji tak akan mengungkit-ungkit soal wanita itu setelah melihat Sakura kecil yang depresi berat.

"Sakura berhak tau." Sasuke menatap mata Takano dalam. Sakura sedikit merinding nama kecilnya dipanggil Sasuke.

Takano menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian. Dia menarik nafas panjang.

Kemudian di ceritakannya tentang kisah itu.

Tentang Maria, istrinya yang telah tiada. Enam tahun lalu, saat Sakura berusia tujuh tahun, keluarga mereka pergi berlibur di puncak gunung. Saat itu, menurut Takano, ia dan Maria lalai dan membiarkan Sakura berjalan sendirian ke dalam hutan, padahal hari sudah gelap. Sakura tersesat. Maria dan Takano panik dan mencarinya secara terpisah agar cepat. Maria menemukan Sakura, namun mereka berdua terpeleset tebing dan jatuh ke jurang. Saat ditemukan, semua sudah terlambat. Maria meninggal karena melindungi Sakura.

Sakura menitikkan air mata. "Maaf… Maaf…"

Ternyata begitu. Sekarang semua ingatannya kembali. Dia ingat, saat itu ia menyelinap dari vila demi mencari bunga lavender, bunga kesukaan ibunya yang pernah ia lihat di dalam hutan. Ia ingat suara siapa yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terngiang di kepalanya. _'Sacchan, jangan menangis. Semua akan baik-baik saja.' _Itu perkataan yang terus menerus di ulang ibunya ketika mereka terperangkap di dalam bebatuan dan tanah saat kecelakaan itu. Darah ibunya yang menghangatkannya ketika itu. Tubuh ibunya yang melindunginya saat itu. Semua salahnya. Andai saja ia tak sok tau, semua tak akan begini.

Ia sekarang paham maksud cerita Ino. Itu ejekan untuknya yang tak kunjung sadar akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Kami-sama, ialah penyebab ibunya meninggal._

"Sakura, dengarkan ayah." Takano memeluk putrinya itu. Sakura tetap menangis.

Ia melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya, Maria itu tubuhnya lemah. Umurnya di-vonis tak akan lebih dari tiga tahun lagi karena jantungnya yang lemah ketika ia menikah denganku."

Sakura menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

Takano tersenyum. "Kemudian Tuhan menghadiahkanmu kepada kami, anugerah terbesar bagi aku dan ibumu. Kau mampu membuatnya bertahan hidup bukan hanya selama tiga tahun, melainkan sampai tujuh tahun. Sakura, putri kecil kami. Kalau aku adalah Maria, aku juga tak akan ragu memberikan nyawaku sendiri demi putriku."

Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh ayahnya. "Kenapa? Kalian tak bisa bersikap seperti itu!"

Takano lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Itulah tugas orangtua, sayangku."

Sang ayah memeluk tubuh kecil putrinya itu. "Terima kasih telah hadir dalam kehidupan kami."

.: oOo :.

Sakura bangun keesokan harinya masih dengan hati berat. Walaupun ayahnya berkata ini bukan salahnya, Sakura tetap berpikir semua salahnya. Sakura melirik kalender di rumahnya. Hari Minggu.

Dengan kata lain, sekolah libur.

Sakura keluar kamar, berjalan dengan pelan sambil memandang pemandangan rumahnya perlahan-lahan. Di rumah kecil itu, ia sendirian. Ayahnya sudah pergi kerja, walaupun ini hari Minggu. Bos ayahnya itu memang terkenal sadis. Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Ia terkejut ketika mendapati bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tak biasanya ada tamu di rumahnya.

Saat ia baru saja membuka pintu kayu itu, sesosok cewek berambut merah langsung memeluknya. "Sakura-chaaaan!"

Sakura mengerjap bingung. "Takahebi Karin? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau tak senang melihatku?"

Sakura tambah tak mengerti. Memang sejak kapan hubungan mereka seperti ini?

Karin menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk."

Lho? Memang ini rumah siapa?

Sakura hanya bisa melongo ketika Karin sibuk menjelajah dapurnya, sibuk membuat teh.

"Ini, Sakura-chan. Minumlah. Enak lho!" Karin duduk di samping Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa maumu?" Sakura mendelik dari balik kacamatanya—yang untung saja sudah ia pakai.

"Kok apa? Sudah jelas mengakrabkan diri dengan sahabat, kan, Sakura-chan!" Karin mencubit pipi Sakura. Dan selama tiga jam penuh Sakura dipaksa mendengarkan omongan Karin yang seperti tak ada habisnya.

Karin merasa tertarik pada gadis itu. Awalnya, kesan pertama Karin pada Sakura adalah ia gadis yang tak bisa apa-apa dan gampang ditindas. Ternyata semua salah. Sakura mempunyai sesuatu, suatu kharisma tersendiri.

"Ne, Haruno-san, maaf ya." Karin berucap pelan.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya satu kali. dua kali.

"Untuk?"

Karin menatap gadis itu. "Kau benar-benar tak tau?"

Sakura terdiam.

Ia ingat betul, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Karin hampir menamparnya. Kedua kali mereka bertemu, Karin ikut protes mengapa Sakura bisa meraih peringkat pertama. Pertemuan ketiga, Karin meninggalkan jejak mawar di lepas pantai. Dan di pertemuan ke-empat, Karin masuk begitu saja ke rumahnya.

_what. the. heck?_

Karin tertawa pelan menghadapi sikap Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Karin tersenyum simpul. "Aku coba bertaruh pada diriku sendiri,"

"Ha?"

"Boleh aku jadi temanmu, Haruno?"

Sakura kembali terdiam. "Ada apa ini?"

Wajah Karin memerah sedikit. "Kau itu hebat, Haruno-san. Aku tau, saat memainkan seruling itu, kau mengingat memori yang menyakitkan, kan? Aku tersentuh,"

Belum sempat Sakura berkomentar, Karin melanjutkan. "Kapan-kapan, ajari aku ya?"

Sakura awalnya kaget juga, gadis yang saat pertama berjumpa hampir menamparnya kini berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengannya. _Kaku_, Sakura akui itu. Tapi Sakura tau Karin berusaha membuka dirinya. Menurut Sakura, Karin itu gadis yang sedikit manja, namun tegas dan kritis sikapnya. Ia mengkritik, namun juga memuji penampilan Sakura.

Entah sejak kapan, keduanya berteman.

_Pertemanan yang aneh, _batin Sakura.

"Haruno—"

"'Sakura' saja, Karin."

"Ne, Sakura-chan, siapa _pemuda_ yang kau pikirkan itu?"

Gadis beriris emerald itu akhirnya salah tingkah.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Karin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ketika menyadari perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan,"

"Em?"

Karin menatap gadis itu.

"Jangan menutup hatimu terlalu lama."

.: oOo :.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Karin pulang.

Sakura merasa bosan hingga berjalan-jalan bosan di dalam rumahnya sendiri dan berhenti di depan ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia masuk perlahan.

Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tak masuk ke sana. Ruangan kecil berukuran 4x5 meter itu sedikit berdebu, dan tumpukan kertas setinggi paha Sakura menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Sakura berhenti ketika menemukan foto-foto yang berjajar rapi di dinding. Sebuah foto dirinya ketika kecil dan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang bergandengan tangan penuh bahagia yang dibingkai dengan bingkai warna emas indah dan besar, mendominasi foto-foto di sana. Di sebelahnya ada foto ibunya ketika muda, seorang wanita berambut pink panjang seperti dirinya, dan di sebelahnya… foto dirinya sendiri. Sakura ingat foto itu. Itu foto dirinya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-16—itu adalah pesta rahasia antara dirinya, ayahnya, dan Hinata—dan saat itu Hinata memainkan lagu kesukaan Sakura dengan harmonika-nya. Sakura bahkan tak sadar ayahnya memotonya. Di dalam foto itu, Sakura tersenyum bahagia dengan wajahnya yang tanpa kacamata dan kepangan anehnya, rambutnya digerai panjang dan sinar matahari menyinari rambutnya, membuatnya berkilau keemasan. Dan di bawah foto itu, terdapat sebuah kalimat yang di tulis dengan tinta hitam.

_Putriku, malaikat kecilku._

Sakura kembali menangis. Ia tak pernah sadar ayahnya begitu menyayanginya. Selama ini, ia dan ayahnya tak banyak bertegur sapa, hanya berbicara kalau ada perlu saja. Dan ia menyesali hal itu.

Sakura berjalan ke kamarnya, membuka lemarinya, dan mengutak-atik koleksi baju imut yang kini sangat jarang di kenakannya.

.: oOo :.

"Siapa gadis itu?" Begitulah pertanyaan yang terlontar di antara pegawai—terutama para pria—sore hari itu di gedung perusahaan tekstil di pinggir jalan raya itu.

Sakura berjalan pelan, tak menghiraukan bisak-bisik orang di sekitarnya. Ia tak memakai kacamata jumbo dan kepangan-nya yang biasa. Malahan, kali ini ia memakai bedak, maskara, dan sapuan _lipgloss_ tipis di bibirnya. Rambutnya di kucir dua dengan kucir ber-aksen kupu-kupu besar berwarna ungu yang indah. Dress perpaduan warna pink, ungu dan perak selutut dikenakannya. Membuat dirinya semakin cantik. Sandal perak ber-hak tinggi nya itu membuat nada 'tik tak tik tak' seiring langkahnya, semakin menarik perhatian.

Tak jauh dari situ, Takano baru saja keluar dari ruangan kerjanya dengan beberapa pegawai sepantaran umurnya. Bajunya lusuh dan tampangnya kuyu. Proposalnya di tolak atasannya, dan ia harus membuat dari awal lagi.

"Sendirian lagi, Takano?" Shuji, seorang pria berusia 47 tahun meledeknya. Takano hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia memang sering di ejek karena semenjak kepergian istrinya, dirinya tak membuka hati untuk wanita lain. Dan bukannya memujinya, orang-orang di kantornya malah menyebutnya pengecut.

"Hei, hei. Siapa itu?" Shuji membelalak tak percaya. Takano mengikuti pengelihatan temannya itu.

"Sakura?" Nama itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Sakura, yang sedari tadi hanya bersikap acuh kepada orang yang menyapanya, tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan ayahnya, dan senyum itu sanggup membuat orang lain yang melihatnya mabuk kepayang karena terlalu manis.

Sakura menggandeng tangan ayahnya dan melangkahkan kaki bersama keluar dari sana.

"Kau itu siapanya Takano?" Hotsukawa, salah satu pegawai di sana, berteriak. Masa Takano mendapat daun muda nan cantik sedangkan dirinya masih jomblo?

Sakura melirik ayahnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya. "Dia itu ayahku, pahlawanku tersayang."

Takano tersenyum lembut. Mereka kembali berjalan, sementara yang lain menatap Takano dengan pandangan iri. Ternyata itu alasannya ia tak melirik wanita lain; ia punya anak perempuan yang cantik dan perhatian.

Sebagian besar para pekerja yang seorang ayah pun iri karena anak mereka tak pernah menjemput mereka.

.: oOo :.

Kakashi tersenyum ketika membaca karangan milik muridnya keesokan harinya. Ia sangat menyesal karena hari ini ia langsung meminta semua karangan dikumpulkan tanpa membacakannya.

_Selama ini, aku hidup dalam duniaku sendiri._

_Aku melupakan hal yang penting._

_Halo, Tuhan._

_Tuhanku, terima kasih kau sudah mengingatkanku._

_Bahwa aku punya seseorang yang selalu ada untukku dan bersedia menerimaku apa adanya, menghadapi semua keegoisanku._

_Ayah, maafkan putrimu ini._

_Terima kasih karena terus bekerja tanpa lelah demi menghidupiku yang sering mengeluh ini._

_Tuhanku, sempatkan waktuku tuk bisa membalas jasa ayahku._

_Tuhanku, jika kau mendengarku,_

_Tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada ibuku karena telah melahirkanku, merawat, bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya demi diri ini. _

_Sampaikan padanya betapa aku menyayanginya._

_Tuhanku, terima kasih karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan ayah dan ibu._

.: oOo :.

"Uchiha." Sakura memanggil Sasuke ketika Sasuke baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas pagi itu. Entah karena apa, mereka berdua yang biasanya datang dengan waktu pas-pasan kali ini datang paling awal.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di samping meja Sakura dan hampir keluar ruangan kelas jika Sakura tak memanggilnya.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya ya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Soal apa?" Sasuke tetap berdiri, sehingga ia menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap gadis _pink _yang duduk di depannya.

"Soal ibuku. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Sakura bertanya dengan agak kesal. Ia baru menyadari bahwa di antara mereka, hanya dirinya yang tak tau apa-apa.

"Lalu?" Sasuke balas bertanya dan membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak memberitauku, ayam!" Sakura berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Memang kau bertanya, jidat?" Sasuke tak suka dirinya dipanggil 'ayam' dan membalas Sakura.

"Jidat apaan, hah?" Sakura tambah emosi.

Sasuke menyeringai sambil menyibakkan poni Sakura dengan tangannya. "Jidat yang lebar, Haruno."

Muka Sakura seketika itu menjadi merah padam. Entah karena malu karena Sasuke menyentuhnya atau karena marah karena jidatnya yang sedikit lebar di ungkit-ungkit.

"Dasar kurang ajar," Sakura menghempaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Lalu apa alasanmu sebenarnya, Uchiha?"

Sasuke terdiam. Gadis itu tampak serius. "Kalau aku berkata karena aku tak ingin kau menangis, apa kau percaya?"

Sakura terdiam. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda itu akhirnya mundur selangkah, berbalik, dan mengayunkan kakinya menjauh dari gadis itu.

Tepat sebelum ia keluar pintu, ia berbalik. "Haruno."

Sakura tetap membisu.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu terus." Sasuke lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat itu dengan nada lembut, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam kelas.

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat.

Entah kenapa, ada bagian dari hati Sakura yang merasa senang ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. _Sakura, jangan mudah tersentuh seperti ini! _Sebagian hatinya coba mengingatkan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tak boleh terlalu dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Ia tak boleh terlalu menganggap ada pemuda itu.

Ia tak boleh merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

_Jangan bersikap lembut padaku._

Sakura menatap pintu yang tadi dilewati pemuda itu. Ia berkata pelan, sangat pelan, hingga telinga-nya sendiri pun sulit mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kumohon, jangan buat aku menyukaimu lagi."

.: oOo :.

Pada hari yang sama, saat siang hari, di ruangan teratas gedung C KHS seorang pegawai membawakan minuman dan meletakkannya di atas meja di situ, lalu kembali keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya sedikit mencuri pandang ke Kepala Sekolah dan tamunya.

Yamato, Kepala Sekolah KHS memandang sekali lagi berkas-berkas surat di depan mejanya. Ruang Kepala Sekolah itu sepi, hanya ada dua orang di ruangan itu.

"Keputusanmu untuk pindah sekolah ini sudah final?" Suara berat sang kepala sekolah terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Ya."

"Sangat disayangkan sekolah ini harus kehilangan salah satu murid terbaiknya lagi." Ujar sang kepala sekolah sambil menatap lurus muridnya itu.

Yamato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas.

Hari ini terasa panas.

.: oOo :.

**~To be Continued~**

Bersambung dengan gajenya. Haha. Peace!

.: OoO :.

Unknown : Heh, ngapain lo ganti ni chapter?

Aihane : Er… Soalnya aku kurang suka ch kemaren.

U : Kurang suka gimana? Bicara yang jelas!

A : Huwaa.. Abis ch nya lagi-lagi _travel back_ ke masa lalu. Aku nggak suka kalo ceritaku terlalu banyak nyeritain masa lalu, jadi gitu deh.

U : Gaje lo. Terus cerita di chapter sebelum revisi dianggap apa?

A : Eer… Boleh di bilang bener sih. Anggap aja itu bonus isi hati Sasuke dan Ino, nggak papa. Lagian ceritanya juga nggak banyak berubah kok. Selamat bagi yang sempet baca atau nge-_save page_ chapter itu :p

.: oOo :.

Seperti biasa, review bagi yang signed account aku bales via PM, dan yang nggak aku bales di sini ya ^^

Mulai~

**Andaaza** : Hehe makaciii . Seneng klo kamu suka! Eh waah... Semoga stlh bc ini pandanganmu ttg Sasu berubah yaa. EH? MASA? MAAAAF YA T^T Aku kagak nyadar, sueer! :x Makasih dah ngingetin ya, mata saia emang rada" gimana gitu -_-;

**reviewer **_**baik**_ : Ehehe enak diliat gini, sumfeh! Bodo apanya coba? :) Aaaaw makasih banyak atas pengertiannya ya :'* Wah, seneng deh kalo kamu terhibur^^ Ehehe itu susah sih, abis aku hobinya aneh" sih wkwk #ngaku . Sorry jg buat jawaban gajenya wkwk. Yosh, makasiii

**KristaL** : Hai Hii Hui Hei Hoi :DD Seneng deh kalo kami suka! Iya, g cuma Saku kok, semua orang pasti gitu :)) Soal Sasuke ya... Menurutmu gimana abis baca chapter ini?^^ Kira2 alasannya gitu deh /wuooi yang jelas/ . Hehe. Awawa makasih yaa! Iya, kalo g dipotong panjangnya mengerikan -_-

**Sachan** : Eeh? Senpai? Saia? Salah orang nih hehe. Wah makasih yaa xD

**wartawan** : Aloha~! WEII MASA SIH? Hehe :3 Ini udah update kan? Lama sih #nyadar

**Turqo Sizzle ga login** : Heeei :D Waah waaah waaah makasih atas pujian dan pengertiannya :') Hehe syukurlah kalo begitu, pas nge-update aku rada" cemas ini ceritanya lebay apa nggak soalnya -.-; Wehehe aduh, Sasu langsung ganti keluarga ya berarti? Mata saia emang kagak bisa mendeteksi typo hehe. Aduh, kagak kilat sih, tapi update kan? Peace!

**Fiyui-chan** : Seneng deh kalo kamu suka :D Eh? Waduh, saia jadi tersangka nih. Kalo Sasu g nakal ama aku g akan kulakuin kok hehe. Emm pasti dong, makanya baca ch terakhir nanti ya hehe. Wah, kan saia lebih suka siput wkwk.

**Risle-coe** : Wuah dikau datang lagiii~! Ahahaha. Maaf maaf, yah abisnya kalo g d potong jadinya panjang banget lho ch3 nanti, bisa-bisa abis baca matanya malah sakit n tau" d rumahku aku dapet kiriman bon obat, kan g lucu banget haha. Eh hahaha, aduh, aku doakan kau berumur panjang kok! Jangan lupa doakan aku juga (jiah). Iya dong, jangan capek baca yaaa *kedip2* . Aduh, saia susah nyari dokternya jadi g lahir-lahir nih hehe *ngeles* . Masa sih? Waa senangnyaaa :')

**Poetrie-chan** : Hello holla! Iyup, boleh banget wkwk. Wah, sukur deh kalo kisah Saku bisa membuat tersentuh, aku dah rada" cemas malah di bilang lebay. Soalnya aku ampe ngulang 3x karena sebelumnya lebay sekali -_- Hehe gimana mnurutmu Sasu? Agak cemen ya? #dichidori . Emm bisa di bilang gitu^^ . Wah, seneng deh kalo kamu makin suka :')

**ss holic** : Ini udah ketauan, kan?^^ Semoga g mengecewakan yaa. Aduh, maap ngaret. Aww makasih (:

**hikari** : Makasih udah mau menunggu :D Aduh, maaf ya ch4 lama banget. Weei saia juga penasaran (lho kok?) hehe.

**natsume n** : Hehe iya, emang sengaja kok. Gimana sekarang? Mudah"an sekarang udah agak jelas ya^^

**laluna** : (mikir) Eh waduh... Ch4 lama banget ya? #lari

**princess 2** : Iya, makasih udah nunggu^^ Amiiin! Bagaimana dgn ch ini? Hehe.

**mikan** : Iya asik asiiik~! Hehe. Le le le #lho . Maaf nggak kilat T^T

**go min hoo** : Aww makasih ya (: Maaf kagak bisa kilat ya :)

**chibi uno** : \^0^/ hehe. Aduh, maap saia takut kilat. #ngeles

**usagi m** : Iya, aku juga pengen gitu. Kita dukung bareng ya hohoho.

**nami** : Syukurlah kalau bisa membuatmu puas, hehe. Emm iya sih, memang agak susah menjelaskan alasan Ino, apalagi di sini dia bs d bilang peran antagonisnya. Yah, semoga d end nya nanti bisa kuurus dengan bijak hehe. Wahaha aku juga penasaran (jiah). Iya makasih ya :')

**kim ta goo** : Yah, habis udah panjang banget ceritanya, kalo g d TBC panjangnya bakal menjijikkan -o-;

**d3rin** : Weleh, iya ya, author nya jahat deh. Hehe. Aku juga penasaran kok (lho). Hehe aku lebih suka siput #ngeles

**papau** : Halo halo! Wah? Maaf ya udah membuat nunggu -_-; Hehe makasih. Yah kalo kagak di potong, panjang banget dong, pasti pada capek bacanya #ternyata sadar diri

**alluka-san** : Lah kalo aku tulis "End", malah nanti aku di keroyok dong haha. Iyeey seneng deh kalo kamu suka^^ Kalo sekolahku nggak banyak tugas sih bisa T^T

**black cat** : Hai juga^^ Eh? Wah makasih dah mau mampir baca yaa. Eh hahaha sabar, sabar. End nya nggak akan membuat kamu kecewa kok, sabar ya, cuma ampe ch5 kok hehe.

**Uchiha Hime** : Aaah jangan nangis dong, yaya? Waah... kalo gitu abis kamu baca chapter ini mungkin ada inspirasi? :D . Saku dah tampil nih, gimana? Hehe. Aww, saia takut guntur #so what

**Leader Kimmi ga log in error** : Hehe nggak papa, asal mau review aja aku seneeeeng! Syukurlah kalo kerasa, takutnya nggak hehe. Smp? Eem iya ya? Aku setuju! Tos! Aku kalo ada mama papa kakak adek juga nggak berani nangis ato ketawa kok, mesti diledek #bales curhat . Iya, tapi Hinata kan cewek tegar #pengennya . Ini kejawab kan? Hehe. Lho, aku belum bilang ya kalo aku suka review yang panjang? :D

**uchiha priz alexa runo** : Hai juga! Wah, masa sih? seneng deh hehe. Aww, sepertinya update kilat itu susah #digampar

**RestuAuliaChii** : Eh? Wah makasih ya, seneng deh. Aduuuh, jangan nangis dong, yaya? Hehe. Egh, ini lama ya? #.#

**sasusaku always** : Aduh, taruh dong goloknya, Idul Adha masih lama #lho . Wah, iya kepaksa. Hebat tau! Aduh, saia emang kalo update lama ya? #nyadar

**ckck vivi** : Ini udah ketauan kan Saku pake apa? Hehe. Maap telat xo . Wah, apa ya enaknya? Vivi maunya apa? Hehe.

**Teddy Bear**** (ch1)** : Salam kenaaaal! #hugs . Eh? Hehe iya ya, banyak juga review-nya. Alhamdulillah :D . Eh lho kok speechless? Saia juga ikutan bingung #gubrak

**Teddy Bear** **(ch2)** : Aduh, masa sih? Syukurlah ide seleksi nya nggak boring hehe.

**Teddy Bear**** (ch3)** : Ehhh? Wah makasiiih! Iya, aku pengen masukin NaruHina sekalian sih, nggak papa kan? Nggak papa doong #maksa . Makasih ya udah review 3 chapter! Pegel nggak bacanya? *.*

**faricaLucy sdg malas login** : Ada apa dengan Sakura? Ada cintaaa #lho . Yah, kira-kira seperti ini. Gimana, masih penasaran? Aku masih #gubrak .

**uchiha ney-chan** : Aah makasih! Ini udah update, tapi lama ya? #ternyata sadar diri . Ini udah ketauan kan Saku pake apa? Hehe. Nggak papa, asal akhirnya mau review aku seneng kok hehe.

**mimichur** : Eh? Wawawawaw masa sih? Aaah aku jadi geer banget lho? Hehehehe

**Anisa IcHaruno** : Ini update, tapi telat banget ya? #kegiling . Makasih ya, hehe iya dong, pokoknya happy end... or not? #bletak . Ini agak ngemis ya kayaknya? Baru nyadar... Makasih, iya dong, aku kan baik #dibuang ke laut

**nahata u** : ini uda update, maap telat -...-;

**ss holic** : Aku juga udah nggak sabar #lho . ni udah update #telat

**anonymous** : maap ya kagak kilat, saia dah tua sih #ngeles

**Sichi** : Aaah kenapa nangis? Menurutku ini nggak tragis kok, aku kan waktu bikin bagian ini ampe ada beberapa versi, aku pilih yang ini soalnya yang ceritanya nggak lebay #dua lainnya lebay abis #eh curhat

Hehe makasih ya.

**niwa ga login** : eh? Nggak papa, aku dapet review aja udah seneeeewwwng banget hehe. Masa sih? Jadi geer lho aku. Wah soal pertanyaan kamu... ketemu kan jawabannya di sini? Ayo jangan benci mantanku gitu #dichidori Iya ya? Aku baru nyadar #plak . Tapi mau gimana lagi... udah gini sih aku ngerencanain dari awalnya -o-; Tapi di chapter depan... #dibekep Aah ini ngeret kilat ya update nya? u,u Salam kenal jugaaa! #hugs

**G-A-Y-L-A** : Iya, udah kok. Maaf membuat menunggu sangat lama *.*

**uchiharuno phorepeerr** : makasih udah review! eeh kesan Ino jadi jelek banget ya? Haduh maaap... Sabar bentar ya hehe. Eh? Syukurlah kalo ternyata nggak bikin bosen, padahal udah cemas hehe. Jago basa prancis ya?

**hikariathrun** : Haloo^^ Hehe ini update kan? Maaf ya kalo lama :x

.: oOo :.

**Jika ada yang berkenan mau review, silahkan :)**

**Next chapter : Last Chapter**

**Sampai ketemu lagi :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Aihane-chan**


	5. Another beginning

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Adalah sebuah kalimat sederhana, sangat sederhana. Bahkan seorang balita yang baru diajari berbicara pun bisa mengucapkan untaian dua kata berakhiran 'u' itu.

Kalimat yang sederhana,

namun...

Mempunyai sejuta makna.

Biarkan hati berbicara. Hatimu, dan hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Today, My Life Begins by Aihane-chan**

**Final chapter : Another Beginning**

**.**

**Warning**** : AU / OOC / Plot seenak jidat**

**.**

**.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to **_

_**semua reviewers juga para silent readers, **_

_**terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca**_

_**terimakasih**_

_**karena**_

_**If you weren't there for me, I wouldn't be here.**_

_**.**_

**.**

.: oOo :.

"Enak sekali hidup mereka," Shikamaru menghela nafas ketika melewati sekumpulan cewek yang sibuk bergosip ria, kali ini tentang Haruno Sakura. Kemarin, iklan _The Beauty_ diputar. Seisi sekolah gempar karena Haruno Sakura menduduki posisis teratas.

Shikamaru iri pada para gadis yang bisa santai. Ia sendiri, sebagai Ketua OSIS SMA Konoha, harus berkutat dengan tetek-bengek permasalahan sekolah yang sebenarnya tak terlalu penting. Dia menghentikan langkah ketika tiba di depan ruang OSIS, lalu membuka pintu kayu berpahatkan tulisan 'Ruang OSIS' dan masuk ke dalam ruang berukuran 5x6 meter itu. Sudah ada beberapa orang di dalam yang sedang duduk melingkar di lantai, dengan tumpukan kertas, proposal, laptop, alat tulis, serta barang-barang lain yang dibiarkan berserakan di antara mereka.

"Dokumen apa itu?" Tanya Temari, Bendahara OSIS, tanpa menoleh dari laptopnya setelah melihat sekilas Shikamaru dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

Shikamaru menggeser buku-buku di samping Temari dengan kakinya dan duduk, lalu melihat deretan angka di Ms. Excel yang sedang dihitung Temari. "Proposal _sponsorship_ dari _The Beauty. _Mereka ingin mengadakan penjurian kontes di sini saat festival. Dan Temari, hapus anggaran sewa meja dan kursi, sekolah sudah meng-ACC peminjaman itu."

"_The Beauty_? Kontes kecantikan itu?" Tenten, sang sekretaris, menghentikan kegiatannya membubuhi cap OSIS dan merampas proposal itu dari tangan Shikamaru lalu membacanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"Keren! Mereka menyetujui menjadi salah satu sponsor dan memberikan kita tujuh setengah juta. Wow. Wakil Ketua, hebat juga kontesmu ini." Tenten menyenggol pelan sang Wakil yang sedang membuat _Rundown _acara festival yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi.

"Tolak proposal itu!" Sakura, sang Wakil Ketua, bereaksi cepat ketika mendengar kata _The Beauty. _Ya, Haruno Sakura, cewek yang dikenal anti-sosial itu, adalah Wakil Ketua OSIS. Pada awalnya, Sakura bahkan tak peduli tentang OSIS, namun apadaya ketika sang Kepala Sekolah tau-tau saja menyuruhnya menjadi anggota OSIS. Dan setelah mengadakan _voting, _dia terpilih menjadi wakil. Sakura hanya bengong saja dulu ketika tau. Otaknya konslet.

"Lho kok?" Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapati reaksi si cewek berambut pink itu.

"Tolak. Jangan disetujui. _Reject._" Sakura menatap Tenten dari balik kacamatanya.

"Tunggu dulu, Wa-kil-Ke-tu-a," Sakura meneguk ludah pelan dan berbalik menghadap Temari yang kini menatapnya tajam. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Mereka berdua tak pernah akrab. Sejak dulu, dia tak pernah menang dalam adu silat lidah dengan Temari. _Tapi kali ini aku harus menang, _pikir Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata Temari.

"Jelaskan kenapa kau menolak kerjasama itu," ujar Temari dengan nada tegas. Sering terlintas di kepala Sakura kenapa bukan dia saja yang menjadi Wakil, karena sifatnya pas sekali untuk menjadi Wakil yang tegas.

"Karena semua stand sudah penuh-"

"Kau tau benar itu bisa diatur."

"Acaranya akan mencolok-"

"Kau pikir kita tak butuh penonton?"

"Oke, oke. Memang acara ini memberi kita keuntungan. Kau tau sendiri dalam proposal kita jelas tertulis bahwa para sponsor akan mendapat timbal balik dari kita, dan dalam kasus ini, tujuh setengah juta? Jumlah itu jelas masuk _Silver Sponsor, _dan seharusnya logo mereka ada di poster, _backdrop_, maupun selebaran acara, kan? Tapi kita sudah setengah jalan dalam mencetak semua itu. Ingat komitmen, Temari." Sakura hampir tersenyum melihat perubahan wajah Temari. _YES!_

"Soal itu, tak perlu khawatir." Shikamaru berkata sambil menatap wajah Wakil dan Bendaharanya bergantian.

"Aku sudah merundingkannya dengan Ketua Acara _The Beauty, _mereka setuju kok dalam membantu dalam hal cetak-mencetak itu." Dengan satu kalimat itu, hancur sudah kemenangan sesaat Sakura. _Nice_, Shikamaru.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau sendiri yang kemarin cerita, katanya salah satu sponsor utama kita membatalkan pemberian sponsor, kan? Kita akan kekurangan dana jika harus menolak sponsor dari _The Beauty _juga. Kesampingkan urusan pribadi, Wakil Ketua." Kata-kata Temari sukses menohok Sakura.

Sakura menolak bicara dengan mereka semua sepanjang hari itu. Awalnya TV, sekarang sekolahnya.

_Great._

.: oOo :.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Setelah perundingan alot antara OSIS dan dewan guru, akhirnya diperoleh juga izin untuk acara _The Beauty_ yang notabene akan menyiarkan acaranya lewat TV dan internet. Sakura bahkan tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan diujikan oleh _The Beauty _nanti.

Sakura menatap gurat awan yang sudah berwarna kuning kemerahan, menandakan hari sudah sore. Tak heran lorong kelas sudah sepi, hanya samar-samar terdengar suara tawa dan derap langkah dari jauh. Sakura masuk ke ruang kelasnya yang kini telah kosong, hanya dirinya yang ada di sana. Ia berjalan pelan menuju mejanya. Yah, salah satu konsekuensi menjadi anggota OSIS adalah harus siap untuk tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran, terutama ketika harus mengurusi _event_ sekolah.

_Kau berhutang padaku, Haruno._

Begitulah kalimat yang tertulis di atas kertas kecil di meja Sakura. Di bawah kertas itu tersusun tiga buah buku; Bahasa Jepang, Kimia, dan Fisika milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura menarik kursi di depannya, dan membuka buku milik cowok itu. _Tidak terlalu rapi, _menurut Sakura. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan tulisan cowok pada umumnya, tulisan Sasuke bisa dikatagorikan rapi. Geli juga membaca tulisan orang lain. Sakura merasa seperti ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya yang menggelitiknya ketika membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke. Apa ya? Campuran rasa senang, geli, atau rindu? Entahlah.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, dari jauh ia bisa menangkap sosok Sasuke dan teman se-tim sepakbolanya yang sedang berlatih bersama.

Tanpa sadar, bibir gadis itu melengkung ke atas saat menatap pemuda itu yang tersenyum kecil setelah berhasil menggolkan bola di gawang lawan.

Sakura termenung. Dulu, saat ia melihat Sasuke sedang bermain bola, ia pasti ikut mendukungnya. Dan sesekali, setelah sukses mencetak angka, Sasuke akan berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya bahagia.

_Oh, indahnya masa lalu._

Bagaimana dengan sekarang?

Jujur saja, Sakura tak menyukai dirinya yang sekarang. Ia tak suka menjadi orang yang cuek, ia ingin bersosialisasi dengan semuanya! Ia ingin menjadi dirinya, orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi semua itu dikuburnya demi menjaga _image_ gadis berkacamata, karena ayolah, mana ada gadis jadul yang cerewet dan tau banyak soal _mode_? Sakura ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

_There is it._

Sakura kembali menghela nafas. Bahkan setelah Sasuke memilih Ino, menyakiti hatinya, bahkan setelah Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri hari itu, bahwa ia tak akan peduli lagi terhadap Sasuke, ia tetap tak bisa. Mau tak mau, matanya terus mengejar sosok itu. _Lame, _Sakura mengakuinya. Tapi tetap saja, matanya tak menuruti otaknya. Ia mensyukuri pilihannya memakai kacamata karena membuat Sasuke tak akan menyadari jika ia memandangnya.

_Tapi ini bukan perasaan cinta, _Sakura meyakinkan dirinya. Ia berdiri, memasukkan buku-buku itu, dan berjalan lurus.

Ia tak menoleh ke belakang.

.: oOo :.

Dua minggu adalah waktu yang singkat.

Hari ini, Minggu pertama di bulan November, dibuka dengan acara Festival Kebudayaan SMA Konoha. Seluruh sekolah di dekorasi dengan bermacam-macam hiasan, pernak-pernik, lukisan, poster, dan segala macam benda yang memperindah sekolah. Stand-stand di buka untuk umum. Semua panitia, baik OSIS maupun perwakilan kelas, sibuk bolak-balik memastikan segala hal sudah oke. Setiap kelas mendirikan acara masing-masing; ada yang membuat _café_, kelas drama, kelas menyanyi, _obake_ (rumah hantu), kelas masak, _cosplay_, ataupun perpaduan dari beberapa acara di atas.

Sakura, yang kedapatan tugas menjaga pendaftaran ulang untuk lomba, bisa sedikit bernafas lega ketika tugasnya selesai. Kini ia hanya harus memastikan semua berjalan sesuai _rundown_ yang sudah dibuat, dan menjaga agar suasana terkendali dan tak ada yang berkelahi.

Baru saja Sakura hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah _stand_ makanan, seorang gadis memeluknya dari belakang. "Sakura-chaaaaan! Aku kangen!"

"Lepaskan aku, Karin." Sakura benar-benar merasa geli kepala Karin ada di lehernya. Setelah beberapa hari, Sakura sudah bisa terbiasa dengan Karin, dan sedikit menyukai sifat gadis itu yang ternyata sangat tegas dalam mengatakan sesuatu. Karin mengenakan baju terusan model Cina berwarna hitam, dengan motif bunga mawar merah di baju itu. Rambut panjangnya digerai indah, dengan kepangan kecil dari atas telinga menuju belakang kepalanya.

Sakura sendiri mengenakan kostum _maid_ dengan warna dominan hitam diiringi warna putih. Panjang baju itu sepuluh senti di atas lutut, sehingga Sakura sangat bersyukur disuruh mengenakan kaos kaki putih sepanjang lutut yang berwarna putih bersih dan dipasangkan dengan pantoefel hitam legam. Di bagian leher disematkan sebuah dasi berwarna merah menantang, dan ditengah dasi pendek itu terdapat sulaman logo sekolah mereka, ukiran huruf K, H, dan S yang disusun sedemikian rupa dengan warna emas dan membentuk gambar _diamond_ di tengahnya. _Lace_ mengembang berwarna perak menghiasi lekuk-lekuk ujung baju itu; baik di bagian pangkal lengan, maupun ujung roknya. Di bagian dada kiri terdapat pin dengan diameter lima senti bergambar simbol OSIS.

Mereka berkeliling stand bersama.

.: oOo :.

"Sakura?" Sakura menoleh ketika namanya disebut. Entah karena apa, banyak sekali yang menyapa—ralat, memanggil namanya. Memang ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Tenten. Ada apa?" Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil menghampiri gadis bercepol dua itu yang mengenakan baju yang identik dengan dirinya sendiri—semua panitia mengenakan baju yang sama, putra berupa kostum _butler_ hitam putih, putrid memakai kostum _maid_, yang membedakan hanyalah untuk OSIS menggunakan pin dengan simbol organisasi itu, sedangkan untuk perwakilan kelas menggunakan pin dengan gambar simbol sekolah mereka.

"Kau tampak… eem, berbeda." Tenten lalu meminta segigit Takoyaki yang baru saja di beli Sakura. _Enak juga_, batinnya. Ketika Tenten mendekatkan kepalanya ke Sakura untuk memangsa Takoyaki itu, semakin kuat 'keanehan' Sakura. Jika Tenten menutupi wajah Sakura—hanya bagian wajah—dengan kelima jarinya, dia merasa melihat tubuh seorang model. Lekuk tubuh itu proporsional, kulitnya putih susu, dan Sakura seperti tak canggung lagi mengenakan jenis pakaian seperti ini—benar-benar layaknya seorang model.

_Seandainya kacamata jaman Meganthropus itu dilepas dan rambut ngaco itu dirapikan… Uuugh, Sakura, kau benar-benar tak bisa menghargai kelebihanmu! _Tenten hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Soal itu urusan belakangan, ada hal yang lebih mendesak yang harus dibicarakannya.

"Bisa kita ke tempat yang lebih tenang?" Tenten menatap Sakura sepintas, lalu menarik tangan itu. Salah seorang _sound man_ baru saja memutar lagu Lady Gaga yang semakin membuat ramai suasana—bukan tempat yang pas untuk bicara.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di daerah belakang lorong sekolah yang jarang di lewati karena letaknya dekat dengan ruang panitia.

"Nah, ada apa?" Kata Sakura setelah keheningan sesaat di antara mereka. Tenten dari tadi hanya sibuk memainkan jari-jemarinya dengan muka yang agak memerah.

Tenten mengambil nafas sebelum berbicara. "Sakura, tolong bantu aku latihan Judo!"

"Eh?"

"Tolonglah. Kau jago dalam hal olahraga maupun beladiri, kan? _Please_?" Tenten memposisikan tangannya dalam pose memohon.

"Ke-kenapa?" Sakura hanya bisa bengong.

Tenten menatap lurus ke langit senja di luar jendela. "Begini, aku ada taruhan dengan senpai-ku. Jika aku bisa menang dalam lomba intern antar anggota putri di dojo-ku, dia akan mengabulkan satu permohonanku."

Tenten mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "aku ingin dia pacaran denganku."

Seandainya takoyaki Sakura masih ada, cemilan hangat itu akan langsung meloncat indah dari kerongkongan menuju udara.

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya bertanya darimana datangnya semangat untuk menang itu ketika melihat sorot mata Tenten yang penuh keyakinan. Digantinya pertanyaan itu, "Apa yang kau sukai dari senpai-mu itu?"

Tenten mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu tersenyum lebar, "Apa cinta butuh alasan?"

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia butuh jawaban yang lebih pasti. "Bagaimana caranya kau tau kau sedang jatuh cinta? Kangen? Kagum? Apa?"

Tenten tersenyum lagi mendapati reaksi uring-uringan rekan OSIS-nya itu. _Saatnya jadi Mak Comblang deh. Padahal awalnya aku yang mau curhat. Ckck, yasudahlah…_

"Ada yang kau sukai, Sakura?" Tanya Tenten langsung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nggak." Nampaknya Sakura menjawab terlalu cepat.

Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan. _Aih, tipe jaim rupanya_. "Oke, kalau nggak ada, mari kita berandai-andai, Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon di luar jendela ke wajah gadis di sampingnya. "Maksudmu?"

Tenten memukul pundak Sakura pelan. "Ckck, kau ini. Sebagai cewek, kau pasti juga punya tipe cowok idaman, kan? Ceritakan padaku!"

Sakura nampak menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit, seolah mencari sesuatu. "Emm… Entahlah. Yang jelas, dia harus mengerti diriku; kapan aku sedih atau senang, aku ingin dia mengerti keadaan diriku tanpa aku harus berkata apapun."

Tenten tersenyum. _Kau dan Uchiha jelas punya telepati yang bagus, kalau tidak bagaimana kalian bertengkar, eh, Sakura?_

"Syarat yang wajar, kawan. Aku setuju." Tenten berusaha bersikap wajar.

Sakura melanjutkan, "Lalu aku ingin dia orang yang atletis, apalagi jika ia suka berbagai macam olahraga sepertiku, tak hanya di salah satu cabang saja."

_Kudengar Uchiha jago di semua cabang olahraga. _"He-eh. Aku juga mau, Sakura."

"Lalu, aku ingin dia mempunyai wajah yang sanggup membuat orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya, oh ya, kalau bisa, aku lebih suka tipe orang yang tenang, lebih banyak bertindak daripada berbicara." Sakura lama-kelamaan nampak seperti sedang berbicara ke diri sendiri.

_Uchiha lolos syarat ini juga_. "Syarat cowok idola, eh?"

"Lalu, aku ingin dia orang yang tekun dan cerdas. Bagiku, selalu menyenangkan berbicara dengan orang yang cerdas, karena pasti wawasannya luas."

_Uchiha bahkan berada pada taraf jenius. _"Ya ya, sebagai cewek kita harus sedikit jual mahal."

Sakura lalu menatap Tenten, "Dan yang paling penting, aku ingin dia menyukai diriku yang apa adanya. Aku dengan segala kekuranganku. Tanpa kepura-puraan, tanpa rahasia. Aku ingin kami bisa tetap tertawa bersama bahkan setelah salah satu dari kami melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau mempunyai standar yang mengagumkan, Sakura." Tenten mengacungkan jempolnya ke gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menatap jauh ke langit sore. "Apakah orang seperti itu benar-benar ada, Tenten? Orang yang tercipta untukku? Apakah benar-benar ada orang yang bisa membuatku berpikir, '_Ah, Ini dia orangnya_' ketika kami bertemu nanti?"

Tenten tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, lalu berdiri. "Aku yakin ada, Sakura. Dan besok kau harus mulai mengajariku Judo lho!"

Tenten sudah setengah jalan ketika kemudian berbalik sebentar ke arah Sakura. "Sakura, jangan bohongi hatimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti."

Sakura hanya diam.

_Bohong? Aku nggak menyukai Uchiha bodoh itu!_ Pikirnya sambil menatap punggung Tenten yang semakin menjauh.

Aih, Sakura… Tenten tak pernah sekalipun menunjuk pada siapa kata-kata itu ia lontarkan, kan?

.: oOo :.

Sakura benar-benar merasa dongkol. Kenapa banyak sekali yang lupa akan fungsi tempat sampah? HALO, sejak kapan lantai ditetapkan sebagai tempat pembuangan terbaru? Dia dan panitia festival terpaksa mendapat profesi tambahan baru : panitia _slash_ tukang sampah. Benar-benar _not so cool_.

Gadis berkacamata itu berjalan pelan sambil menghisap pelan permen gulali-nya. Akhirnya, setelah dua jam penuh berbungkuk-bungkuk ria memungut sampah, ia mendapat jatah istirahat. Tak terasa, hari sudah malam—pukul delapan malam tepatnya. Festival ini memang adalah proker terbesar tahun ini, dan acaranya benar-benar sampai subuh nanti.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruang kelas di lantai tiga sekolah itu. Awalnya, ia berniat bersantai sejenak dengan Hinata dan para peserta kontes _The Beauty_ lain di atap, namun ia melihat sosok seorang di balik bayangan yang terpantul dari cahaya bulan yang masuk ke jendela ruang kelas Seni Musik. Perlahan, ia geser pelan pintu ruangan di depannya karena terdorong rasa penasaran.

Gelap. Itulah kesan pertama Sakura ketika pantoefel-nya menjejak ruangan itu. Mata emerald-nya menyusuri ruangan bernuansa warna biru yang kini hanya terlihat samar-samar warnanya, dan sedikit terkejut ketika sepasang mata Onyx balas menatapnya.

Uchiha Sasuke ada di ruangan itu, duduk di atas kursi di dekat jendela, tubuhnya nampak bersinar diguyur cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk dari balik jendela, dan kedua bola matanya mengamati Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Refleks, kedua tangan Sakura menutupi tubuhnya, walaupun tanpa ia lakukan pun bajunya masih terpasang manis di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang diusahakannya segalak mungkin. Ia buru-buru mencerna gulali yang masih bersarang di mulutnya. Sasuke bergeming, ia tetap menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang tak bisa Sakura artikan, membuat Sakura merinding.

Sakura berbalik, menyesali pilihannya masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Sakura," ucapan dari sang Uchiha membekukan Sakura di tempatnya berdiri, kaget karena suara Sasuke yang terdengar tegas dan terkesan dalam ketika menyebut nama kecilnya.

"Ya?" Sakura tak berbalik menatap Sasuke, ia lebih menatap kusen pintu.

Entah sejak kapan, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya, mengapit tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Sakura menjerit kecil, "Eek!"

"Lepas… Minggir… Apa yang…-aku…-kau…" Sakura bahkan tak mengerti apa yang mulutnya lontarkan. _Tenang, Sakura. _Otaknya berkali-kali mengingatkannya supaya tak panik. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke di telinganya, membuat kerja jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lipat dari biasanya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengumpulkan keberanian, lalu tangannya menuju gagang pintu. Jarak tangannya dan gagang pintu itu hanya tinggal 0,001 mm lagi ketika giliran tangan Sasuke yang menghentikan tangannya.

"Jangan," bisik Sasuke pelan. Samar-samar Sakura mencium bau wine dari mulut Sasuke ketika tadi ia berbisik. Agak lega karena akhirnya tau alasan di balik keanehan sikap Sasuke, Sakura mendapatkan lagi kekuatannya yang tadi hilang entah kemana. Ia memukul perut Sasuke dari belakang dengan sikunya, dan membuat cowok berambut raven itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang, kedua tangan yang mengapit Sakura terlepas.

Saat itu, terdapat pilihan bagi Sakura untuk pergi dan meninggalkan si bungsu Uchiha itu sendirian di ruangan yang memang jarang dilewati orang ini, namun harga dirinya sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS tak mengijinkannya. Ia berbalik, berjalan menghampiri kursi yang sedari tadi diduduki Sasuke. Benar saja, terdapat beberapa botol wine yang kini telah kosong tergeletak di bawah meja.

Sakura mengacungkan permen kapas gulali-nya ke arah Sasuke. "Uchiha, jelaskan apa maksud semua ini." Sakura berkata dengan nada galak sementara salah satu kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tak sabar.

Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arahnya, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas bangku kecil di samping sebuah piano hitam di ruangan itu. Sasuke menekan tuts-tuts piano itu secara acak dengan jari telunjuknya, menghasilkan nada yang tak beraturan.

"Uchiha." Sakura menggeram pelan, jengkel karena dihiraukan. Gadis kecil itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke, permen gulalinya habis, seperti pula kesabarannya.

Tanpa disangka oleh Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya. Bukan senyum mengejeknya yang selama ini dikenakannya, senyum tipis ini terlihat begitu tulus. Sukses membuat wajah Sakura seketika itu memerah, entah karena marah karena pertanyaannya dihiraukan, atau karena melihat senyum Sasuke yang entah sudah berapa tahun tak dilihatnya, atau mungkin saja kombinasi keduanya.

Belum sempat otaknya bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, tangan Sasuke meraih tangannya, menariknya mendekati sang pemuda ber-iris onyx. Tau-tau saja, mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan, menghadap piano hitam di ruang musik itu.

"Uchiha, kau benar-benar mabuk." Kata Sakura setelah mengamati kedua bola mata Sasuke secara cermat. Bukan hanya itu, dari nafasnya pun Sakura bisa merasakan aroma alkohol.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, membuat Sakura heran dengan perubahan sikap drastis pemuda itu.

"Mungkin saja," ucapnya tak peduli.

"Kau tak mungkin benar-benar berpikir aku akan mengikuti permainanmu, kan? Ingat realita, Uchiha." Sakura berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berpikir. Anggap ini ilusi," Sasuke menatap bayangan wajah mereka yang samar-samar terpantul di lekukan hitam piano itu. Jari-jemari itu menekan tuts piano di depannya dengan lembut, namun juga tanpa keragu-raguan. Sakura hafal benar intro ini karena dulu sering memainkannya, lagu _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_. Sejak kecil, mereka sering memainkan lagu itu bersama. Dulu, Sasuke memainkan piano, Hinata bermain harmonika, Ino memainkan biola, dan Sakura berolah vokal. Lagu sederhana yang mengandung sejuta kenangan. Mengundang cerita, mengundang rindu. Lagi-lagi, tanpa disadarinya, Sakura sudah bernyanyi, mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada yang disusun harmonis. Selama beberapa menit, hanya harmonisasi suara vokal dan lentingan nada-nada yang mengalir dari tuts piano saja yang terdengar.

Dan ketika kolaborasi nada dan suara itu usai, keduanya larut dalam kebisuan. Sakura lagi-lagi merasakan atmosfir itu, atmosfir aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali berada dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Keberadaannya memang abstrak, aneh, di luar logika. Namun bukan berarti tak ada. Sakura tak berani mengaitkannya dengan lima huruf berawalan 'c' itu. Tidak, tidak.

Ah, sekuat apapun menyangkal, toh atmosfir itu tetap ada.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bimbang di antara dua pilihan; berpura-pura menutup mata dan tetap tinggal di sini, atau kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa yang mana pasti akan langsung pergi dari ruangan ini.

_Sadar, Sakura! Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang menghancurkan hatimu dulu! _Hatinya mengingatkan.

_Tapi toh dia terus ada di sisimu, kan?_ Sisi lain hatinya melawan.

_Kenyataannya dia sudah memilih Ino. _Hatinya balas menyindir.

_Tak ada salahnya dengan kesempatan kedua. _Sisi bijak hatinya berkomentar.

_Apa dulu dia memberimu kesempatan kedua? Jangan naif!_ Dan dengan kalimat itu, pertarungan hati Sakura berakhir.

Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri, mengagetkan Sasuke yang nampaknya juga sedikit larut dalam romansa tadi. Dengan sedikit bergetar, Sakura berjalan cepat, meyakinkan hati untuk tak menoleh, tak tergoda dengan nafsu sesaat.

Lagi-lagi, tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Uchiha, lepaskan aku," Sakura benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. _Sial, Sakura, jangan kelihatan lemah seperti ini didepannya!_

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia menarik lagi tangan Sakura dengan sedikit hentakan, sehingga kini gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya—dengan muka tertunduk.

Sasuke menggeram pelan mendengar cekikan tertahan Sakura. Bukankah sudah menjadi hukum tak tertulis baginya, bahwa ia tak boleh melukai gadis itu? Bukankah sejak ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai gadis itu dulu, ia berjanji untuk tak membuat gadisnya itu sedih, apalagi menangis? Sasuke sendiri tak paham benar apa yang membuatnya menaruh hati pada gadis berambut merah muda ini. Bertahun-tahun lalu, saat ia tersadar, tau-tau saja perasaan itu sudah hadir di dalam hatinya. Perasaan abstrak yang dikiranya hanya ilusi itu ternyata benar-benar ada. Bahkan setelah gadis bermata emerald itu memakai kacamata tebal dan mengepang rambutnya sehingga tampangnya tak menarik perhatian orang lain, bahkan setelah perubahan sikap drastis gadis itu, bahkan setelah adanya jurang yang menganga lebar di antara mereka, toh Sasuke menyadari dirinya tetap menaruh tempat spesial bagi gadis itu di hatinya. Dan gadis itu tak perlu tau.

_Brengsek, justru dirimulah yang selalu membuat gadis itu terluka dan menangis. Semua itu hanyalah hal yang kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri untuk menguatkan hati, sebuah penyangkalan bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke. _

Hatinya tersenyum miris.

Dia akui, dirinya memang tak pandai berkata-kata. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa melontarkan kata-kata yang melukai hati gadis itu. Kadangkala, ia merutuki nasib keluarganya yang seperti kekurangan stok ekspresi dalam DNA mereka.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang tak pernah merasa puas. Kini Sasuke mengerti mengapa orang-orang terdahulu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia sendiri kini merasakannya. Di dalam kegelapan malam, merenung sendirian dalam diam ditemani sebotol—ralat, beberapa botol wine sebagai pelampiasan rasa stress karena keputusan ayahnya yang tak bisa diganggu gugat, di ambang kesadarannya ia berharap Sakura ada di sampingnya. Dan permohonan itu terkabul; Sakura dengan sedikit keajaiban datang ke ruang ini. Ia lalu berandai-andai mereka sedikit bisa bersikap seperti di masa lalu. Itu pun terkabul; mereka bisa bermain musik bersama. Dan keinginannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Di asisteni dengan pengaruh alkohol dari wine yang diminumnya, ia kini ingin memeluk gadis itu.

_Kendalikan dirimu, _batinnya mengingatkan. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus melepaskan tangan gadis ini. Anehnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan aroma wangi bunga Sakura yang dulu ia rasakan ketika berada di dekatnya. Aroma ini begitu nyata. Juga kehangatan yang ia rindukan kini terasa ada dekapannya.

Dan ia tersadar. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk mencari realita.

_Oh crap._

Ia memeluk gadis itu.

Sakura menahan nafasnya, seakan takut jika ia bernafas sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi sia-sia saja. Tubuhnya lemas, otot-ototnya seperti kehilangan koordinasi geraknya begitu saja. Ia berpelukan dengan orang yang selama setahun belakangan ini dihindarinya.

Ia benci merasa lemah seperti ini. _Oh ayolah Sakura, sertifikat Dan-tiga serta catatan rekor pertandingan beladiri dan olahraga-mu bisa tertawa padamu kalau begini!_ Ia menguatkan hatinya. Haruno Sakura, sabuk hitam karate dan kempo, seorang dan-tiga judo, sang Wakil Ketua OSIS SMA Konoha, tak boleh menangis. Jangan perlihatkan kelemahanmu!

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya. Airmata itu jatuh juga akhirnya. _Apa yang kau tangisi, Sakura?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau menangis," orang yang menjadi sumber pertarungan hati Sakura berucap pelan sambil mengusap airmata yang jatuh itu dengan tangannya. Sakura kembali menghirup aroma alkohol dari mulut Sasuke. _Ia masih mabuk, _pikirnya yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit… kecewa?

Sakura mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Ia berlari keluar ruangan itu sekuat tenaga, walaupun tau bahwa Sasuke tak mungkin mengejarnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia hanya ingin _berlari._

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sambil meneguk tetes terakhir dari wine yang ada di ruangan itu. Penyebab segalanya.

"Sial," umpatnya pelan sambil menatap botol kosong itu, seolah menyalahkan benda itu atas semua yang terjadi.

.: oOo :.

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu bodoh, terlalu gegabah. Satu, dia nekat masuk ruangan itu. Dua, dia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk pergi dari sana. Tiga, ia terbuai masa lalu.

Yang lebih ia sesali? Ia membalas pelukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Yang paling ia sesali? Ada bagian hatinya yang merasa bahwa hal itu bukanlah hal yang salah.

Derap langkah pantoefel Sakura bergema di sepanjang lorong itu, ia berjalan dengan tempo yang tak berirama, kadang pelan, kadang pula cepat.

Dan di persimpangan lorong itu, ia berhenti. Terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

_Oh great, Nona Haruno_, ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kau kalah.

Hampir kalah.

.: oOo :.

Suasana di atap sekolah itu penuh dengan gegap gempita pesta kecil yang di adakan oleh panitia _The Beauty_, karena kontes kali ini adalah babak terakhir dalam penjurian. Pesta ini diharapkan agar para peserta sedikit rileks dan saling mengakrabkan diri, dan terbukti sukses. Suasana di antara peserta tampak hangat dan gembira.

Udara dingin itu serasa menusuk kulit, namun dihiraukannya rasa itu. Rambut indigo-nya bergoyang pelan seiring dengan hembusan sepoi-sepoi angin malam itu. Hinata duduk sendirian di sebuah meja di tempat itu, hanya suasana di sekitarnya saja yang nampak suram.

Bunyi busa bergemerincing, satu _champagne_ lagi telah di buka. Hinata hanya memandang bintang sementara gadis-gadis lain sibuk mengakrabkan diri sambil mengicipi makanan dan minuman yang tersedia.

_Bulan, apa yang kulakukan ini benar? _Tanyanya dalam diam.

Kepala Hinata refleks menoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintu itu terbuka dan Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu masuk ke sana. Dia tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Hinata setelah sebelumnya sedikit cipika-cipiki dengan beberapa gadis yang menyapanya.

"Maaf lama, Hinata-chan. Tadi aku menemani Teme—eh, Sasuke mencari kelebihan wine untuk pesta ini. Dia kelihatan kacau," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Obrolan itu mengalir begitu saja. Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya. Setiap kali dekat ataupun sedang menatap mata Hinata, perasaan itu datang membuncah.

"Indah," kata Hinata sambil menatap langit yang hari itu dipenuhi dengan gemerlap bintang diantara gelap malam. Hinata mulai menceritakan tentang rasi bintang pada Naruto yang perhatiannya tak tertuju pada apa yang gadis itu bicarakan. Perhatiannya tercurah pada gadis yang sedang bercerita.

"Cantik, kan?" Tanya Hinata, menunjuk salah satu bintang di langit.

"Cantik sekali," jawab Naruto. Hinata tak menyadari Naruto berbicara sambil menatapnya dan bukan bintang itu.

Hening lagi.

Hinata meremas rok-nya pelan dengan kedua tangannya. _Kau bisa, Hinata. _

"Naruto-kun, terimakasih untuk tiga bulan ini," ujar gadis itu.

"Eh?" Untuk sesaat Naruto nampak tak mengerti. Kemudian ia sadar, ini soal uji-coba-pacaran-tiga-bulan. Naruto sendiri baru sadar ia bisa pacaran selama itu. Naruto nampak agak gugup, "Begini, Hinata-chan…"

"_Stop_," Hinata meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto. "Jangan katakan apa-apa."

Kedua iris berbeda warna dua insan itu bertemu. Saling memandang lekat, seolah mencoba menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Hinata menyerah, ia tak bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

"_Bye-bye_," Hinata berdiri, dan berjalan menjauh.

Naruto sama sekali tak berkedip menatap sosok Hinata yang semakin menjauh. _Pada akhirnya, tak ada yang sanggup menawan hati sang cassanova, kan?_ Ia menatap bulan, yang malah mengingatkannya kembali akan sesosok gadis bermata violet indah.

_Atau ada?_

.: oOo :.

Malam itu, Ino tak menghabiskan waktunya di atas atap sebagaimana gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia masuk ke salah satu stand yang didirikan kelas lain, yaitu Rumah Labirin. Setiap melangkah, dimanapun ia menyapukan pandangannya, yang terpantul disana tetap sosok yang sama; seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris mata _aquamarine_ yang teduh. Sebenarnya, ia dan Sasuke orang yang mirip; mereka sama-sama sulit mengungkapkan apa yang mereka pikirkan, cerdas, menguasai berbagai hal, dan tidak begitu suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

_Lalu apa yang salah?_

Sakura begitu berbeda dari dirinya dan Sasuke. Gadis bermata emerald itu lebih suka langsung mengatakan apa kata hatinya, tak mau kalah, dan senang bergaul dengan siapa saja. _Lalu kenapa Sasuke memilhnya? _Ino menghela nafas, mengamati wajah sendu yang balas memandangnya dari balik kaca. Kemarin, ia lagi-lagi ditolak Sasuke. Pemuda itu nampaknya sudah bertekad untuk tak berhubungan dengannya lagi.

Saat dua orang yang bertolak belakang saling berinteraksi, akan timbul dua reaksi, yaitu menolak atau justru saling tertarik. Sasuke memilih untuk menyukai Sakura. _Kalau aku, apa yang akan kupilih?_

…_Hei Sakura, mana yang kau pilih?_

Jawaban manapun, tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa hatinya kini telah hancur.

.

Malam itu, tiga gadis menitikkan air mata dalam keheningan cahaya bulan.

.: oOo :.

"…-Dan selanjutnya, mari kita sambut Umemiya Hikari!" Tepukan riuh membahana di lapangan SMA Konoha seiring dengan munculnya gadis berambut pirang panjang yang memakai baju balet dan seiring mengalunnya lagu, ia bermain ballet. Lapangan tengah SMA Konoha telah disulap menjadi sebuah arena konser dengan pusatnya sebuah tratak besar yang didirikan berukuran 10x10 meter, dan tingginya 2,5 meter. Panggung itu bernuansa warna emas yang berwarna putih cerah, kontras dengan warna awan yang hitam kelambu karena matahari bersembunyi. Di sudut-sudut tertentu lapangan itu, kamera-kamera terpasang, siap untuk menyiarkan final kontes itu, yang kini telah terpilih 20 gadis.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Karin lolos tentu saja.

Kontes tahap terakhir itu sendiri terdiri dari dua babak; babak pertama para peserta dibebaskan menampilkan kemampuan mereka, dan dari situ akan dipilih lima peserta yang akan masuk ke babak kedua. Di babak kedua sendiri, para peserta akan tampil dan berperan menjadi seorang pengantin memakai sebuah _wedding_ _dress_ yang didesain langsung oleh para desainer ternama di negeri itu. Dan lima orang peserta terakhir yang terpilih akan memakai sebuah _wedding dress_ dan penampilannya akan disiarkan langsung ke seluruh Jepang, dan penjurian akan dilakukan via _voting_ lewat internet dan telepon.

.: oOo :.

"Kau jahat, Hinata! Aku nggak mau dengar lagi!" Sakura menepiskan tangan Hinata dan pergi dari ruangan ganti para peserta yang terletak di balik panggung. Ketika sedang berkeliling memeriksa stand, ia bertemu dengan Pak Yamato, dan ia memberitahu Sakura jika Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan kaget karena Sakura selama ini belum tau.

Dan ketika ditanyakannya hal itu ke sahabatnya, sang gadis berambut indigo itu mengkonfirmasinya dengan mengangguk lesu.

Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, dan Hinata menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu darinya. Amerika Serikat. Sebuah negeri di benua lain yang entah berapa mil jaraknya dari Jepang. Hinata akan pindah ke sana untuk mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi penerus keluarga. Besok. _BESOK_. Jika dihitung, bahkan waktunya kurang dari 12 jam lagi di Jepang.

_Jahat_.

Sakura tak terlalu memperhatikan kondisi jalan saat itu, karena matanya sedikit buram oleh airmata. Akhirnya, ia menabrak seseorang. Dan keduanya terjungkal.

Karin memandang burger-nya yang kini jatuh berserakan di lantai. Usahanya berdesakan mengantri selama setengah jam berakhir dengan jatuh begitu saja. _Great_. Urat-urat emosi mulai muncul di wajahnya. Niatnya untuk mendamprat orang yang menabraknya itu hilang ketika ia menyadari siapa orang itu. "Sakura-chan? Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Sakura-chan? Hei, Haruno?"

.: oOo :.

_**Ada lima jenis persahabatan, yang pertama…**_

"…-Begitulah," Sakura menceritakan perihal kepindahan Hinata. Mereka berdua kini berada di tempat yang sama ketika Sakura berbicara dengan Tenten beberapa jam yang lalu.

Karin meneguk isi minuman kaleng ditangannya sampai habis. "Kau itu ternyata egois, ya?" Ujarnya pelan.

Alis Sakura berkedut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Egois. Kau pikir, siapa yang paling menderita saat ini?" Karin sukses melempar kaleng kosong itu ke tempat sampah.

_Ini JLEB banget_. Sakura mendesah pelan. "Aku ini temannya, sahabatnya! Dia menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dan bersikap biasa saja, padahal keputusan pindah sekolah itu sudah dibuat sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dan dia pergi besok! Oh sial, jika aku nggak mendengarnya dari Pak Yamato, dia pasti pergi diam-diam. Dia pikir aku nggak sedih apa, aku-"

Karin memotong kata-katanya. "_Baka_. Inilah alasannya gadis kerempeng itu nggak bilang apa-apa sama kamu. Kau itu tak mau terluka dan disalahkan, Sakura-chan."

Sakura berbicara dengan nada sedikit emosi. "Kau jangan bicara seakan tau segalanya."

Karin mengangkat bahu. "_Oh yeah_. _So What_? Aku awalnya berpikir sepertinya menyenangkan berteman denganmu, sekarang aku tarik kata-kataku itu. Kau anggap apa si Hyuuga?"

"Hinata itu sahabatku yang paling dekat! Dia bersikap seakan tak ada apa-apa. Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh selama ini!"

Karin menunjuk Sakura dengan jari lentiknya. "Itu salah satu bukti keegoisanmu, Haruno. Kau terus mengulang-ulang pola '_dia-sahabatku-aku-dibohongi_' kan? Kau bilang kau terluka? Jangan manja! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan si Hyuuga itu, harus berjuang sendirian di negeri yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya? Dia pasti stress! Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berusaha bersikap normal. Aku kagum padanya. Kalau aku, mungkin aku tak kuat akan tekanan seperti itu."

"Kan ada aku. Aku bisa-"

Lagi-lagi Karin memotongnya. "Nyatanya? Kau di sini, marah padanya. Dia tak memberitahumu pasti karena dia bisa mengira reaksimu akan seperti apa, kan? Kau bilang kalian bersahabat. Coba katakan, bagian mananya yang persahabatan? _To hell with that shit_. Kau membiarkannya menanggung semuanya sendirian."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencerna perkataan Karin secara amat perlahan.

_Sial._

"Tapi kau bisa kan mengatakannya dengan lebih halus?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti jika tak dikasari, Haruno!"

"Apa maumu?"

Karin menjawabnya dengan berjalan pergi menjauhi Sakura.

Saat itu, keduanya terlalu dilanda emosi. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tak ada yang mau disalahkan.

Karena ada kalanya, dua orang teman yang berselisih pendapat bisa begitu saja berpisah jalan.

–_**from friends to enemies**_

.: oOo :.

_**Yang kedua…**_

"Mari kita sambut, Hyuuga Hinata!" Teriakan riuh pun menggema di lapangan itu. Para penonton pun terpesona ketika Hinata dengan gaun-nya yang berwarna putih berkilau menaiki tangga, kaki jenjang-nya terlihat menapak dengan memakai _siluetto_ berwarna perak dengan hak setinggi 10 cm. Ujung sepatu itu sangat tajam, tak heran dinamakan _siluetto_, yang artinya silet.

Hinata memainkan harmonika-nya.

Nada-nada bening nan indah teralun dari benda kecil itu. Untaian nada yang sejak intro-nya saja sudah membuat yang mendengar merasa ceria, bahagia, dan bersemangat.

_Ada yang salah. _Begitulah pemikiran sebagian orang yang sudah memahami musik. Orang awam mungkin tak menyadarinya karena terdengar menakjubkan, tapi di balik nada ceria itu terdapat sebuah kesedihan tertahan.

Setelah lima menit, suara itu lambat laun berubah. Gambaran kegembiraan mulai pudar. Tempo cepat itu mulai melambat.

_Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? _Pikiran Hinata mulai melayang kembali ke kenangannya bersama Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Niji, Lee, Shikamaru, Naruto… semuanya. Ia begitu senang melewati hari-harinya disini.

_Aku takut. _Gadis berambut biru tua itu menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Tanpa sadar mata Hinata mencari sosok Naruto dari atas panggung, mata _amethyst_-nya bertubrukan dengan mata biru cemerlang yang nampak khawatir.

_Kau mengkhawatirkanku? _Ada rasa hangat yang menggelitik tubuh Hinata. Sejenak, alunan Harmonika itu sempat melembut nadanya, namun menjadi _down_ lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia selama ini berharap terlalu banyak.

Ia menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

_Sakura-chan, maaf. _Alunan nada itu berhenti. Wajah cantik itu tertunduk lesu. Para penonton yang melihatnya nampak bertanya-tanya, apakah ini bagian dari _show_ apa bukan. Hinata hanya diam mematung dan tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

Sakura menyanyikan lanjutan lagu Hinata yang terputus di tengah jalan itu. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena tadi berlari, namun tak mengurangi keindahan nada yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Suara yang membawa Hinata kembali dari lamunan penyesalannya. Ia sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkap sosok Sakura yang masih mengenakan kostum maid-nya. Kepangannya telah terlepas, rambut pink sebahu itu tergerai dengan indah dan nampak apik di tubuhnya. Dan karena efek cahaya, iris mata sehijau zamrud itu terlihat jelas menembus kacamatanya. Menampakkan keelegansiannya. Membuat semua orang takjub dan terpukau. Haruno Sakura yang selama ini mereka kenal jadul, disangka buruk rupa, serta memancarkan aura suram itu kini tampil berbeda.

"Sakura-chan," perkataan pelan Hinata ini sukses membuat para siswa kaget—terutama yang sudah mengenal Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?" Terdengar beberapa suara keras dari bangku penonton.

Pertanyaan lain yang lebih terdengar yaitu, "_Oh what the—? YOU ARE SO FUC*ING BEAUTIFUL!"_

Sakura melempar kacamatanya itu dengan asal, tak peduli lagi soal penampilannya. _Ah, masa' bodo dengan aturan kontes ini._

Sakura tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya. Membuat jantung kaum adam seketika itu berdegup kencang. _Oh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk tak lagi bersembunyi. Tak ada lagi kepura-puraan.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau disini?" Bisik Hinata dengan suara panik.

—_Tiap peserta dilarang saling bekerjasama ketika sedang tampil, dan jika terjadi..._

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia sudah sadar akan konsekuensi perbuatannya. Sakura membentuk tanda OK dengan tangannya ke Hinata.

Dan Hinata tersenyum lega. Sakura memaafkannya. Simfoni nada-nada itu bersatu, kembali meniupkan cahaya kehidupan di tengah cahaya malam.

Lagu itu kini telah usai dimainkan dan direspon dengan standing applause yang meriah dari para penonton yang melihatnya. Kombinasi permainan harmonika Hinata dan suara vokal Sakura sangat indah, keindahan yang sulit diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Hinata dan Sakura berlari keluar, dan mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Kami mengundurkan diri dari lomba."

—_maka mereka akan langsung didiskualifikasi._

Sakura dan Hinata tak mempedulikan suara kecewa para penonton yang kebanyakan adalah teman sesekolahnya, gelengan kepala dari Tsunade dan Gay, serta kekehan pelan Sarutobi.

Dan derap langkah pantoefel dan siluetto berpadu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan cepat, lalu akhirnya menghilang.

–_**forever friends**_

.: oOo :.

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tubuh ramping itu kini telah terbalut oleh balutan kain wedding dress indah. Rambut pirang pucatnya menjuntai bebas kebawah, kepangan kecil dari atas telinga menuju bagian belakang kepalanya itu diselingi dengan bunga-bunga kecil imitasi berwarna pink, kuning, dan putih seperti warna gaunnya. Kerudung dan tiara berkilau mempercantik penampilannya.

"Yamanaka-san, silahkan." Suara salah satu karyawan memaksanya kembali ke realita. Ino masuk sebagai salah satu dari 5 peserta yang lolos ke babak final tahap dua, akhir dari kontes _The Beauty. _Ia, Karin, Anko, Rin, dan Hikari. Ino mendapat urutan maju terakhir berdasarkan undian yang diambilnya.

Ia menyentuh bunga pink di kepalanya. Bunga-bunga itu tampak lebih mencolok dibandingkan warna lainnya walaupun jumlahnya sedikit. _Ternyata wajahnya tak rusak. _Ino merasakan ada beban berat yang kini lepas dari pundaknya. Sebenci apapun Ino pada Sakura, ia mengakui dulu ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Itulah sebabnya ia tak mencegah kepergian Sakura yang disusul Sasuke dan Hinata. Dalam sekejap, ia menjadi sendirian.

_Mungkin ini karma, eh? _Tanpa sadar, kini ia sudah berdiri di atas panggung, disinari gemerlap lampu sorot dan beberapa kamera. Suara pekikan para pengagumnya tak terdengar olehnya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan kontes ini. Tadi, ketika mendengar lagu yang dibawakan Hinata dan Sakura, hati kecilnya terketuk. _Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal buruk._

Ino berdiri di ujung panggung, kerudung yang terbuat dari lapisan lembut _tulle_ sutra dengan sulaman bunga itu terhempas ke bawah tertarik rambut Ino yang mengikuti pemiliknya jatuh terduduk, kedua iris _aquamarine_ itu menatap bunga tulip putih di tangannya. _Bunga, apa itu "benar" dan apa itu "salah"? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa memperjuangkan cintaku itu "salah"?_

Dan ia menangis sambil memeluk sebuket bunga tulip putih itu.

Tulip putih.

_Cinta yang pupus._

.: oOo :.

"Tadi itu seru sekali!" Ujar Sakura sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas bangku taman sekolah. Kedua gadis itu tertawa lepas.

Sakura menatap lekat mata sahabatnya itu. "Satu, jangan pernah menyerah di sana. Dua, kau dilarang keras melupakanku. Tiga, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan yang terpenting, Hinata… Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau sendirian." Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat, sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya yang hampir lepas. Hinata sendiri sudah menangis. Malu kan kalau keduanya menangis.

Hinata menatap bola mata _emerald_ Sakura yang sudah lama tak dipandangnya. Sorot mata yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang. "Terimakasih, Sakura-chan. Doakan kami, ya."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama-sa…-eh, 'kami'?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung terhadap reaksi sahabatnya itu. "Lho? Sakura-chan belum tau?"

"Tau apa?"

Hinata tampak ragu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "Tau kalau, er… Anu…"

"Apa?" Sakura merasa ada yang tak beres.

Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Hinata melanjutkan sambil menunduk.

"Besok yang berangkat ke luar negeri itu aku dan Sasuke-kun."

.: oOo :.

Suasana di bandara penerbangan itu ramai oleh lalu-lalang manusia dengan barang bawaannya. Banyak aktivitas yang terjadi di sana, tapi semua pemandangan itu bagai kabur di mata Sakura. Sekarang yang ia ketahui adalah dirinya yang berdiri berhadapan dengan sahabat dan 'mantan' sahabatnya. Teman-teman di sekolahnya sudah pulang, karena petugas penjaga bandara tak mengijinkan banyak murid yang masuk sekedar untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan—ralat, jeritan tak rela oleh para fans Sasuke dan Hinata. Seperti Sakura, mereka baru tau perihal kepindahan keduanya hari ini. Hinata dan Sasuke memang pindah dan belajar ke luar negeri, tetapi Hinata belajar di Amerika, sementara Sasuke di Inggris. Hinata berangkat setengah jam lebih awal dari Sasuke.

Hinata melirik jam berwarna biru di tangannya. "Sudah waktunya. Aku duluan, ya."

Kedua orangtua Hinata memeluk putrinya itu. Neji mengusap kepalanya sambil sesekali memberi kata semangat. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata memeluk Sakura. "Sakura-chan, terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku senang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian semua."

Hinata melambaikan tangan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke depan. _Washington, here I come._

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk bersebelahan. Orangtua Hinata sudah pulang dikarenakan urusan kantor yang mendadak, dan Neji ikut mereka karena dirinya tak terlalu akrab baik dengan Sakura maupun Sasuke. Ketiga anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain sudah lebih dulu berangkat dan sekarang sudah berada di London. Sakura menatap panel keterangan keberangkatan yang hurufnya terus berganti, namun pikirannya tak disitu.

"Banyak yang sudah terjadi ya," ujar sang gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Benar sekali." Jawab sang pemuda berambut raven. Sakura lumayan kaget Sasuke tak menjawab hanya dengan 'Hn' kebanggaannya.

"Lukisan kita jadi kacau gara-gara kau,"

"Jadi lebih bagus, maksudmu?"

"Kau itu sombong,"

"Kau juga."

"Kau menyebalkan,"

"Hn."

"Ayam,"

"Jidat."

_Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir, saling beradu mulut._ Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ini salah. Seharusnya ia memberi dukungan pada pemuda itu juga.

"Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir, saling beradu mulut. Kita ini aneh ya, Haruno?" Sakura terkesiap karena kata-kata Sasuke sama dengan yang dipikirkannya. Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil menatap mata Sasuke. Bola mata itu berwarna hitam pekat. Begitu mengintimidasi.

_God, he is so damn handsome. _Sakura mengakui hal itu walaupun sulit. Mukanya sedikit memerah ketika menyadari iris _onyx_ itu juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama intensnya.

Dan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak seharusnya menatap mata itu. Ia tak seharusnya mengagumi iris mata itu. Ia tak seharusnya berada di samping pemuda itu. Ia tak seharusnya merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

_Sial. Sial. Sial._

Sasuke berdiri perlahan ketika mendengar pengumuman pesawat yang ia naiki akan segera lepas landas. Sakura juga berdiri.

"Sudah saatnya." Pemuda itu berucap. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih… dan, maaf untuk semuanya," Sasuke berucap lagi. Mereka kini berdiri saling berhadapan. Tangan Sasuke terulur ke arah Sakura.

Dan Sakura menyambutnya.

Mereka berjabat tangan. Ketika menyentuh tangan itu, Sakura merasa kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya. Ia kembali di hadapkan realita. Sebentar lagi, Sasuke akan pergi. Seharusnya ia merasa senang karena cowok yang selama ini mengganggunya itu akan pergi jauh, entah mereka akan bertemu lagi atau tidak. _Kenapa rasanya berbeda ketika tadi aku mengantar kepergian Hinata? _Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Kenapa sesuatu bisa terasa begitu salah dan benar dalam waktu yang bersamaan?_

Ketika Sakura masih larut dalam pikirannya, Sasuke menariknya dan mengecup dahinya pelan. Tangan pemuda itu lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan, suatu kebiasaan yang dulu Sasuke sering lakukan ketika mereka masih akrab.

"_Be happy_, _Sakura_."

.: oOo :.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang akan membuka bungkusan di tangannya itu atau tidak. Bungkusan sederhana dengan sampul berwarna perak. Hadiah perpisahan dari si bungsu Uchiha.

_Tidak, tidak. Lupakan dia, Sakura. _Gadis itu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Namun akhirnya ia menyerah setelah 15 menit berperang batin. Ego-nya menang.

Sampul itu terkoyak, memperlihatkan isinya. Sebuah buku tua berwarna abu-abu yang sejak dulu selalu Sasuke simpan dan tak pernah diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Buku yang nyaris Sakura buka beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura meneguk ludah ketika akan membukanya.

_15 Maret 2000_

_Hari ini, aku bertemu sesosok makhluk pink menyebalkan. Pink. Warna yang kubenci._

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya ketika membaca tulisan itu. Tulisan cakar ayam anak TK disertai gambar ilustrasi manusia korek api dengan rambut garis-garis dan wajahnya terlihat bodoh. "Uchiha, aku tak sejelek ini." Walau begitu, ia melanjutkan membaca.

Halaman-halaman selanjutnya penuh dengan cerita tentang dirinya—ralat, 'kebodohan' dirinya. Cerita tentang permusuhan mereka, tentang ketidaksukaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya, disertai bonus gambar dirinya yang tampak seperti Piglet terkena AIDS parah.

Baru setelah beberapa bulan, tulisan cacian itu intensitasnya mulai berkurang. Digantikan dengan kata-kata yang lebih sopan. Gambar ilustrasi di dalamnya pun mulai membaik.

Sakura duduk di atas kasurnya sambil melanjutkan membaca tulisan tangan asli buatan Uchiha Sasuke, dan ketika membacanya, memori-memori yang seakan terlupakan itu kembali, membuat Sakura bernostalgia.

_1 Januari 2008_

_Merah muda = warna yang indah._

Sakura melihat foto dirinya sendiri ketika memakai sebuah kimono dengan motif bunga Sakura. Ia ingat banyak yang mengejeknya karena warna rambutnya yang mencolok. Ditambah dengan warna kimono-nya, Sakura hampir menangis.

"_Rambutmu indah kok."_ Karena kata-kata Sasuke itu, Sakura memanjangkan rambutnya. Ia ingat betul hal itu.

Sejak itu, halaman demi halaman mulai terisi dengan foto-foto Sakura disertai keterangannya. Semuanya foto yang diambil tanpa Sakura menyadarinya. Semua tulisan itu tak henti menceritakan kisah tentang dirinya.

_15 September 2010_

_Sakura, maafkan aku._

Sakura tak mengedipkan mata ketika membaca empat paragraf di halaman tua itu. Paragraf pertama tentang Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Ino menyukainya, namun berusaha untuk tak mempedulikannya. Paragraf kedua, tentang Ino yang akhirnya menyerang Sakura karena cemburu dan mengetahui bahwa Sakura tak mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya tentang ibunya. Sepertinya, Sasuke benar-benar takut membuat Sakura menangis.

"_Oh silly chicken_. Kenapa kau bisa begini paranoid?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Paragraf ketiga, tentang Sasuke yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi. Dan paragraf keempat, keputusan Sasuke untuk berpacaran dengan Ino karena ia tak ingin Ino dan Sakura menderita.

Di halaman selanjutnya, berisi tentang Sasuke yang berusaha keras untuk cuek terhadap Sakura. _Aku ingin meraih tangan itu, tapi tak bisa kuraih. Tak boleh._

"Ini tentang kejadian di lapangan basket sebelum kecelakaan itu, ya?" Jantung Sakura sedikit—_sangat_ berdetak cepat ketika membaca curahan hati pemuda stoic itu. Setelah kecelakaan itu, ternyata setiap hari Sasuke selalu ada di sampingnya. "Ternyata selama di RS tanganku terasa hangat karena kau genggam, Uchiha." Sakura berbisik pelan.

_30 Oktober 2010_

_Setiap orang ingin bisa bersinar seperti matahari. Tapi aku lebih memilih menjadi bulan, sehingga aku mampu menyinarimu dalam kegelapan ketika cahaya mentari-mu memudar. _

30 Oktober adalah hari ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk menganggap Sasuke sebagai makhluk asing baginya.

"Baka," Sakura baru mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Ternyata semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu demi dirinya.

Dan di halaman-halaman selanjutnya, berisi tentang kehidupan mereka di sekolah ini. Tentang Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Foto gadis itu tak berkurang intensitasnya walaupun telah memakai kacamata tebal dan kepangan serta baju yang ketinggalan jaman. Semua foto dan gambar itu disertai catatan kecil keterangannya.

_5 November 2011_

_Selamanya, kau adalah sosok terindah bagiku._

_Terima kasih telah mengajariku tentang hal-hal kecil yang sebelumnya kuanggap mustahil keberadaannya._

_Memang abstrak, namun benar adanya._

_A little thing…_

Sakura menahan nafasnya tertahan.

–_called love. _

"…Lalu sekarang alasan apa yang bisa kugunakan untuk membencimu?" Sakura mulai terisak pelan. Ia takut merasakan perasaan itu lagi dan pada pemuda yang sama pula.

_Be happy, Sakura._

.: oOo :.

Sakura kembali teringat akan kata-kata ayahnya dulu. "Dengar, Sakura. Manusia itu punya berbagai macam sifat."

Sakura kecil menatap sang ayah. Takano melanjutkan. "Manusia itu tak ada yang benar-benar hitam, tak ada pula yang benar-benar putih. Semuanya sama, abu-abu. Semua pernah membuat suatu kesalahan. Mereka akan senang jika ada kebaikan mendatanginya, dan akan berduka jika kemalangan menghampirinya."

Sakura entah kenapa langsung merasa mengantuk dan ingin menguap. Salah satu sesi ceramah ayah-nya telah dimulai.

"Terkadang, manusia itu bisa bersikap baik, kadang juga jahat. Mereka bisa terus bersikap acuh, namun tiba-tiba juga bisa tersenyum tanpa alasan. Sekali-kali bersikap egois itu boleh-boleh saja. Setiap orang pasti pernah merasa bahagia, berduka, marah, kecewa, cemburu, bingung, atau perasaan lain yang abstrak jenisnya selama hidupnya."

"Kenapa?" Sakura yang saat itu masih kecil tak mengerti.

Takano mengusap kepala Sakura pelan. "Karena manusia itu hidup dan kehidupan itu selalu berputar."

Sakura merenungi perkataan ayahnya. Diambilnya lukisan yang telah diselesaikannya dengan Sasuke tepat sehari sebelum festival. Ia mengambil sebuah kuas dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat di atas kanvas yang telah terlukis indah itu.

.: oOo :.

_**Yang ketiga…**_

Temari mau tak mau merasa takjub dengan perubahan sifat Sakura beberapa minggu ini. Sehari setelah kepergian dua sahabatnya, Sakura bagai makhluk yang tak ingin di dekati, hawa keberadaannya begitu suram. Selama beberapa hari, Sakura menjadi mudah sekali marah dan menangis. Hari setelahnya, ia tersenyum sepanjang hari, dan ia mengoceh sepanjang hari. Di minggu setelahnya, penampilan Sakura mulai berubah. Ternyata, yang ada di balik kacamata jaman boa milik Sakura bukan bekas cacar yang tidak bisa disembuhkan atau apa, melainkan sepasang iris vivid yang indah. Dan jika rambut merah jambu itu terurai, keindahannya semakin terasa.

"_What the hell, Sakura?" _ Temari ingat betul meneriaki Sakura kalimat ini saat melihat perubahan penampilan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Temari sebenarnya tak begitu ambil pusing soal perubahan penampilan Sakura. Ia tak begitu mempersoalkan soal penampilan.

"Kau banyak berubah, nona." Kata Temari ketika mereka berdua sedang membuat Rancangan Anggaran untuk pembuatan kalender sekolah. Temari menyadari, kini sifat Sakura berubah, ia sekarang lebih terbuka, banyak bicara, dan tak terlalu egois.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyadari ia dulu terlalu egois dan masih bersikap seperti anak-anak—dan ia ingin berubah. "Perubahan ke arah baik atau buruk?"

"Baik, kurasa."

Keduanya tersenyum. Ternyata mereka bisa juga berteman jika tidak saling ngotot memperdebatkan sesuatu.

–_**from enemies to friends**_

.: oOo :.

Ino meremas roknya sendiri ketika duduk di ruang Direktur Perusahaan yang menyelenggarakan kontes _The Beauty. _Dirinya tak pernah menyangka ia mendapat suara terbanyak berdasarkan voting yang diadakan di internet dan saluran telepon. _Sialan. Apa sebegitu banyak orang yang suka melihatku menangis?_

"Ooh, jadi kau si Gadis "Tangis Bunga Tulip" itu ya?" Kata seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang mengenakan jas hitam legam sambil menghampiri Ino.

Ino diam memperhatikan pemuda itu. _Orang seperti ini Direktur?_

Pemuda itu duduk di depannya. "Jelek."

Pemuda itu telah melanggar satu-satunya kata yang tabu bagi Ino. Ino menggebrak meja di depannya. "Memang kenapa?"

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan bunga mawar merah dari saku jasnya. "Dan untuk si jelek, aku berikan bunga agar ia tersenyum dan menjadi cantik."

Wajah Ino langsung memerah. "Te-…terimakasih, eer…"

"Panggil saja Sai,"

"Panggil saja Ino,"

.: oOo :.

Hinata mengganti-ganti saluran TV yang di lihatnya. Berita, ganti. Gossip, ganti. Iklan, ganti.

_Bosan._

Aktivitas itu terhenti ketika Hinata menyetel siaran dari TV Jepang, matanya menatap sosok di dalam layar TV itu.

_Naruto-kun…_

Saat itu, Naruto sedang menjalani sebuah _talk show_ dengan salah satu acara TV. Senyum pemuda itu begitu indah bagi Hinata. Baru beberapa mereka berpisah, gadis itu sudah sangat merindukannya.

_Kenapa aku bisa begini menyukaimu? _Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"—Jadi, apakah ada gadis yang Naruto-san sukai?" Pertanyaan sang pembawa acara menarik perhatian Hinata. Ia memaksa wajahnya terangkat dan kembali menatap layar.

"Ada." Sorot mata Naruto melembut. Sang pembawa acara nampak bersemangat, karena selama ini Naruto selalu membantah ia mempunyai pacar, padahal semua tau ia punya banyak pacar.

"Oh ya? Seperti apa orangnya?" Sang pembawa acara berusaha tak kedengaran terlalu bersemangat. Secercah harapan muncul di hati Hinata.

"Dia cantik, selalu bersemangat, jujur, dan baik sekali." Mata Hinata langsung berair. Sama sekali bukan sifatnya. Ternyata bukan dirinya.

"Dan dia menolakku." Bahkan wajah sang reporter langsung _shock_ berat. Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Betapa ingin ia menggantikan posisi gadis yang ada di hati Naruto itu.

"Siapa orangnya?" Sang pembawa acara bertanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah nomor dan menekan tanda hijau. "Biar kukenalkan."

Hinata melempar remote TV itu ke arah layar TV. Ia benar-benar menyesal melihat siaran ini. Seharusnya tadi ia langsung mengganti ke _channel_ lain saja.

_Brrt… Brrt…_

Ponsel Hinata bergetar. _Kenapa Neji-nii khawatiran sekali, sih? _Batin Hinata sambil mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya. Sejak sejam yang lalu, Neji selalu meneleponnya dan menanyakan keadaannya tiap 10 menit sekali.

"Moshi-moshi, Nej—"

"Kau sudah makan kan, Hinata?"

"Kau sudah bertanya seperti itu satu menit yang lalu, Neji-nii."

Hinata mau tak mau tertawa pelan. Rasa sedih itu sedikit berkurang.

_Brrt… Brrt…_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa lagi, Ne—"

"_I love you_, Hinata-chan." Kali ini, telepon itu bukan berasal dari Neji. Suara itu, suara pemuda yang sudah sejak lama singgah di hati Hinata.

Suara Uzumaki Naruto.

Sebuah kalimat yang sukses membuat sang gadis pingsan.

.: oOo :.

_**Yang keempat…**_

Waktu terasa berputar sangat cepat. Sakura kini berusia 18 tahun. Hari ini, dia akan lulus SMA.

"Kita bertambah tua," ujar Tenten ketika melihat anak kelas X yang baru saja selesai mementaskan drama sebagai suguhan pesta kelulusan.

"Tua? Kau saja ah, nona Hyuuga." Tenten mencubit pelan pipi Sakura. Tenten sekarang berpacaran dengan Neji, senior-nya yang sudah lama di kaguminya. Dan Sakura sepertinya senang sekali mengusilinya.

Kini perwakilan anak kelas XII naik ke atas panggung, dan menyanyikan lagu yang telah mereka ciptakan untuk para guru dan orangtua mereka. Ucapan terimakasih yang tulus. Para siswa lain pun mengikuti.

"Terima kasihku 'tuk bapak dan ibu 'tuk selamanya." Lagu itu berakhir. Beberapa orangtua dan guru pun menitikkan air mata.

_Semua terjadi terlalu cepat! _Terkadang Sakura ingin sekali memutar-balikkan waktu, ia tak ingin menjadi dewasa.

Ia ingin semua tetap seperti ini.

_Menangis._

_Tertawa._

_Kecewa._

_Sedih._

_Senang._

_Mempunyai sahabat._

dan…

—_merasakan cinta_.

Sakura kembali menatap langit biru. Entah apa yang orang itu lakukan saat ini. Mungkin tidur, belajar, atau mungkin saja memandang langit seperti dirinya saat ini? Sakura tak tau.

Lagu chorus itu berlanjut. Kiba, teman sekelas Sakura di kelas XII, menepuk pundak Sakura. "Bisa-bisanya kau tidur berdiri di atas sinar mentari. Wow_."_

Sakura menggelembungkan pipinya dan menonjok pelan temannya itu. Tak hanya cinta yang bisa terjadi di antara laki-laki dan perempuan, persahabatan juga bisa. Kiba dan Sakura contohnya.

Para siswa dan siswi kelas XII mengeluarkan tiga bunga mawar dari jas bajunya. Bunga mawar itu untuk guru, orangtua, dan teman. _Aku menyayangi kalian semua!_

"Terimakasih, ayah, ibu." Pertama semua memberikan ke orangtua masing-masing. Lalu guru. Dalam sekejap, Kurenai dikelilingi para muridnya yang berebut ingin memberinya bunga. Ia memang dikenal sebagai guru yang baik dan populer di kalangan muridnya. Sakura mencari sosok pria berambut perak, ia melangkah dan memberikan bunga mawar itu ke guru yang nampak sendirian tanpa murid yang menghampirinya, karena Kakashi ahli menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi-sensei." Tanpa Sakura duga, Kakashi tersenyum hangat padanya.

_Ganteng banget._

Sakura bimbang akan memberikan bunga terakhir ke siapa. Namun tiba-tiba ide itu terlintas di benaknya.

"Terimakasih, Ino." Ino dan Sakura saling bertatap pandang sejenak. Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibir keduanya untuk sesaat. Ino dan Sakura memang tak pernah kembali menjadi sahabat lagi.

Tak ada cinta yang berakhir dengan persahabatan.

–_**forever enemies**_

Lagu yang diputar kembali berganti. Semua murid berkumpul di tengah lapangan, semua saling bergandengan tangan. Memang, yang ada di depan mereka adalah masa depan yang tak mereka ketahui. Masa depan yang panjang dan tak mereka ketahui arahnya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah para siswa kelas XII itu. Mungkin, masa depan yang menanti mereka tak berujung dan penuh lika-liku, tapi mereka semua mengerti satu hal:

_Aku tak sendirian!_

Senyum Sakura semakin melebar ketika melihat ekspresi bahagia teman-temannya.

_Karena mereka ada di sisiku._

Semua murid SMA Konoha melempar topi kelulusan mereka ke arah langit secara bersamaan, kemudian berteriak dengan lantang:

"AKU LULUS!"

.: oOo :.

_**Dan yang terakhir…**_

_**.**_

_7 tahun kemudian…_

.

_SMA Konoha terus berganti generasi, dari junior ke senior, begitu selanjutnya._

_Seperti hari ini, salah seorang murid laki-laki berjalan di lorong kelas yang telah sepi._

_._

"Aah, Yoko-chan, jangan cepat-cepat!" Sakura mengejar sosok anak perempuan berumur empat tahun yang kini melihat kaca etalase toko dengan tatapan ingin tau. Kini Sakura bekerja sebagai seorang guru TK, dan Yoko adalah salah satu muridnya.

"Sacchan, apa itu?" Yoko menunjuk sebuah permen kapas besar di dalam toko makanan itu dengan mata berbinar. Sakura mengerti benar jika setelah ini gadis cilik itu akan minta dibelikan dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Benar saja, sepuluh menit setelahnya Sakura duduk di bangku taman sambil menata rambut pirang Yoko yang berantakan, sementara gadis cilik itu memakan permen kapas. Sakura tersenyum ketika mendapati Yoko tertidur, ia lalu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke anak itu.

.

_Ia mengetuk pintu ruang kelas itu, lalu masuk. "Ini tugas remidi saya, Kakashi-sensei." Mukanya terlihat lelah._

"_Terimakasih." Kakashi tetap melihat ke arah yang sama sejak tadi. Murid itu mengikuti pandangan gurunya._

_._

Sakura berjalan pelan menyusuri taman kota itu. Setelah lulus, ia dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Suna, Negara asal mereka. Kawasan kotaini tak terlalu banyak penduduknya, sehingga taman ini pun sepi pengunjung. Sakura selalu senang berada di sana, jadi ia tak masalah dengan lokasinya.

Harum bunga mawar terbawa angin berhembus, membiarkan Sakura untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma itu. Disini, sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, ia bertemu dengannya.

.

_Lukisan tua yang indah, pikirnya. Gambar dua tangan yang saling bergandengan. Bisa diartikan seperti sahabat yang saling tolong-menolong. Namun di salah satu tangan, terdapat sebuah bunga yang melingkari jari tengahnya. Menggambarkan tangan pria dan wanita. Gambar itu terasa begitu nyata, gradasi warna-nya begitu apik. Gambar tangan dengan latar langit yang biru._

_._

Sakura memetik sebuah mawar putih dan menghirup aroma-nya dalam-dalam. Mawar putih, perlambangan cinta yang tulus.

_Aku telah memutar cukup jauh. _Walaupun cerewet, tapi sejak dulu Sakura tak tahan dengan anak kecil. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang penyabar. Makanya, ia pun kaget sekarang ia berdiri di sini sebagai guru TK.

"Sacchan, kau sedang apa?" Yoko berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Sakura berbalik dan menghampiri anak kecil itu. Ia tak menyadari ada seorang lagi di taman itu yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

.

"_Sensei, anda yang—?"_

"_Bukan, aku memintanya dari Kurenai-sensei. Lukisan favoritku."_

_._

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di balik salah satu pohon yang tegak menjulang ke langit, memperhatikan dari jauh seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang ia rindukan. Sorot mata Sasuke melembut ketika Sakura tertawa. Ternyata waktu pun tak bisa melunturkan perasaan pemuda itu pada sang gadis.

"Siapa itu?" Yoko menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. _Shit. _Sasuke tak menyangka dirinya bisa terlihat, padahal ia sengaja memilih pohon yang cukup rindang agar bayangannya tak terlihat.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Yoko.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Sasuke tetap berjalan ke arahnya. _Ini bukan ilusi._

Muka Sakura memanas. Setelah delapan tahun tak bertemu, pemuda itu semakin tampan. Sorot mata itu terlihat berwibawa. Punggung itu berjalan dengan tegap.

"Aaah. Orang baru ya? Aku Yoko dan ini Sacchan! Sacchan, ayo sapa kakak itu!" Yoko menarik Sakura mendekat ke Sasuke.

"_Hi there. Nice to meet you." _Sakura berkata dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia takut karena terlalu lama di Inggris, Sasuke lupa bahasa Jepang. Gadis itu sangat, sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu, namun gengsi-nya menahannya.

.

"_Anoo, Kakashi-sensei, lukisan siapa itu?"_

"_Lukisan dua orang bodoh."_

"_Bodoh?"_

"_Mereka contoh senpai yang tidak baik karena membohongi perasaan mereka sendiri. Tapi yah, toh akhirnya mereka jujur juga."_

_._

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"_Hello, beautiful._ Siapa namamu_?_"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Nggak lucu."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura." ujar Sasuke sambil menatap lekat mata indah Sakura, mata berwarna hijau zamrud yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

Sakura menatap mata onyx itu dengan tatapan yang juga penuh kerinduan. "Aku ju—"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura. Nada suaranya begitu tegas, tanpa keragu-raguan. Kalimat yang selalu Sakura tunggu selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya terucap begitu saja dari bibir pemuda itu. Sakura tanpa sadar menangis.

Yoko menggembungkan pipinya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan baru kali ini ia melihat Sacchan-nya menangis. Yoko mundur sedikit ketika Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Aku pulang," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sakura membalas pelukan pemuda itu. "Selamat datang, Sasuke."

.

_Di dalam lukisan itu terdapat satu kalimat di antara gradasi warna biru langit-nya. _

"_Love is eternal, so let us give it some time."_

_._

—_**from friends to lovers**_

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

_**Or it isn't?**_

_**.**_

**Cuap-Cuap Author**

Pelajaran yang didapat setelah selesai buat chapter ini: SUMPAH YA CHAPTER TERAKHIR ITU CHAPTER TERSULIT DALAM PEMBUATAN SEBUAH CERITA MULTI-CHAP. #capslockjebol

Ehem.

Setelah aku baca ulang cerita ini dari awal ampe akhir, ini **review** cerita ini dari **diriku sendiri**:

_Kekurangan : _Terlalu banyak deskripsi berbelit. Karakterisasi tokoh masih kurang digali, bahkan pada awal-awal chapter terlihat jelas emosi tokoh masih dipaksakan hanya demi mengikuti alur. Terkadang juga reaksi tokoh masih janggal, sehingga membuat kesan aneh. Dialog antar tokoh juga masih minim. Rada-rada _Mary-sue _dan _Gary-stu. _Typo masih dijumpai. Ada hal-hal yang sebenarnya merupakan poin penting namun dilupakan. Panjang banget per chapternya. OOC, _yeah._ Perubahan sifat Sakura juga nggak jelas. Tipe AU-Highschool-fic yang pasaran banget : Sasuke cowok dingin yang dikejar-kejar semua orang, kecuali Sakura. Sasuke cuek, Sakura juga cuek. Ada tokoh pengganggu seperti Ino dan Karin. Sasuke tertarik ama Saku, _blabla_ Sasuke sadar perasaaannya, _blabla_ Sakura juga, _blabla_ "I love you", _blablabla_ happy end.

Oh _krik krik_ banget.

_Kelebihan :_ No comment deh. Oh ya, bisa tamat dan nggak berakhir discontinued. *bernafas lega

**.**

Yang jelas, aku mau bilang **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK **buat semua yang baca cerita ini. Baik yang review, fave, alert, atau hanya nggak sengaja baca.

Aihane-chan **sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt terharu.**

Hehe.

ps.

**Nggak usah tanggepin paragraf bacotan di atas, komentarin jalan ceritanya aja ya, hehe.**

**Ini jawaban review ch4 : **

(semua yang log-in) : MAAAAAF BANGET YA, aku baru bisa bales review kalian beberapa hari lagi. Maaf. Tapi setelat apapun, pasti kujawab. Sabar ya.

(non-login) :

A-chan: buat **Poetrie-chan, Maya, Ramen panas, Devil'D, Uchiha ney-chan, Oki si doki,** **MemelSasusakuLove, NatsueNakano, Akira Uchiha, Osaka Sakura**, **Kyuunabrokenheart, Asuna Risuka gak login T.T ,**

makasih ya review-nya! Ini ini udah update :3 #setelah100taon #digebukinmassal #tepardengansantainya

Sakura: **Rei Nanda, **beneran ngecek segitunya? *hugs* Iya, yang waktu itu manggil aku Sacchan di ch sebelumnya itu Mamaku, tapi di ch ini Yoko-chan

Sasuke: **Uchiha Hime is Poetry Celemoet, Jung KyunA, **kau terlalu melebihkan si baka author. Yang pergi aku ama Hinata. Dan hn, harapanmu terkabul semua

A-chan: **Reviewer baik, **makasih banyak atas pujiannya, makasih juga ya udah mampir selama ini, dari awal pula. Asal usulnya ya? Author putus cinta n bayangin punya cowok kayak Sasuke, walopun mulutnya pedes tapi baiiik banget dalemnya. Sayangnya cuma imajinasi~ *sigh

Sasuke: **Namika Arihyoshi, pikachiyo**, author kegeeran tuh. Dan hn, fic ni panjang bener

Sakura: **Risle-coe**, A-chan bilang makasih banget lho uda selalu mampir di cerita ini selama ini! Makasih juga ya buat pujian n kata" semangatnya :D A-chan mesti senyam senyum pas abis baca reviewmu, brr.

Ino: **ckck vivi, Chini VAN**, **Uchiha ney-chan**, enak aja, gue g pindah tau. *peace* yg pindah Sasuke ama Hinata.

Hinata:**Chie Akane Etsuko ga login,** **catmoci**, sayangnya mereka berdua nggak sahabatan lagi. Hiks hiks.

Naruto: **Poetrie-chan**, **Law Lieth,** ampe ch5 kok, padahal pas lagi bikin A-chan sempet putus asa n hampir jadi 6 chapter. Ckck.

Sakura: **NatsueNakano**, kau terharu ama karanganku? *blush*

Sasuke: **NatsueNakano,Sazumi chan**, hn. *smirk ke arah Sakura*

Ino: **Kyuuyaw**, udah author add fb-nya + pesenanmu tuh :)

Hinata: **sasusakulovers**, ma... maaf, aku juga g tau kok aku bisa dibuat populer hiks hiks. Iya, aku juga pengen Sasuke n Sakura bahagia :)

Sasuke: **Na0mi Rahman**,hoo... kau suka ngintip isi hatiku?

.

**.**

**Actually, there's no "END" in a story**

**.**

Suasana di taman bermain itu ramai oleh tiga orang anak yang sibuk memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"…-Papaku yang terbaik!" Teriak seorang anak lelaki berumur enam tahun yang berambut hitam legam dan bermata hijau zamrud.

"Papaku!" Teriak Ninosa, anak perempuan berambut pirang pucat dan bermata hitam.

"Apaan sih? Sudah jelas papaku. Ia melamar mamaku sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat _live-show_ nya." Balas seorang anak cowok berambut pirang dan bermata _amethyst_ indah, Sora namanya.

"Papaku melamar mamaku dengan cincin yang indaaah sekali setelah kencan di berbagai tempat romantis." Kata Ninosa sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Dai, anak cowok dengan iris mata hijau zamrud hanya diam saja. Sesampainya di rumah, ia meninju ayahnya itu.

"Hei hei, Dai. Apa yang kau lakukan, _sweety_?" Ibunya menghampiri mereka berdua.

Dai melihat sang ibu yang berambut pink pendek itu sambil merengek. "_Papa is so an unromantic person." _Dai lancar berbahasa Inggris karena mereka tiga tahun berada di Inggris sebelum akhirnya kembali ke Jepang.

Sang ayah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Soal apa ini?"

"Mana ada pria yang melamar seorang wanita setelah sebelumnya telat datang ke tempat kencan, berantem hingga nyaris putus, dan hanya mengatakan '_Marry Me_' dengan cincin yang dibentuk sekenanya dari gantungan kunci dari tasnya yang hampir lepas? _Papa is sooooo stupid!_"

Sang ayah hanya diam saja. Ia tak akan mengakui pada anak dan istrinya bahwa hari itu ia telat karena gugup sehingga cincinnya terjatuh saat ia berlari menuju tempat mereka kencan. _Tak akan pernah_.

"Tapi Mama-mu tetap menerima Papa-mu ini." Sang ayah mengecup pelan dahi istrinya.

Sang Ibu menatap anaknya dan berbisik jahil. "Papamu ini orang yang pelit sekali dan tak membelikan Mama apapun."

"Karena kau tak meminta," Si Papa tersenyum kecil ke arah wanita bermata _emerald_ di depannya.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau di dunia ini_."_ Keduanya tersenyum.

Dai menarik baju Papanya, merasa tersisihkan. "Kalau aku yang meminta?"

Pria bermata onyx itu menggendong anaknya. "Tentu saja."

Sang ibu mengelus rambut anaknya itu dengan lembut. "Memang apa yang Dai mau?"

Dai tersenyum lebar. "Seorang adik!"

**.**

**.**

**Every "ending" is just another "beginning"**

**.**

_Dear God,_

_Sometimes it hard to understand what you really want me to do_

_But I trust you_

_I won't give up_

_I will try and try again!_

_Why?_

_Because you always give me another chance_

_Why?_

_Because I know you will give what it best for me_

_Why?_

_Because __**Today, My Life Begins**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Solo, 13 November 2011

02.31 AM

_Lots of Love,_

Aihane-chan


End file.
